Affection Says it All
by Halen.Emmett.McCarty4Eternaty
Summary: NON-MAGIC!, OOC!harry! Caden was abandoned in an orphanage by his only relatives after his parents were murdered. He is only two months old, but it seems that Carlisle Cullen has come to Caden's rescue. Full Summary inside.
1. Part 1 Begins

_**New Story**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Maybe T+. I guess I'll put M for future chapters._

**Summary:** _NON-MAGIC!, OOC!harry! Caden was abandoned in an orphanage by his only relatives after his parents were murdered. He is only two months old, but it seems that Carlisle Cullen has come to Caden's rescue. Carlisle and Esme wanted a baby to raise, so they went to adopt. Alice recommended that they head to England to search for their future child. Esme is taken by Caden's eyes and she regains her mother-side and adopts him. Edward's heart is taken from him when he lays eyes on Caden, and between them grows a bond. However nothing is as it seems with little Caden and there's one downfall to the bonding of these two; Edward's girlfriend and supposed mate._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write._

**Chapter One: Bringing home the baby**

''Where are they?'' Alice grumbled for the tenth time. Jasper chuckled at the amount of inpatients in his bouncy mate while everyone waited for their parents to return back home with the new Cullen. Everyone was excited and becoming impatient while they waited. Emmett was trying to play his video game to mask his own nervousness of the new family member arriving soon, and hoped that the baby would like him. Rosalie was reading a magazine while taking glances at the hall leading to the front door. She too was nervous at meeting the unknown child, and worrying if everything was okay with the child and her parents. Edward was at Bella's house until she fell asleep, much to Rosalie's anger and disbelief that he wouldn't be here to meet the baby. Edward had simply said that she couldn't sleep without him there, and he had promised her he would stay there with her. He had stated that he would return immediately after she fell asleep.

''Relax Alice. Carlisle and Esme will be here soon, along with the new baby.'' Jasper told his wife who huffed. ''Is it a boy or a girl?'' He asked to try and distract her.

''I don't know. I wanted to meet it with you guys, so I didn't look.'' Alice said happily. For once, she didn't look into the future to see the new baby, and was honestly nervous about not looking. But it was a family thing, so she would wait with her siblings while she silently cursed Edward for not being here at this important time.

Rosalie smiled at her sister in appreciation. ''They'll be here soon, I'm sure.''

True to Rosalie's word, they could all hear a car pull up at the end of the driveway. Emmett quickly turned off his game to stand up with a big grin next to the standing Rosalie, who also had on a smile. Jasper stood from his chair after he tossed his book aside with ease. Alice came running to stand by him while bouncing up and down so much Jasper had to physically hold her down. Jasper was filled up on the nervousness and excitement of the others that he himself had a hard time not fidgeting like the rest. Rosalie felt more nervous than the rest. Jasper had understood that though. Rosalie had always wanted a child to care for and raise, and this was the opportunity to do just that, along side of Esme and everyone else.

It took a few minutes of softly spoken words that the teens in the house could easily hear from Carlisle and Esme. The door to the house opened and the teens grew anxious to see the baby so much, that they leaned over the balcony to see Carlisle carrying a car seat that was covered by a blue blanket. Every one of them groaned like the teenagers they were.

''Of course you guys covered it up.'' Emmett huffed in annoyance as he patted the balcony wall lightly with frustration of not being able to see the baby. He was positive it was in the car seat, due to the constant speeding heart of the human that he thought was a boy from the color of the blanket.

Carlisle and Esme looked up with smiles at hearing Emmett's voice and the groans of their impatient children. Esme was in complete bliss and happiness of finally being able to take the baby home from the orphanage nurses that had flown all the way over the ocean from Britain to deliver their new child happily, and Carlisle's was of pleasure of seeing his mate and wife so peaceful and from the baby they finally were able to adopt. As the parents came up to the second floor at a normal human pace the teens gathered around them to take a peek at the baby. They looked on as Esme gently and carefully picked up the awakened baby boy whose heart was still speeding and his eyes were wide open. Alice and Rosalie cooed at the ivory skinned baby with emerald eyes and a tuff of ebony hair.

''Kids, I would like you to meet your new baby brother, Caden Andrew Cullen. He is almost two months old and very fragile.'' Carlisle stated this and looked to Emmett with a raised brow. Emmett just grinned goofily at his father and shrugged like he didn't know what his father was talking about. Carlisle clearly remembered when he heard his son say something that sounded dangerous for an infant and was determined to never let it happen.

Esme was positively glowing as she held her new son who looked around from his cradled position with wide eyes filled with innocence at the surrounding people. He looked confused with his light eyebrows knitted together at the number of people. The teens thought it was the cutest thing they had ever seen. So much more than any other human baby they had seen around the town. ''Welcome home, Caden. These are your brothers and sisters. That one's Rosalie, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and –'' Esme stopped at not seeing her youngest son with a frown.

''Where is Edward?'' Carlisle asked with surprise. He was sure that Edward would be here to meet his new brother that he had asked so many questions about. It was one of the reasons Edward started to read up on the subject of infants and how to care for them. He was very surprised that his son was not here to greet Caden.

The teens looked sheepish and apologetic that they hadn't made him stay like they should have, except for Rosalie who rolled her eyes. ''He decided that Bella wasn't able to sleep without him there with her. So he said he'd be back when she fell asleep.'' She scoffed out with annoyance.

Esme looked a little hurt that her son wasn't here to see Caden, but quickly covered it with a happy expression when she looked to Caden who was playing with her petite hand.

''Oh he is so cute! And small!'' Alice squealed out while poking Caden's small body, making him look to her before going back to Esme's interesting hand.

''Very small.'' Jasper agreed while looking at Carlisle and Caden. The baby seemed too small and almost not a natural weight for a human infant of his age of two months.

Carlisle's smile faltered for a brief second as he answered his son's question of why he was so small. ''Caden was abandoned in the orphanage by his remaining relatives. They were not very nice people and didn't feed him very much according to the orphanage nurse when she did her analysis on him. They had found him after a car horn went off and found him on the doorstep barely covered up. It had taken quite a while to help him gain the necessary weight to be adopted, but they succeeded, while keeping him healthy and socialized with the nurses that took care of him daily. His birth parents died in a car accident when he was almost two weeks old, and Caden was in the car, but small miracles left him unharmed besides a few cuts and a swollen throat from his crying and screaming in the car. It's still somewhat damaged, but I will look at him tomorrow after he's had some sleep from the long flight and time change. '' Carlisle explained calmly before he took Caden into his own arms with a small smile and followed Esme into their room with the teens trying to be sneaky and look inside. Mostly being Alice and Emmett who wanted to continue to look at the cute baby that made some soft, and barely there cooing noises at Carlisle, making Alice and Emmett coo at the cuteness of it, Rosalie thought it was adorable as well, but scoffed at her bear of a husband cooing at a little baby. People in the school and town thought he was intimidating with his height and build, but he honestly was just a big teddy bear that was a softy for anything cute.

Jasper went over to the car seat as he ignored the others making noises at the new baby, and took the blanket out with the intention to give it to Esme for Caden to sleep with. He was obviously given this blanket when he was given to Carlisle and Esme by the nurses most likely, so Caden would most likely miss it. He didn't really know anything on babies or their habits. He only knew what he had read up on in the parenting books that he got from Alice. They both went through it and even took notes on what to do, like they were the parents, and most people thought they were expecting when they saw Alice in the store buying it happily. He took notice of a stitched 'H' in the corner of the blue baby blanket that looked a little damaged. It was professional, yet somehow unprofessional in Jasper's mind. He thought Caden's birth mother had made it by hand for her newborn son before she died, and thought the 'H' stood for his original name from before Carlisle and Esme changed it to Caden Cullen.

Jasper walked into the room and leaned over the bassinette that held his new brother and assessed him carefully from head to toe. He was in a little onesie that had a little lion on it, and thought it ironic that the nurses put him in it. Caden gazed back at Jasper with a curiosity that only a baby could get away with, and the blanket he held. It seemed Caden knew that this was his blanket for he reached for it with another barely audible coo. Jasper laid it over him and sent a wave of lethargy towards him to fall asleep. A few seconds later, Caden closed his eyes and let out a breath before falling into a deep sleep that evened out his heart rate.

''Are you tempted Jasper?'' Carlisle asked his son while standing next to him and the bassinette with his new son with worry. Esme had left with the girls to get some of the baby stuff put up in the nursery that they made just for Caden. Emmett came into the room when Carlisle had asked Jasper his question, just as back up and support. Also so he could finally get another look at the small Cullen. Emmett walked over to get a look at the sleeping Caden and grinned.

''No, surprisingly not. He is very – confusing to me.'' Jasper admitted.

''Me too. Like how is a human that small?'' Emmett wondered as he took in the size of the baby.

Jasper continued to gaze at the baby. ''No. Not that type of confusing. More along the lines of - emotions. He gave off a sense of recognition to the blanket. But also confusion.''

Carlisle grew curious. ''I'm pretty positive that the nurses at the orphanage gave him the blanket every night. He must be confused at the person giving it to him. He has been through much at his young age. Perhaps too much change for him to take in.''

''Perhaps. But to me, it just felt like he was waiting for someone else to give him his blanket. Perhaps his birth parents, but that would be impossible. A child should not be able to remember things when they are a few weeks old, and I highly doubt that he would be able to recall anything now. What was his name before? His blanket has an 'H' on it.'' Jasper questioned.

''Harry James Potter. Son of James and Lilly Potter. He had a godfather, but he was murdered along with his other godfather, and two godmothers afterwards.'' Carlisle answered while leaving the room with his sons in tow.

Emmett stopped. ''Wait. So you're telling us that that kid has no one? Why were they murdered? Were they targets?'' He asked with shock. The baby obviously had someone to go to, but the chance was stolen from him by them being murdered? Emmett felt a little pity for the small Cullen that his family went though that.

Carlisle shrugged humanly. ''No one knows. They suspected foul play, but before they were able to get to Caden's family, they got into a car wreck. The other car couldn't be found, but it did a number on the vehicle. It was a miracle that Caden survived at all when his mother and father died on impact.'' He said while taking a seat in the leather chair.

Jasper fell silent in thought, and Emmett fell back into a love seat and let pout a breath of unneeded air. The poor child had gone though that and survived was a small miracle itself. To Jasper, Caden must have been strong willed and built strongly. Jasper didn't know why, but he did think that Caden must have been in a terrible position inside his family for the tragic deaths of his guardians and birth parents. And for his only living family to just abandon him on the doorsteps of an orphanage barely shielded from the wind, half-starved, and not making a sound, was harsh. No child deserved that from family, especially at his young, vulnerable, fragile stage of his life where he just started to live and learn.

''I know that Caden will be just fine in our family, though. He will be well taken care of and loved, so we have nothing to worry about.'' Jasper placated to the two other men in the living room. The women upstairs were busying themselves by trying to put another crib up for when he got a little older and bigger.

Carlisle gave a smile of appreciation to his empathic son, and Emmett gave a grin at his brother. Jasper always knew what to say, and when to say it.

''What is this?'' The men heard Alice ask questioningly.

''It is a bar to the crib, dear. Why is it not on it?'' Esme wondered, making Carlisle smile at her voice.

''Great, now we have to re-do it, again.'' Rosalie giggled with a sigh.

''Darn it.'' Alice murmured before there were sounds of pieces being taken apart. ''I could have sworn I would get it right this time. Oh Jazzy!'' Alice sang out. Jasper obediently ran up stairs to help his wife with Emmett chuckling at him.

''He is so whipped.'' Emmett commented to Carlisle who grinned.

''Emmett!'' Rosalie called out.

Emmett got up and ran upstairs as obediently as Jasper did. ''Coming honey!''

''Now, who is the one who is whipped, brother?'' Jasper asked with fake curiosity.

Carlisle chuckled as he took a peek inside his room to view the bassinette slightly rocking, and Caden's heart beat still evened out. Carlisle was very pleased that Caden, his baby boy, was finally here. He somehow brought everything together after all these years. He was the missing piece of their family. Now, if only Edward were here.

''I apologize for not being here, Carlisle.'' Carlisle turned his head to Edwards who stood in front of him with a solemn expression and looked like a child being scolded.

Carlisle crossed his legs and placed his folded hands in his lap, like he was a therapist again. ''Where have you been, Edward?'' Carlisle asked him, though knowing very well where he was.

Edward stood straight as he answered his father who had kept his mind blank from him. ''With Bella. She is not able to sleep without me there, so I stayed with her to help her fall asleep.'' He said quietly while hearing a human's even heart beat inside Carlisle's room.

''I understand that you love her, Edward but you are making her dependent on you. She is almost eighteen years old Edward. She must be able to support herself when she grows older into her adult years.'' Carlisle explained to him, knowing fully that Edward had no wish to change her into a vampire. No matter her insistence that he does from the human girl. ''We arrived back with the baby. Would you like to meet him?'' Carlisle asked him.

Edward was still focusing on the soft heart beat of what he thought, the baby's. ''If I may.'' Edward responded.

Carlisle rose from his seat and beckoned him to follow in the darkened room that held the swaying bassinette. As Edward took each step, the heart beat became louder in his ears. Not like the other humans or his Bella, but a nice lullaby-like beating. He could hear the light breathing form the baby sounding just a bit raspy, but not unwelcoming. Edward came into view of the small child sleeping peacefully, and twitching his arm or leg every now and then.

''His name is Caden Andrew Cullen, he was born July 31, 1990, and he is almost two months old. He was awake until Jasper gave him some lethargy, and he went to sleep quite quickly.'' Carlisle informed his 'firstborn' son, who couldn't stop gazing at the sleeping baby.

The baby had ivory skin that Edward guessed was the famous baby soft type of skin. He had a tuff of ebony on his head, and Edward had no idea what his eye color was, but assumed it would be something that fit him completely. He was covered in a baby blue blanket that had an 'H' stitched in the corner with his covered foot hanging out the side. Edward didn't know how that position was comfortable, but the baby seemed fine.

Edward didn't know what to say about the subject, but did reply; ''he is small.''

Carlisle nodded his head, agreeing with his words. ''Yes, Caden was not well taken care of before he was abandoned at the orphanage. The nurses worked hard to get him to this acceptable adoption weight and for him to keep the weight. They were very pleased to find out that I was a doctor, and were sure that I would be able to help Caden grow up just fine.'' He said and turned his gaze back to his firstborn.

Edward didn't like the fact that someone hadn't taken care of Caden for some reason. It made him angry that someone would hurt him. Edward agreed with Carlisle and left the room with him, leaving behind the peaceful baby to sleep blissfully. Inside the living room Edward began to read his book that he had out, just as Carlisle did some paper work in his office. The noise upstairs began to grow in volume before someone dropped something.

''Emmett, you idiot! You're going to wake the baby!'' Rosalie hissed at her husband and a smack could be heard through the house.

''Sorry, Rosie, it slipped.'' Emmett said and the room upstairs went quiet.

''Emmett, you do know that you are a vampire right?'' Jasper asked him carefully.

Edward toned out everyone and went back to his book, but barely concentrating on it due to the lullaby heartbeat he was hearing inside the room. Edward sighed humanly after two hours of nothing but the fumbling upstairs, the shifting of paper, and the heartbeat. He closed his book, knowing he was never going to be able to concentrate on it with all of this noise in the house. It was nothing new, but Caden's heartbeat was just too irresistible, so he got up from his place and went into the master bedroom to look at the baby again. Caden was still asleep, but had shifted a bit. His blanket was clutched tightly in his hand like someone was going to take it from him, and his mouth was in a 'o' shape with his head turned to the left. He was still breathing very lightly and raspy, but seemed content. Edward knew his own curiosity was getting the better of him when he took a seat on the bed next to the bassinette. He could still see inside of it easily, so he put his hand inside the bassinette to touch the baby's hand. It was as soft as Edward thought it was, if not softer. Caden didn't wake up, but he did grab on to Edward's finger. He was amazed at how small Caden's hand was, as it only covered a portion of his finger. He didn't have much of a grip to a vampire, but he could feel some pressure on his finger. Edward was also amazed that he never shied away from his hand when it was cold to the touch, though, he didn't complain in the slightest.

''He is soft isn't he?'' Esme's soft voice asked as she glided into the room to sit down next to her two sons.

Edward nodded and kept his hand inside Caden's little fist. ''Yes he is. He has a good grip as well.'' He commented, feeling Caden tightening his hand before relaxing it again.

Esme smiled. ''Yes, he immediately grabbed onto me at the airport. I was surprised that he remained awake the whole way back from the airport. The time change must be rough on him, but he was adamant on staying awake.'' She let out a soft laugh.

Edward gave a smile as well. Babies were always stubborn, much more than a child or teenager. Edward didn't know how stubborn Caden would be, but he did imagine that it was a high change of him being the most stubborn of all.

''What color are his eyes, Esme?'' Edward asked her quietly.

Esme put her hand on his knee in a mother's fashion. ''Emerald. They are emerald.''

Esme had never seen Edward smile as real as he did just then. It made her heart swell up in adoration for her youngest son. Esme knew that Edward had never smiled like that before, even for his human Bella. Edward didn't even hear Esme's thought.

''Hello Bella, how are you?'' Edward asked as he picked her up from her house the next morning and drove them both to school.

Bella looked over to Edward. ''I'm good. You didn't stay last night. Why?'' Bella knew Edward always stayed the night in her bedroom every night since they met. Last night shouldn't have been any different, but it was for some reason. She also noted that he looked very calm, and peaceful. Nothing like he was before. Almost like something good happened. ''Did something happen?'' She questioned with worry, wondering what made him this happy.

Edward grinned at her. ''No, nothing bad happened. Carlisle and Esme brought home the baby they were adopting last night. They picked him up at the airport from the orphanage nurse that flew with him. Everyone was ecstatic that he came on time.'' He calmly told her as he sped through the streets. He couldn't help but want to go back to home to see how Esme and Caden were doing, but he knew Esme would have everything under control.

Bella knew of the new baby that they were adopting because Alice had told her happily. ''What about the Volturi? Won't they try to hurt him? He's human isn't he?''

''Yes, Caden is human, but the Volturi had known of Carlisle and Esme's plans of adopting the baby, and changing him when he turns eighteen. The Volturi were only happy to give Carlisle the chance to have a son to raise properly, and for Esme to get her chance back to have a baby.'' Edward told her as they pulled up to the school to see his siblings by their cars chatting happily about Caden to each other. Jasper looked calmer than usual, and Rosalie looked happy in Bella's mind. The baby must be someone important.

''What's his full name?'' Bella asked him while getting out of the Volvo with Edward opening her door like usual.

''Caden Andrew Cullen. He is two months in one week, so he is very young.'' He told her easily before looking over at his siblings. Alice came skipping over alone. Something Bella was curious about. Usually Emmett came with her, but this time he stayed with Rosalie by her side and just waved before talking to Jasper again.

''Did you tell her?'' Alice repeated over three times before Edward was able to answer.

''Yes, Alice she knows.'' Edward chuckled at his sister who squealed.

''Oh Bella! You have to see his picture! Caden is small, cute, and has big green eyes!'' Alice gushed out and whipped her phone out of her pocket to show Bella a picture of a baby with big green eyes and black hair as it was feeding from a bottle in Esme's arms. The baby was staring at the camera with wide eyes like it was shocked. Bella thought she knew why Edward was so happy looking now. The baby's eyes were of his own color when human. Bella felt a sliver of an emotion inside of her that Jasper caught, but didn't say anything on the subject from his place with Emmett. He just assumed it was about the baby for some reason. Bella admitted that he was cute to Alice as she flipped through the pictures to see the new baby. He was very small in Bella's mind, but most babies were. Bella knew nothing on babies or even small kids, so she was just a little lost on what Alice was talking about, and it must have showed on her face because Alice laughed and made Bella blush. Edward tensed at the rush of the blood, but it was slowly getting bearable.

''Try not to worry about it Bella. Jazzy and I knew nothing on babies until we read almost thirty books on them. But Caden is so good! Even though he has only been here for about ten hours and slept most of it, he is a good baby. You have to meet him after school, okay? You are coming over anyway, so why not?'' Alice finished before skipping away and grabbing Jasper to go inside the school with Emmett and Rosalie following.

Edward chuckled as he and Bella went inside the school also. ''You may meet him if you wish. I will take you back to my house after school.'' Edward told her.

Bella nodded her head. She really did want to meet the new baby that had quickly caught everyone's attention, including her Edward.

The school day flew by to the Cullen children who were eager to return back home and see their sibling. As soon as the bell rang, the Cullen children made their ways to their lockers to put the school books away. Emmett was seen inside the school looking incredibly happy to most people, as was Rosalie who was seen smiling to her siblings, unlike her in the school's eyes. Jasper was calm throughout the day and hadn't tensed up as much or look uncomfortable, with little Alice always dancing around him whistling. Edward was seen with them and alone with a peaceful look on his face. Bella's friends wondered what happened and asked in the classes they had with her, and she told them their baby brother finally came from overseas. The rumor train had started to spread like wildfire, but the Cullens couldn't care less about what they thought. All that mattered to them was that they had their little family member where he belonged; home.

''Finally! I want to go home so bad! I wonder how Caden is doing?'' Emmett wondered out loud as he walked with Rosalie to their jeep. Alice skipped merrily with Jasper holding onto her backpack for her with a grin.

''I think he is doing fine. I looked earlier, and I saw Carlisle and Esme taking him to the store for some shopping. He really enjoyed the car ride.'' Alice commented while they made it to the convertible and the jeep.

''I do hope so. He was a bit out of it this morning, but I suppose that could be from the time change.'' Jasper commented as he saw Edward walk to his Volvo with Bella. ''He must be taking Bella to the house to see Caden.'' He continued.

Rosalie huffed. ''Why? Caden is not her family!''

Emmett shrugged and watched them drive away. ''Maybe he wishes to distract her from wanting to be changed. Everyone knows he doesn't want to change her, and Carlisle won't change her if he says no.'' He mused over that thought as he helped Rosalie into the jeep.

Alice sighed. ''He will never change her because his vampire has no wish for it. He will never go against his vampire, even though he fights its' urges to drain her.'' Alice wished that Bella would understand that it would never happen. She wouldn't even survive the change most likely from what her visions said.

Jasper made a noise of understanding as he opened Alice's door. He did understand the vampire's urges to drain her. His own vampire longed for it, but he fought his own vampire down in the wish to do so. Getting in the convertible, Jasper pulled out before Emmett to lead the way back to the house to see Caden. Emmett followed suit.

-BREAK—

''Esme we're back! Where is little Caden?'' Alice asked while jumping up the stairs to the living room to see Caden in front of the television. He was laying on a soft blanket that Rosalie had gotten with his blanket on top of it in his tiny fist while he played with it and made cooing noises to himself. Emmett sped up the stairs by Alice's side with Rosalie scoffing behind them at a calmer pace with Jasper. Bella and Edward were on the couch while a pre-recorded Nick Jr. show was playing for Caden, not that he was paying attention to it at all because it seemed his blanket was clearly more interesting than the brightly colored musical show.

Alice immediately went to her knees in front of Caden making him look at her for the sudden movement with a little toothless smile on his face. Alice let out a squeal in excitement of seeing her new little brother smile at her.

Emmett went over to a baby toy and picked it up. ''What the hell is this?'' Emmett pulled the toy and it made a stretching sound before vibrating and rattling. Emmett dropped it immediately in shock and Jasper laughed at him. Rosalie went over to the baby and, like always, ignored the other human that was always in this house.

Esme came out of the kitchen when she heard Emmett curse to reprimand him for it when she saw the baby toy stop rattling on the floor. She laughed at her son being afraid of a baby toy before talking to Bella. ''Would you like something to eat, dear?'' She asked kindly like always.

Bella shook her head. ''No thank you Esme. I'm okay.''

Esme just smiled and went back to the kitchen. Jasper sat in a chair the farthest from Bella like he usually did and looked on as his twin picked up Caden with ease.

''How do you do that?'' Jasper asked her, completely serious at how to hold a baby.

Rosalie smiled as she laid the baby's head on her shoulder and patted his back softly and turned to her brother. ''You support the neck and head. He has no muscles in his neck to hold his head up yet, so you have to do it for him, and you obviously have to support his body so you hold under him.'' Rosalie was a pro at babies 101 in Jasper's mind and told her that promptly, making everyone crack a smile and a laugh.

Rosalie looked smug. ''Of course I am.'' She said conceitedly.

Carlisle chuckled as he came out of his office and into the living room. He had taken the day off to have some bonding time with Caden and Esme, and the hospital basically told him to come to work in a few days. Emmett was entertaining himself with Alice as they tried to figure out what baby toys were the funniest. Edward was on the couch with Bella as she relaxed. Jasper was watching his sister interact with the new Cullen like a master, and Esme had just come out of the kitchen with a bottle and a smile.

Caden had his emerald eyes glued onto shiny looking thing on the ground that the burly man was playing with, and he wanted it. Instead of taking the shiny thing, he started to gnaw on the woman's shoulder, making her laugh. To Caden, she tasted like something sweet so he continued to do it while drooling on her in the process.

''He's trying to bite me I think.'' Rosalie told her mother who stood there with a bottle and a smile.

Alice gasped. ''Rosalie, don't move! I have to take a picture!'' Alice quickly got up with her phone and took a picture of Caden and Rosalie from the side so it showed she was holding the cutest baby in the world. ''I'm making this into a framed photo and hanging it on the wall!'' The family and Bella were laughing at Alice's enthusiasm.

''He is too young to be teething, so must want to eat.'' Carlisle said as he sat down in a leather chair to be able to look at his daughter holding his new son.

''Jazzy wants to feed him!'' Alice said happily.

Jasper looked to her sharply. ''What?''

Rosalie took Alice's go-ahead look and walked to Jasper, Caden still gnawing on her shoulder contently. Jasper became very un-Jasper like and became nervous.

''Um, no, maybe next time.'' Jasper told her, but she still used one hand to push him back down into the chair while still having a good grip on the baby.

''Hold out your arms, my twin.'' Rosalie half-commanded with a raised blonde eyebrow. Jasper knew he was no match for Rosalie when she wanted something and she felt determined, so he did as told. ''Just like that, and support his back with your forearm, and his head in the crook of your arm.'' She instructed as she placed Caden inside the nervous vampire's arms. Caden naturally went with the flow and looked up to the blonde man holding him with a smile. Jasper heard Alice take a picture along with Esme and rolled his eyes humanly at them. Esme came over with the warm bottle and showed Jasper how to hold it so Caden could eat.

''Look at the big bad war vampire feed a little human baby.'' Emmett cooed out making Jasper send a glare his way.

''Keep it up Emmett and Peter will come for a visit.'' Jasper threatened him. Emmett laughed but sent out nervous vibes. Bella was lost on the subject, but would ask Edward later. He would tell her what she wanted to know like he always did.

Carlisle occasionally took casual glances at Jasper while he fed Caden as he read his medical book with a pleased smile. Esme and Alice were going camera-happy and snapping photos of the both. Caden was happily eating and falling asleep at the same time. Rosalie was sitting on the arm of Carlisle's chair looking accomplished, and Emmett was just being himself and fiddling with the baby toys. Edward was contently watching Jasper hold the baby with a grin. This was the first time he had seen Jasper so worried and nervous like real father was. It was amusing to watch, but also good to know that Jasper had some great control with his bloodlust around Caden. Bella just sat there with Edward and texted on her phone to her friends.

Jasper was pretty amazed with his self-control around the baby, but he didn't complain once.

_Woohoo! There you go! Just a first chapter of a trial story. I really hope you guys liked it!_

_-Halen_


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Story**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Maybe T+. I guess I'll put M for future chapters._

**Summary:** _NON-MAGIC! OOC!harry! Caden was abandoned in an orphanage by his only relatives after his parents were murdered. He is only two months old, but it seems that Carlisle Cullen has come to Caden's rescue. Carlisle and Esme wanted a baby to raise, so they went to adopt. Alice recommended that they head to England to search for their future child. Esme is taken by Caden's eyes and she regains her mother-side and adopts him. Edward's heart is taken from him when he lays eyes on Caden, and between them grows a bond. However nothing is as it seems with little Caden and there's one downfall to the bonding of these two; Edward's girlfriend and supposed mate._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write._

**Chapter 2: Bonding with the Baby**

Caden Cullen was happily lying on a blanket that was placed on the ground with a few toys placed around him. It had been a week since he came to the Cullen family, and they were all loving every minute of it. Caden was a very interesting child. He had taken to his parents quite well, and always liked to be held by his mother. To Caden, she was very pretty. His father was pretty, too. The other tall people in the house were very nice to Caden. They played with him, fed, him, and were nothing like the other mean people he had seen before. The other family was just a bad family and never liked Caden for some reason. But the people here loved Caden to death. The other women who had cared for him before his parents were always nice to him as well. They always talked to him, and played with him all day. He had even played with a puppy with the women that were caring for him one time.

There were no puppies here, but Caden still liked it in this place. The people here felt cold, but Caden didn't mind. They always had gentle hands, never mean hands like the family that took care of him before. All that was there were mean hands, darkness, and nothing to eat. But his mother fed him all the time when he got hungry. She also talked to him, and never left him in a dark room all alone, or has mean hands. She always smiled too, and that made Caden smile as well. He liked her smile, along with his fathers. It was a nice thing that they always did.

Caden also loved the color of their eyes. It was bright most of time and so pretty. They all had the same color eyes, and Caden knew that they were his mother and father's kids. But he was too. They were nice as well, the tall kids. They always played with him when they were here. They always went somewhere when he woke up, but then they came back. Caden didn't know where they went, but he still liked to see them. The big one usually had Caden sitting in his lap while he played something on the screen that played the music and showed the bright colors. Caden didn't really pay attention to what the big one was doing, but he liked the thing he held in his hands, and he had tried to play with it as well most of the time. The big one only laughed and continued what he was doing. The blonde girl was the one who like mother. She cared for Caden like he was hers. He like being held by her and getting food from her. The other blonde was a guy. He looked like father almost, and was always reading like father. Caden liked to fall asleep on top of him. It was nice to do that, and the blonde never pushed him away. The smaller girl was always flashing something at him, but he didn't mind. She always smiled and talked to him, and Caden loved it.

Now the other guy, he was different. Caden loved being held by this guy. He was the one who stayed with him at night sometimes until he fell asleep. The guy usually fed Caden whenever he had Caden with him. There was something about this guy that made Caden wish he would stay with him all the time. He always smiled at him, and it seemed so different than the others'. Caden didn't mind it. It always made him laugh in happiness. The guy was special, and Caden was drawn in by the special bond.

''Caden, let's go to the store honey!'' Esme said with glee, making her son giggle in return. Her little son was wearing the cutest onesie. It was a light blue with a baby tiger on it, and he had the baby hat to protect his head from the sun. That and it looked so cute in Esme's mind.

The rest of her children ran down downstairs except Edward who was in his piano room still playing, but chuckling at his siblings' excitement. Carlisle came out of his study calmly with a smile.

''I think a family trip is in order. Did you not wish to go to the baby store Esme dear?'' Carlisle asked his wife who was shaking her head with a smile at her children.

''Yes, dear I did. Well, we all should go together. It is a great bonding experience for Caden.'' Esme agreed. ''Let me get my shoes and my coat, and we will all go. Coats everyone!'' Esme told her children as she walked to her bedroom with Carlisle behind her.

Edward came out of his piano room with a grin. ''Everyone heard Esme. Go get your coats. Can you get mine Alice? I will stay with Caden.''

Alice nodded and went up the stairs with the others following behind her, all forgetting they were vampires and had super speed. Edward shook his head with disbelief, before bending down to pick up Caden who reached for him. Perhaps they were all spoiling him, but he was just getting accustomed to things, and Edward couldn't help himself, but to pick up the baby with a heart beating lullaby. In his ears; it was a beautiful sound that called to him.

Caden happily laid in Edward's arms as Esme came out with her coat. Caden was dressed warmly enough for the weather so she didn't take his. Carlisle came out as well and gave a grin at seeing his son holding his baby brother. The Cullen teens came down the stairs with coats that weren't needed and Alice handed Edward his.

Esme took Caden from Edward and walked to the garage. ''Alright! Let's go everyone!'' She exclaimed.

''Mom, look at this one! It's so cute!'' Alice stated and held out a onesie for show.

Esme went over to her daughters to pick out clothes and the gentleman of the group separated to look in the store with Caden in Carlisle's arms cooing softly to himself. The men were attracting much attention but they never paid any mind to the other humans. They aimlessly walked around the store looking at books, baby toys, and other things that were baby-safe. Carlisle held on to his son as he looked at a new bassinette cover. Caden continued to amuse himself as his father decided to take the item he thought Esme would like. He added it to the cart they had with them.

''Dad, look at this.'' Emmett said and showed a mobile that went about a bassinette. Carlisle hummed as he turned around to see Emmett holding up a unique mobile of rotating planets that were baby colors and with faces. Emmett was smirking as he held it, and so was Jasper.

Edward looked to it. ''Well, he may like science growing up?'' He tried as he looked to his father and Caden who was looking at the box with wide emerald eyes.

Carlisle looked at the price, though money was no matter with him. They had plenty of money for many lifetimes ahead of them.

Jasper took the box to look at it, fully aware that they were all getting stares from the soon-to-be mothers and fathers that were in the store. ''Well, it says the colors will catch Caden's eyes, and help him develop how to see proper colors. And the faces are just for the cuteness of the baby things I guess. It's easy to assemble enough.'' Jasper said as he handed it back to Emmett.

Emmett continued to smirk. ''I say we get it. It plays music and everything. We can even pre-record Edward's music and download it into the mobile.'' Emmett said as he put it in the cart.

Carlisle thought for a moment. He wanted to see if they had a certain item that he knew Caden could use and decided to go ask. ''Edward, why don't you and Jasper take Caden and look around the store for anything he could use in the future?''

Edward agreed quickly accepted Caden into his arms with a smirk. He loved having Caden in his arms, and Caden loved it as well because he smiled toothlessly at his brother. Jasper gave up a grin at the emotions coming off of his brother and Caden. It was of a strong bond that Jasper was certain no one could break. Carlisle noticed that his son became a little star struck and grinned happily.

''Well, Emmett, come along. We're going to look for something.'' Carlisle said as he patted his other son's shoulder. Emmett followed easily, but not before cooing childishly at Caden and poking his small belly.

Jasper and Edward watched the two leave with shakes of their heads. They turned around to go the other direction to the electronic section, both worrying over Emmett's sanity.

''I do wonder what Caden will actually use though. Babies use things then ignore them. Like he does for his blanket.'' Jasper pondered.

Edward chuckled as he held on to Caden and looked at a walker. ''Nothing will replace Caden's blanket. His birth mother made it for him, and I doubt he'll ever leave it.'' He gazed thoughtfully at the walker. Caden could at least have it for the future. He looked around for one that suited Caden's tastes that he noticed over the week.

Jasper knitted his eyebrows together. ''He can remember his mother?''

Edward shook his head. ''Not likely. He may mostly remember a good feeling about the blanket. His mind is unreadable right now because he has no conscious thoughts or the ability to think consciously. That's why he hates being alone. He remembers something bad.''

Jasper sighed. ''Maybe his old relatives left him in the dark too much. But he was so young, how can he even think that far back?'' Jasper picked out the walker that had little dinosaurs. ''Dinosaurs are okay for boys right?'' he asked cluelessly.

Edward chuckled and looked down to Caden. Caden kept looking at the big dinosaur on the box with fascination. ''Caden likes it, so put it in the cart.'' He concluded. If Caden liked it; why couldn't he have it?

Jasper shrugged and lifted the box easily and set it inside the cart with the mobile. ''Hey, why don't we look for stuffed animals? You know, something he can actually drag around with him?'' Jasper asked his younger brother.

Edward agreed and apparently so did Caden due to his cooing. The two brothers laughed before walking their way to the toys, ignoring the stares they were getting. Caden started to whine from hunger, and Jasper felt the emotion.

''I think he's getting hungry.'' Jasper said as he looked on at his brother slightly bounce the whining baby.

Edward looked in the cart for the diaper bag and took the pre-made bottle that Esme made and gave it to the baby that greedily sucked down the formula.

''That stuff has to be nasty.'' Jasper stated over the smell of the formula. Caden just continued to drink it.

Edward nodded. ''It has to be, but Carlisle says it's good for him. It some type of special blend that will help him keep the weight he has on him. It may be nasty smelling and tasting, but at least it's helping him.''

Jasper agreed fully as they made it to the stuffed animal isle. They looked down the aisle that held probably hundreds to thousands of stuffed animals.

''Oh dear.'' Both boys said simultaneously and looked to each other with incredulous faces, and looked back to the isle. ''Maybe we should do this later?'' Jasper wondered.

Edward silently agreed, and both boys backed out of the aisle slowly and walked away from the animals that stared at them.

''What did you guys get? Oh! A bassinette cover!'' Alice exclaimed happily.

Jasper chuckled at his bouncy mate. He noticed that most the other parents were staring at Alice than Caden. ''Alice?'' Jasper whispered.

Alice giggled and motioned for Caden from Edward who was grinning. ''They think he's mine, so I'm letting them think it.'' Alice said impishly and cooed at Caden, who mimicked her. Jasper grinned at his mate's little game.

Esme came back with Carlisle and smiles of amusement. They were playing the game also it seemed. Emmett stood with Rosalie and grinned.

''Next baby store; we call him.'' Rosalie said with a smirk.

Alice nodded. ''Deal.''

Esme pretended to pout. ''But he's mine!'' Carlisle put his arm around her and laughed.

Alice waved her hand. ''He's yours at home mother, so I don't have to get up at three in morning!'' Alice said loud enough for the eavesdropping humans to hear.

Esme rolled her eyes. ''How true. You pass him off to your mother. How mature my little daughter.'' Esme's mind was laughing at the little game they were playing, and Edward couldn't agree more.

''At least he's not a colicky baby. He sleeps pretty well in our room.'' Jasper stated with a smirk.

Emmett scoffed. ''That's because you sleep like a rock bro. Or you're doing it like two rabbits in mating season. Trying for another one?'' Emmett said sarcastically

Alice looked at him while she picked up a little lion plushy. ''You and Rose are well on your way, big brother. Is Caden going to have a little cousin?''

Rose scowled at her sister. ''And mess up this gorgeous body? I don't think so.'' She said conceitedly, making everyone laugh.

''No more children in this house please. You get allowances every week for a reason.'' Carlisle threw in there.

Edward snickered. ''How do you think Caden came into play, dad? Alice and Jasper don't buy condoms. They buy – whatever they buy.'' He knitted his eyebrows together. ''I don't think I want to know though.'' He concluded and stepped closer to Esme.

''Why do you want this?'' Emmett asked and lifted up a box with a whiteboard.

Alice looked away from Caden. ''Oh! That's an interactive art board for him when he gets bigger! Carlisle says it's good for creativity!''

Emmett looked over the stuff. ''So we're getting stuff for the future? What will he play with now?''

''He has a foot fetish right now, so we're good.'' Jasper told him seriously.

The family laughed at him. Edward looked to Caden who was gazing at him with his green eyes.

''Alright. I want him back.'' Edward stated and went to Alice to take him. She knew why, but pouted.

''My own son that I gave birth to wants you more than he wants me.'' Alice complained with humor in her eyes. The humans surrounding them started to whisper when they heard the confession that the baby was hers. The Cullens were very amused.

Edward looked to Caden with a smirk and saw him smiling at him again. ''That is because I make the music that puts him to sleep when Esme puts him down.''

Rosalie nodded. Got to love the sandman.'' She said as she picked up a little teething ring. ''Dad? I thought he was too young to teeth?''

Carlisle saw the ring. ''Yes he is too young, but when I looked him over the other night, I noticed his gums were a little red, so when Alice puts them in the freezer, and he gnaws on it, it will sooth his gums. I want to do an exam on him, but I'm not sure on what to look for right now'' He said honestly.

Rosalie had a thoughtful face on. ''Maybe that is why he chewed on me.'' She looked to her sister with a raised blonde eyebrow. ''Just so you know Alice; your guys' son drooled on shirt. You owe me a new one.''

Alice gained a surprise look that she was pinning it on her as they were at the register with the cashier and bagger grinning at the family. ''I owe you a shirt? Caden owes me nine months of fatness, and ruined pants because I sneezed!'' The people in the family broke down laughing along with the cashier and bagger at their line, and Jasper tried to hold in his chuckles at his wife's 'dilemma' from their 'son'. ''And don't get me started on the hornyness I went through. I had never seen Jazzy so exhausted due to my pregnancy with Caden. I don't how he kept it up so much, but I am ever thankful! Also, while we're at it, you can blame your boyfriend for not buying the damn condoms when I needed it. So there!'' Alice snapped her finger in Rosalie's laughing face.

The surrounding people we're chuckling at the 'teenage mother' and her pregnancy problems, and Edward was trying to not shake too much with laughter because Caden was sleeping in his arms. ''Enough of your teenage pregnancy problems. Oh my. You two belong on a drama show.'' Edward complained and walked away with Esme following with one cart that had been paid for already and a big smile. Emmett pushed the other one a few minutes later and Rosalie just tried to contain her giggles. Alice still looked offended, but her mind was racing with humorous thoughts, and Jasper was following Carlisle and taking about Caden.

Edward couldn't wait for the next trip to a bay store in a different city. Maybe they would go to the next state over for Emmett to have his fun, and for Rosalie to be offended. Alice caught Edward's plan, and thought it was a good one. She couldn't wait.

_There you go! I know it's not as long as the last one, but I thought it was perfect :3_

_So the Cullens are having fun playing games with Caden, eh? Wonder if Edward gets his chance at being an only father….Should I do that one in a few chapters? Or should I make a little story with one-shots on the Cullen children's fun with passing Caden off as theirs? And also add in some bonding time with Edward and Caden? You're thoughts would help!_

_Well, please read and review. I don't know if you guys actually read my little Author's Notes, but I hope you do!_

_-Halen._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Maybe T+. I guess I'll put M for future chapters._

**Summary:** _NON-MAGIC! OOC! Harry! Caden was abandoned in an orphanage by his only relatives after his parents were murdered. He is only two months old, but it seems that Carlisle Cullen has come to Caden's rescue. Carlisle and Esme wanted a baby to raise, so they went to adopt. Alice recommended that they head to England to search for their future child. Esme is taken by Caden's eyes and she regains her mother-side and adopts him. Edward's heart is taken from him when he lays eyes on Caden, and between them grows a bond. However nothing is as it seems with little Caden and there's one downfall to the bonding of these two; Edward's girlfriend and supposed mate._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write._

**Chapter 3: Caden Doesn't Like**

* * *

''Hush, Caden. Hush, Honey.'' Esme soothed the crying baby.

Caden was about five months now, and was adjusting fine in his home life with the Cullens. Caden had taken to everyone quite well, and just adored Edward holding him, talking to him, and playing with him. Everyone had their time with Caden, or course. Carlisle had taken to relaxing with Caden for their own bonding time, and they would lie on the couch together and Caden would take a short nap with the TV off, and Carlisle closing his own eyes. Esme usually had bonding time by rocking him to sleep at night in their room, and to taking him on outings in the town whenever she felt he was okay to. Rosalie was the one to pick out his clothes, along with Alice, and Rosalie was the one who read to him from his story books after school and interacted with him. Alice was the one who bought him things and spoiled him rotten, and being herself around him. Jasper tried to feed him now and then and not test his limits around the baby, but he did hold him at times while he read one of his Civil War novels. Emmett always had Caden in his lap playing his video games like he usually did, and played with him and his toys. Emmett thought they were the funniest things in the world.

Caden was currently crying and rubbing at his ears a little as Esme bounced him soothingly. Caden had been suffering a cold of sorts, and was feeling miserable for a few days. He had cried, hardly ate, and wouldn't sleep without forcing him. Carlisle didn't want Jasper manipulating him too much, as he wanted Caden to try and sleep on his own and not become dependent on the lethargy waves Jasper would sometimes give him. Esme had tried to rock him for about half an hour, but he wouldn't stop crying. Esme decided to call her husband who was at the hospital. All of her children were at school, so it was just her and her upset, sick baby boy.

Esme put Caden back on the floor of the living room on his blanket, making him cry even harder as Esme left for the phone. She dialed her husband's number on his office phone and waited for him to answer while keeping an eye on her crying son that flipped himself over onto his small stomach and put his forehead onto the blanket while he cried making his noises of wanting his mother.

'_'Carlisle Cullen speaking.''_

Esme sighed in relief. ''Carlisle it's Esme.'' She informed him.

'_'Esme? Is everything alright, dear?''_ Carlisle asked with worry evident in his voice. _''I can hear Caden screaming, Esme. Is he okay?''_ Carlisle said after hearing Caden make his cries on the other end.

Esme shook her head even though Carlisle couldn't see it. ''No, I think he has something. He has not eaten all day, and he's becoming feverish.''

'_'Bring him in. I'll be waiting in the lobby for you and Caden. Wrap him up warmly, and bring everything you need for him like usual.''_ Carlisle told her calmly. _''I'll run some tests on him and see what he has come down with.''_

Esme agreed with him and told him she would be there in about twenty minutes and hung up the phone. Esme rushed back into the room that held her crying son that still had his head on the floor and on his stomach. Esme lifted him and went to get them both ready for their trip to the hospital. She had dressed her son in a warm onesie as Carlisle would most likely remove it to do his tests, and gave him his little seahorse plushy that he loved so much; they were getting him interested in sea life and science, and he had taken to it quite well. Caden whined as he stuffed the tail of the plushy in his mouth and gummed it. Esme quickly put her shoes on and a jacket before taking her son to the car and strapping him into his seat. As Esme started to car, Caden became upset again with his mother comforting him while driving, and putting on Edward's soft piano music to ease her son's cries.

-BREAK-

Esme carefully carried the car seat that held her resting son with the diaper bag on her shoulder into the lobby of the hospital. True to Carlisle's word; he was waiting inside the lobby with a gentle smile like normal, and wearing his doctor's coat. He walked calmly towards his wife to greet her normally and take a look at his son in the carrier. Both Cullen members ignoring the looks they were getting and the whispers they were receiving.

''How was the ride over here?'' Carlisle questioned Esme as he took the car seat from his wife to carry Caden to an exam room.

Esme followed and sighed. ''He didn't calm down until we were on the road here for five minutes, even with Edward's music playing and having his toy.'' She took a peek inside the car seat to see her son still had his plushy in a death grip. Carlisle spoke to Esme the whole ride up to the children's ward to do his exam. There were a few stray nurses that strayed onto their path, along with some doctors and Carlisle did his customary greetings before reaching the ward.

''Samantha?'' Carlisle called out.

A heavy set dark-skinned woman came from behind the counter with her black hair in a bun on her head and her warm dark eyes filled with such ease and calmness that Esme usually only saw on Carlisle. ''Yes, Doctor?'' The nurse asked with her voice smooth as can be.

''I was hoping you would be able to run some tests on my son Caden while I retrieve Doctor Gerandy. You of course, know Esme my wife and Caden's mother.'' Carlisle told her with a smile. Esme said her hellos, and Samantha said hello as well, before looking in the carrier with a love struck expression.

''Oh! He is just the cutest thing, Doctor. I haven't held a baby this small since my own son. You give me that baby and I'll run those tests for you.'' Samantha said holding out her hands for the carrier in an expectant manner.

Carlisle thanked her and handed the carrier to the nurse. Carlisle told his wife he would return shortly and left the ward.

''Come on now, momma. We'll get this cutie checked out and ready to leave and live his life to the fullest.'' Samantha told Esme with a mother's smile and led her to room. Esme quite liked this human already. She handled Caden with care, and knew what she was doing with her sick son. As the nurse picked up Caden his eyes popped open and Esme expected him to start crying again when he realized that the woman wasn't her. Instead; he looked with a suspicious looked at Samantha who looked back at him while she held him.

''Now honey, I know you don't see very many black women in this town, but I assure you, I am not an alien.'' Samantha told Caden who continued to study her suspiciously. Esme held in her chuckles and the nurse saw her and gave another smile. ''Now, how about we take off this cute outfit and weigh you?'' Samantha said excitedly.

All the while Caden had only whined a few times during the tests and rubbed his ears a few times. After the nurse completed her tasks of taking blood she set down the baby that began to whine again until Esme gave him his plushy. The nurse left after a few words to run the blood samples down to the lab to get them checked out. Esme had kept Caden busy by rocking him on the rocking chair that was in the room.

It had been about thirty minutes of Esme being in the room with the upset Caden that had began to cry again with Esme bouncing him gently. The nurses had given sympathetic looks to the baby, but couldn't really do anything about the crying unless ordered. Carlisle came back into the room with Doctor Gerandy and Carlisle went to Esme's side and took Caden who was crying miserably.

Doctor Gerandy looked through the papers he had and gave some glances towards his colleague that was trying to calm the baby that buried his head into Carlisle's neck as he cried. ''Well, his tests show Caden has an ear infection, and I would like to take an X-Ray of his chest if you allow me to, Carlisle.'' Doctor Gerandy said.

Carlisle agreed to it after confirming with Esme who worried over her son.

The test proved to be difficult due to the fact that Caden didn't like the machine sound, and continued to move around on the board, but they had eventually taken a few X-Rays. Esme had waited inside the patient room and when Carlisle had come back with the subdued Caden, she took him back immediately and asked what they had found.

Carlisle answered his wife. ''Well, surprisingly, Caden has asthma. It's in the early stages, and he most likely show signs in a few months or less.''

Esme thought it over. ''But I haven't even heard him wheeze at all, or have trouble breathing.'' She started.

''Neither have I, Esme, but the X-Ray showed the evidence.'' Carlisle told her softly.

Doctor Gerandy came back into the room with a prescription for Caden. ''Here you are Carlisle. I got the first doses of medicine for you. I'm positive that you and your wife can easily care for your son and get him over the infection in no time. As for the asthma; I recommend getting a nebulizer for him. I also have a week worth of that medication as well.'' Doctor Gerandy said as he handed them over to the humbled Carlisle. ''I now think of this as I have paid you back for when you helped me out with my work the past few months.'' Doctor Gerandy teased.

Carlisle laughed and agreed they had already been even, but he thanked him none the less for his generosity.

The doctor smiled at the mother of the child that had just fallen to sleep. ''Take care, Mrs. Cullen. Tell your children I said hello.'' The doctor asked and walked out of the room to go back to his own work.

Carlisle turned back to Esme who held onto Caden, and started to pack up the stuff. Carlisle spoke to her as he put the medication in the diaper bag. ''I will bring the nebulizer home after work for his first treatment tonight. You can stay with him of course, dear, and I want to try the treatment inside our room for him to be more relaxed.'' He told her as she put her son back in the car seat and turned to him. ''For now, just go home, and take a rest. The children should be back by now, along with Bella. Just make sure Caden rests. No loud noises for a few days, as his hearing will be very sensitive, alright?'' he asked her.

Esme nodded her head and picked up the car seat and the diaper bag. ''Alright then. Thank you, Carlisle and I will see you at home.'' She gave him a goodbye kiss and they both walked out of the room and went separate ways after Samantha said her goodbyes to Esme. On the way home, Caden had slept the entire way while Esme lightly played the piano music for him like always.

When Esme reached the house, true to Carlisle's word; all her children and Bella were here. The sound of the TV had been turned down when Esme came inside with the whining Caden that had rubbed his ears once before beginning to cry with Esme shushing him. Rosalie came in view of her mother to see Caden's emerald eyes were blood-shot from all of his crying.

''You can take him, sweetie.'' Esme told her and Rosalie quickly unstrapped the baby and picked him up.

Emmett looked over from his game. ''He is still crying?'' He asked, even though it wasn't necessary.

Esme nodded and dropped the diaper bag on the chair, and watched her daughter console her crying son that had burrowed his head into her neck. ''Yes, and I know why this time. Caden has an ear infection.''

The teens looked to her surprised, including Bella who watched Rosalie handle the crying baby.

''He is also developing Asthma somehow.'' Esme put out there with a sigh.

Jasper looked to her. ''That is impossible, mother. We would hear it.'' He told her before taking a glance at the baby.

Esme shook her head. ''No. Carlisle states that the X-Ray they took shows it developing. He is bringing home a nebulizer for him.'' Esme made a surprised sound before she dug through the bag with everyone watching her. ''He also has these. Carlisle should be giving it to him later.'' She held up the prescriptions and zoomed to the kitchen to put them away. She came back from the kitchen and remembered her schedule.

Edward heard her thoughts and soothed her. ''Don't worry mother. We can watch Caden until you come back. I'm positive we can handle it.''

Esme looked to her son and gave him an appreciative smile. ''I guess I can go finish my list for the day. I couldn't take Caden with me because he was so upset earlier.'' She confessed and took her keys from her son who handed them to her. She walked over to her youngest son and gave him a kiss before zooming away.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

Caden's cries were inconsolable like they had been for the last few days with everyone trying to calm the sick child. Bella had tried to ignore the cries, but it wasn't working, and became slightly annoyed. Jasper never felt it due to Caden's miserable emotions that had him laying vertical in the chair with his eyes closed to try and fend off the emotions, with Alice beside him and comforting him and occasionally taking glances towards Edward as she spoke to him in her mind.

''He is tired, I know he is, but he is fighting it.'' Jasper said quietly and kept his eyes closed.

Edward sighed and rose from his place by Bella with a plan. He went to Emmett who was lying on his back on the floor with Caden on his chest grabbing his shirt and crying with tears in his emerald orbs that were rimmed red. Edward picked up his baby brother from Emmett who sighed and covered his eyes like he was tired.

''Babies are tough.'' Emmett stated. ''I am so glad I'm a teenager for eternity.'' Emmett said happily to himself softly.

Jasper made an agreeing noise, with Alice and Rosalie stifling their chuckled at their mates.

Edward cradled the smallest Cullen as his cries began to calm down and turned to Bella who was looking at him. ''I'll be right back, Bella. I'm going to put Caden to sleep.''

Bella nodded her head, knowing she had no choice, and Edward walked to Carlisle and Esme's room and closed the door softly. The Cullens and Bella started to hear Caden cry again as he was set in the crib by Edward, and they groaned tiredly. Nothing worked, and now Edward was trying to do the one thing that Caden wouldn't do? They wondered what was wrong with Edward. Everyone was hearing Edward shush the baby over and over as he started the music up softly, with Caden still fighting sleep.

As the minutes went by, Caden became quieter and quieter until they heard his heart even out. Edward didn't come out of the room for about ten more minutes and when he did, he shut the door quietly and quickly to make sure the baby saw no changes in the room.

Emmett flipped over from his place with Rosalie next to him, and looked at his brother with a hopeful expression. ''He will stay asleep now right?'' He pled him.

Edward chuckled softly and made his back to Bella to sit next to her. ''Yes. Caden should sleep at least until Carlisle finally gets home.'' His words made his siblings let out unneeded breaths of relief. Rosalie lay down next to Emmett with a 'thank god' and Alice crawled on top of Jasper who looked at her with a grin as she cuddled into him.

Alice simply stated; ''nap time'' to her mate and closed her eyes. Everyone chuckled softly at Alice.

''How is it you guys don't get thirsty around him like everyone else?'' Bella asked with curiosity, in Edward's mind at least.

Emmett shrugged from his place on the floor. ''No idea. His blood does not really appeal to me at all. Not like yours, at least, not that I would hurt you, though.'' He amended to the female human.

Alice sighed. ''Because; the vampires in us really don't want to hurt the child that Esme calls her blood-son, even though he looks nothing like her or Carlisle, her vampire loves him to death and claimed him.'' She explained as she kept her eyes closed on top of her vampire-pillow.

Jasper nodded his head as much as he could on the arm rest. ''Yes. Even though I have a difficult time with any human-blood around me, Caden is considered vampire property in my vampire's eyes, so it would not dare attack. Plus; somehow I can barely smell his blood.'' Jasper mused over the interesting fact, much to Bella's surprise. She had been around them for the longest time, and he still couldn't stand the smell of her blood. Bella wouldn't lie, but she felt the same sliver of emotion that usually came up when Caden was mentioned. Jasper felt it as well, but didn't understand it, so he didn't comment to Edward or Bella.

Eventually, Esme had returned and questioned where Caden was. She was relieved to hear that he fell asleep at last. Like always; she questioned whether Bella was hungry, and made her something to eat when she replied positively. Esme had brought home some things from the store for Caden and also some snacks for Bella, and she put everything away quietly. The TV was turned on eventually and Emmett played his game with the volume lower than usual, and Bella texted on her phone as Edward read his book and sat next to her. Rosalie and Alice were sitting by the coffee table looking through a fashion magazine for the new season line of clothes that they wanted, and Jasper was trying to relax and make out what the female human was feeling a while ago. Carlisle, soon enough, came back to the house and with him was the nebulizer. Emmett looked at it with Alice funnily as Carlisle went to the kitchen after saying hello to everyone and to speak with Esme.

''The hell, it looks like an oxygen mask, but smaller.'' Emmett commented smarty at the nebulizer mask, and his mate rolled her eyes at him and went back to the magazine. She should have told him that it _was_ an oxygen mask, only baby-sized and gives out medicine for the baby.

Alice looked at the small machine before commenting. ''This is going to scare Caden, I know it.'' She said after she had her small vision.

Edward looked to his sister. ''Most children are frightened by the machine noises, but they become used to it after a few uses.'' He said calmly. ''I'm sure Caden will be just fine, Alice'' Edward said after he saw the unsure look pass on her face.

Carlisle came out of the kitchen with Esme and with an ear dropper and went into the darkened room with the sleeping Caden.

''I don't need to be psychic to know Caden is going to scream.'' Jasper prepared by putting a pillow over his head like he was going to suffocate himself. Emmett plugged his ears quickly and the girls copied him as they heard Caden being woken up by Carlisle and then, true to Jasper's word; the poor baby boy screamed. Edward winced at the sound, but he didn't cover his ears like his sibling, and Bella made a face, while the parent consoled the angry baby that they, in Caden's mind, tortured with something.

''Oh, he can really scream.'' Bella said quietly and made a wince when the baby heavily cried in the room with Carlisle and Esme still inside with him.

Emmett looked to her with his ears still covered strongly. ''You should have heard him last week when Edward went to go hunt and didn't come back for an hour.'' He informed her.

Alice agreed with her brother. ''He was not a happy baby until Edward returned and spoiled him in attention for a few hours.'' She giggled before flinching at another cry.

Bella turned to her boyfriend who gave a nod and a strange look at Emmett and Alice. ''Yes, even with his music on, Caden was not very pleased with me at all.'' He told his girlfriend softly.

''He's really attached to you.'' Bella told him with something akin to jealousy if the Cullens thought about it, not that they did.

''Attached is not the word.'' Rosalie said offhandedly without looking at the human invading her home.

Jasper flipped over onto his stomach on the wide chair and buried his head into the cushions at the cries that grew in volume before settling down when Carlisle shushed him. ''Caden is very close to Edward in bond. Caden assumes safety with Edward, and tried to stay close to him.'' Jasper said as he left the safety of the cushions that muffled the cries. Caden had stopped crying and was brought out into the living room where he closed his eyes from the light in the room as he adjusted to it. Esme put him on the floor next to Emmett who gazed at the baby when he turned his red-rimmed, blood-shot eyes to him. Bella's look was missed by everyone as they all looked to the baby Cullen.

''Please don't scream. The immortals have sensitive ears, little brother.'' Emmett pled him with his topaz eyes going wide in a puppy look.

Caden gave the first smile of the day at his brother, and the Cullen family grew relieved, making Jasper sink heavily to the floor in relaxation times ten due to everyone else with a big sigh. ''The relief is such a blessing. Thank you all so much.'' Jasper thanked offhandedly as Esme patted his back soothingly as she sat beside her fallen soldier son's form. Alice snickered at her husband's antics as she crawled quickly to Caden to play with him now that he was actually in a good mood.

* * *

_Have fun with this chapter! I'm beginning the next one shortly _

_-Halen_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Maybe T+. I guess I'll put M for future chapters._

**Summary:** _NON-MAGIC! OOC! Harry! Caden was abandoned in an orphanage by his only relatives after his parents were murdered. He is only two months old, but it seems that Carlisle Cullen has come to Caden's rescue. Carlisle and Esme wanted a baby to raise, so they went to adopt. Alice recommended that they head to England to search for their future child. Esme is taken by Caden's eyes and she regains her mother-side and adopts him. Edward's heart is taken from him when he lays eyes on Caden, and between them grows a bond. However nothing is as it seems with little Caden and there's one downfall to the bonding of these two; Edward's girlfriend and supposed mate._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write._

_**Chapter 4: Caden shows**_

* * *

Another three months had passed by quickly and Caden was now almost nine months old, and the time for the Cullen family to leave Forks was drawing near. Bella had turned eighteen, and Edward was still denying the change that she wanted so desperately so she could be with Edward. Bella had become insistent on the change, and Edward was at a loss. He had spoken to Carlisle many times on what he should do, and each time, Carlisle said if he didn't want to change her, to not change her. Edward had broken up with Bella the best way possible; at the school parking lot, and had told her that they had to move soon. The Chief had gotten wind of it, but was nothing short than pleased with the way he had done it; the most polite way a man should have done it with the truth. That still never stopped Bella from trying to speak to Edward. He did talk to her, as he didn't want to be rude, but it was about nothing on the family, Caden included, or the change. He wouldn't go into the subject of the change at all.

Currently, the Cullen family was all in the living room having a meeting about the human female that posed a threat to their secret.

Emmett let out a breath. ''Look, bro, we all know you do not want to change her. Do not force yourself and anger your vampire.'' He warned his lost brother who held on to Caden on his hip as he stood up.

Jasper gave a nod. ''I agree. I say to not change her. Do not give in to her. No matter how much you love her, Edward, this life isn't for her.''

Edward sighed. ''I know, Jasper, but what about when we leave Forks?'' He asked them the million dollar question that made them antsy.

Rosalie shook her head at her brother, and spoke with no anger or frustration in her voice. ''This is why I told you not to tell her, Edward. This problem we now face in fear of her telling someone in anger when we leave.'' She said softly. ''We have to care for Caden, and prepare him for the future and his own change. Caden is the human that is our family, and that all of our vampires want to care for and claim as a sibling and son. Bella is not.'' Rosalie told him and folded her arms across her chest with Emmett wrapping his arm around her. ''But I can't tell you what to do with the human, as I already said, maybe in a bad way before with the hard truth, that she is your problem that you now have to take care of and protect our family.'' She ended.

Emmett felt proud of his mate for saying that, and in the best way she could to Edward about their little problem. Caden cooed to himself as he started to speak in gibberish to himself as he played with Edward's shirt collar.

Alice puffed out a breath of unneeded air. ''I am looking into Bella's future, and she is blocking me somehow. I think she is planning something, but she is making sure I cannot see it.'' She admitted, making Carlisle and Esme sigh in disappointment.

''We cannot let her do anything that will jeopardize the family. Keep your eyes on her.'' Carlisle told his children as he watched his youngest son fondly as Edward interacted with him naturally.

The medication for his ear infection had made it go away quickly, and Caden had been back to his good mood, smiles, giggles, and entertaining everybody. He rarely cried again unless he needed changed to which he would only whine and Emmett would pass him off to his mate and say; ''keep it'', making Rosalie laugh before changing him, and returning him to Emmett. Caden was developing slowly due to his past neglect, but was beginning to gain a little more weight now, and becoming longer. His black hair was thicker now, and hanged down into his eyes in little curls before Esme had cut it a bit. His emerald eyes became more prominent and were shown brightly due to the ebony of his hair, and the whiteness of his skin, and Edward noticed they were more of his own eye color before he was turned.

Caden was learning to crawl now as well, and enjoyed trying to get up on his knees to go to someone. Most of time right now, Caden scooted to someone and played with something random next to them. At times, Emmett enjoyed doing it as well with him, just for the family to laugh at his childishness. Caden was always seen with a smile wherever he went, and the town of Forks thought he was just an adorable baby that was easily pleased. Caden was also beginning to try and say some of the easy words that they were teaching him, like; momma and daddy. Most of it was gibberish, but the Cullen family always knew what he wanted.

Jasper enjoyed his own time with Caden when he was ''forced'' to take him with him and Alice when they went to the public library together. Caden was only happy to be with Jasper when he picked out the colorful books for Rosalie and him to read to him. Carlisle and Esme did many things with Caden to bond with him more, and Caden took to it happily. Rosalie and Alice loved to shop for him, and do random things with him. Edward simply loved being with him whenever he was able.

Bella on the other hand; Caden didn't like. He always went quiet around her, and didn't want anyone near him when they were with her. Bella expressed her confusion more than once to Edward, to which he only replied that he didn't trust to many people due to his past, or that he just didn't know her all that well because she hadn't truly bonded with him like the family. Caden rarely even went in the direction she was in when he scooted across the floor. His breathing had begun to change as well. The Asthma had developed strongly, despite the treatment, and needed the nebulizer more than three times a day on his bad days. Bottom line; Caden Cullen didn't like Bella Swan.

Edward sighed again in thought about what to do. He couldn't have her blab to the town their secret, and didn't want her dead, no matter how – whiny she had been these past few months with Caden around, or – clingy. His vampire urged him to just drink her dry and end the problem they had, but Edward denied that urge and his vampire was always agitated and backed down in a huff.

''I will not change her. She is completely safe from any other vampire as we took care of Victoria a few months ago. I just do not know how to fix the mistake I made with our secret.'' Edward admitted. He was a little surprised to not hear Rosalie say I told you so, inside her head or out.

Carlisle spoke. ''It was not a mistake, son. You loved her, and I am sure you still do, and wanted someone to be with. She was a good candidate for a human companion, but I know for a fact she is not your vampire companion that you yearn for.'' He told him softly.

Edward knew his father was right. Bella didn't suit his vampire's needs at all. It only wanted her blood and to let it be after that. If he was honest; his vampire side loved Caden more than Bella, or even anyone else. Caden fit with him perfectly even if he was a child still, he was perfect and everything that matched him. Caden's easy going attitude was sure to follow him when he grew older, and the happiness that went with it. And hopefully; the need to know where he was and to be with Edward at all times.

Alice gasped, and the family turned to her. Jasper held his mate worriedly, as she quickly spun to Edward and Caden. ''Think that again, Edward.'' Alice demanded.

Edward became confused, but repeated his thought process in his head, and Alice had the same vision again. The family became even more confused when Alice jumped up and down in pure joy and squealed happily. Jasper thoroughly worried for his mate's sanity as she continued her happy dance, and he squirmed from her giddy emotions and tried to not burst out laughing, but the smirk on his face was saying he was failing quickly. Edward was the most confused, and Caden just gave a happy laugh at his sister when he looked to her after she had squealed. Rosalie was thinking that she needed to relax, and the parents were very curious and worried as they looked between their daughter and son as one happy danced, and one looked on in pure confusion as he held his youngest brother.

''Alice, stay away from the bears from now on.'' Emmett said humorously.

Alice ignored them and quickly turned back to Edward with a big smile on her face as she kept looking between her two brothers. ''Oh, Edward.'' She simply stated with her huge smile.

Edward turned his gaze to Carlisle who shook his head, and turned back to Alice. ''Yes?'' Edward said slowly, drawing out the word. Caden laughed again before grabbing on to the button of Edward's shirt before he pulled it away from him, just for Caden to return to it before going back to the collar.

Alice continued to grin and showed the vision to Edward through her mind. Edward stilled as he saw the future vision that had him looking at his youngest brother in shock. Caden continued his gibberish, as he happily looked at Edward with his wide smile that showed his first teeth coming in.

Alice replayed the vision again in her mind where Edward would see it.

_Edward was in a bedroom with a teenage Caden. His ebony hair was slightly long and tickled the high part of his slim, lightly tanned neck, and his emerald eyes showed vividly through the pushed to the side bangs. Caden had on a soft grin as he looked to Edward that was with him. Edward looked exactly the same of course, but Caden looked more mature than he used to. Edward gave his crooked grin before leaning in for a kiss that Caden didn't deny._

Edward continued to gaze at Caden while the family looked on.

''Well?'' Emmett said agitatedly. He hated it when those two did the whole 'look in my head thing' and didn't say anything.

''It's Caden.'' Alice said simply while she looked between her two brothers.

Esme looked worried now. ''What about Caden, Alice? Is he okay?'' She looked over her son from her place beside Carlisle as Edward still gazed at him.

''He will be just fine with Edward.'' Alice said with a grin.

Rosalie looked to her brothers suspiciously and gave them both a once over, before breaking out into a grin. ''I see.'' She stated and became smug looking as she put a hand on her slim hip.

Emmett looked to his wife. ''I do not. Clarify.'' He told her.

''Same here, Alice dear.'' Jasper stated before he felt his brother's emotions and turned to his brother. ''Never mind, dear. I see as well.'' Jasper said offhandedly with a smirk.

Emmett and the two parents were still lost, until Esme gave a big smile. ''Oh my goodness!'' Esme crowed. She looked to her husband who understood and gave a happy grin.

Emmett grew more agitated. ''Clarify!'' he said with a small growl.

Alice gazed at her bear of a brother. ''Caden is Edward's mate, not Bella.'' She told him.

Emmett spun to his brother and looked closer until he saw the signs. ''Oh. Well, why could you have not just said that earlier instead of becoming a bouncy fool?'' Emmet asked with a wide grin.

The little tiff between Alice and Emmett was ignored by Edward who continued his gazing at Caden with a growing smirk. ''I think I now know how to care for our little human problem, and we'll need some help from a blonde mistress that goes by Rosalie Hale.'' Edward propositioned his sister and gave her a smirk and raised his eyebrow.

Rosalie looked back at him, and gave a slow smirk in understanding. ''What can I do for you, Edward dear?'' Rosalie said seductively and with a manicured hand on her hip and a raised blonde eyebrow as she jutted out her hip slightly, making her mate look at her funnily and then to his brother, and back again.

* * *

The plan had been made perfectly, and everyone agreed to it after much thought and threats on Emmett's part toward his brother in jest and seriousness. Caden's part was taught to him, and he took to it quiet well and became a little needy towards Emmett after the first few days of the plan being in motion. Alice had made everything possible from her vision and Edward's leading the coven in the right direction like a pro. Carlisle thought Edward made a good coven leader, and made him proud to follow Edward until he took back his position in the coven. Esme thought the plan was a little funny, considering the circumstances, but none the less, followed them with trust and faith. Jasper made sure to keep his emotion receiving end open for the Swan girl when the time came and to call his brother in Montana to get some help and advice.

Emmett had taken some time to getting used to the plan, but agreed with it from Rosalie's insistence and Edward's promises to give her back, which made Rose smack him across the head for implying she was property. Emmett did enjoy, however the time with Caden, and to get used to the plan.

As the weeks went on, Bella became more of a problem to the Cullen children, despite the hints they dropped that she had caught. Rosalie had stopped curling her hair, making it lay wavy down her back, much to the school population's shock and lust, and the fact that she didn't use her eyeliner or mascara anymore; which made Emmett look at her like she was from a different planet before becoming horny from her looks that she wore so well in his eyes. Rosalie was very much enjoying her new looks and decided to keep it like this in the next town when they started over again, much to Emmett's happiness, and Jasper's horror from all the lust vibes he received from his brother, which made him call his own brother to get help again and to hurry up on his end of the plan.

Rosalie had slowly became less stone-faced at school, and more open to smiling at the others, which made them curious on what had happened to her. Her fashion looks, while still expensive and designer-like, was a little less – revealing, from Edward's kind words to her before Alice told her to ''stop dressing like a hot hooker looking for a lay''. Rosalie had glared at her sister before thinking over the sentence again and realizing Alice had called her hot, and letting it go and not killing the two people leading the coven currently. Rosalie had begun to wear the designer jeans that hugged her legs and hips that made Emmett steal her away for a good hour that made Jasper flee the house with Alice in tow for an hour or two, and the long sleeved shirts that showed less cleavage and less of her stomach. She had still worn her favorite shoes that went with her outfit, and had openly showed some type of intimate relationship with Edward, and less of a relationship with Emmett, who the school thought would blow up in anger from the sudden change. Instead, Emmett always looked to be smirking and talking about Caden in Bella's earshot that had sounded more of a caring, loving way, which had the human girl thinking that was usually the way vampires talked about mates. Edward had started to take Rosalie to class with them speaking lowly enough to each other from Rosalie's simple directions and advice on Edward could do to make the act more believable, which Edward followed easily. Her grades became better, almost rivaling Edward's and Jasper's, and she interacted more in class, much to the teachers' shock and delight. Most people saw Edward usually giving a soft smiling Rosalie a kiss on her cheek before her classes.

Rosalie and Edward were always highly amused at the rumors that had spread like wildfire when they first saw it. Bella just became more furious when her friends had told her about them, and for her to look like she was planning something again from Alice's words and lack of visions on the human. The other Cullens stayed normal except for Emmett always talking about Caden. The school had instantly thought that Emmett Cullen was gay, and that Caden was going to be his boyfriend when he became older. It was the sequence in the Cullen family to the town of Forks; whichever child was adopted next started a relationship with the other single Cullen, and obviously; Emmett was single and Caden had been adopted not too long ago That rumor usually had Emmett complaining to Esme and Carlisle that the school thought he was now gay, making the family crack up at his dilemma.

Rosalie and Edward's obvious relationship spread around town about the slow progressing, intimate, easy-going start of something blossoming between the two beautiful looking people. The Chief hadn't cared too much, only due to the way that they had come out, and that he didn't start up right away after breaking up with is daughter. He also didn't care very much that Emmett Cullen was gay, despite his daughter's obvious dislike towards it. The Chief was usually seen with a few co-workers only saying love was love and no one could fight it, and his co-workers agreeing with him when the Cullens were listening in at times to see how he would take it. The Cullens thought the Chief was great, accepting man, the polar opposite of his daughter currently, who he was becoming disappointed in when some people saw him starting to become closer and closer to another officer in Forks, after hearing that Emmett had 'come out of the closet'. Some families thought that the Cullen boy brought out some courage in their Chief of Police and grew some respect for the Cullen, who always sort-of was lost until he heard wind of the relationship between Charlie and the male officer. Even though Emmett was truly straight, it seemed the Chief was bi-sexual and finally exploring the same sex and Emmett had a plan of confronting the officer one day in public as an 'out of the closet gay teenager'. Alice had agreed with the plan saying it would make it more believable.

Carlisle himself had even showed acceptance of his son's openness only stating he raised his children to be open about who they were, and to not be ashamed of themselves. Esme was sometimes seen around town with Emmett and Caden shopping for some clothes – tighter clothes on Alice's suggestion – with Emmett showing some interest in some things when in reality; he wanted to run away from the store that held the tight clothes that Esme was having fun buying and showing her open support in Emmett.

Emmett had half a mind to get payback on his siblings and family, but he couldn't do that without outing the plan to the human girl. Emmett had begun wearing some tighter clothes everywhere, showing off his muscles to everyone and showing his other side, and Rosalie enjoyed the show immensely. It made it worth it in the bear Cullen's eyes when his girl came back to him in the privacy of his home, and the fact that the Swan girl knew she was fighting a losing battle with the Cullens.

That didn't stop the confrontation that occurred the fourth week before they moved away.

* * *

_Oh good god… What have I done to Emmett? _

_Well, it looks like Rosalie is exploring her other side, along with the Chief of Police, and Emmett. I wonder what Caden's thoughts are? _

_Do you wonder what the confrontation is? Looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter _

_-Halen_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Maybe T+. I guess I'll put M for future chapters._

**Summary:** _NON-MAGIC! OOC! Harry! Caden was abandoned in an orphanage by his only relatives after his parents were murdered. He is only two months old, but it seems that Carlisle Cullen has come to Caden's rescue. Carlisle and Esme wanted a baby to raise, so they went to adopt. Alice recommended that they head to England to search for their future child. Esme is taken by Caden's eyes and she regains her mother-side and adopts him. Edward's heart is taken from him when he lays eyes on Caden, and between them grows a bond. However nothing is as it seems with little Caden and there's one downfall to the bonding of these two; Edward's girlfriend and supposed mate._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write._

_**Chapter 5: Caden Breathes**_

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and the Cullen family stuck with their plan to relieve the human girl problems they had. Caden simply enjoyed the time with one of his brothers, but wanted Edward back. Every time Caden saw a glimpse of Edward, he whined for him to get his attention and spoke angrily in gibberish for the teenager to pick him up like he wanted. Edward though had always made Caden move to him if he wanted to be held, making Caden try to unsuccessfully crawl over to him – which meant he only was able to scoot, but in the end Edward always held him and that made Caden happy.

Caden hadn't seen that girl he didn't like for a long time now. He didn't like her for being so close to Edward. Caden liked Edward, and didn't want to share with that girl. He wanted Edward for himself, and that girl felt like the family before his mother and father; bad. But as soon as she left, Caden went back to normal stumping Carlisle and Esme thoroughly, though they were quite relieved that their son wasn't attached to the human, so he wouldn't miss her when they moved.

But lately, Caden had been breathing terribly, and Carlisle was extremely worried about it. After the doctor listened to his chest and felt it, he noticed that his lungs weren't inflating correctly for some reason. It had begun just a few days ago strangely, but he acted very different than usual; like he cried a little more in random rooms, especially the room he slept in now on the upper level that they just moved him in. Or that he would be difficult to wake up when he took his naps, and he wouldn't eat the baby food that he had been started on a few months ago. Carlisle was on the verge of committing him to feed him, due to the fact not even Edward could make him eat. Caden moved more sluggishly now, and barely tried to scoot anywhere.

Emmett was in the living room trying to console the baby as he bounced him lightly and turned to his dad exasperated. ''Dad, do something.'' He told him worriedly, as Caden cried and coughed at the same time, making Emmett pat nine moth old's back again.

Carlisle looked through some papers as he took glances at the baby. ''I wonder if something is in the air that is causing his Asthma to react this way. I don't feel anything different, though.'' The father of six looked around the room for the vent to inspect it.

Rosalie looked on at the upset baby. ''But the air is purified, isn't it?'' She asked.

Esme nodded her head as her husband went to the vent he found. ''Yes, I purified it just last week, and a specialist came in to check everything. He stated everything was fine.''

Alice and Jasper laid on the couch as Jasper fended off the agonizing emotions from the baby and Alice comforted her empathic mate like always. ''He is feeling some terrible emotions.'' Jasper stated with a slur in his voice from all the emotions.

''Do you smell that?'' Edward asked out of the blue.

The family smelt the air, but didn't recognize it. Emmett questioned it as he consoled the baby that was screaming and coughing.

''Everybody out.'' Carlisle ordered quickly as he stepped off the chair and took Caden from Emmett who looked confused, but handed his brother over to his father. ''Get out of the house now. Edward; call 9-1-1 immediately, tell them to bring an ambulance.''

The family followed Carlisle to the front as Edward did what he was told. The entire family was worried and confused as they questioned Carlisle's motives as he took off Caden's outfit and left him in his diaper. ''The house has radiation poisoning, and Caden must have inhaled it.'' He told them.

Esme stood next to Edward with panic. ''What? Carlisle that is not possible. A specialist came in themselves, and I haven't smelt anything.'' She told him as he patted her screaming son's back.

Carlisle shook his head. ''Then the specialist was an imposter, Esme. The house is radiated, and quite well.'' He said grimly.

The minutes passed until an ambulance came in view followed by the police. The paramedics immediately went to Carlisle after he told them to treat Caden. Caden screamed when he was passed off to the paramedics to get oxygen, and the Chief rushed over with a few of his men. Caden screamed for his dad as the paramedics reached the truck.

''Carlisle! What happened?'' The Chief asked worriedly.

Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. ''Someone radiated our house and Caden was infected badly from the Asthma he has.''

A younger officer looked on with shock. ''Are you okay, sir?'' He asked worriedly.

''We are fine, as it was mostly Caden's room that was infected, and a few other rooms. We had a specialist come in to purify the air for Caden, but it seems he was an imposter. I was not here to oversee anything as I was working, and my wife was home alone with Caden.'' Carlisle explained

Charlie looked him over cautiously. ''We need to have you guys washed down at the hospital, and you can check them over yourself.'' Charlie put on a face. ''Sadly; you can't ride with us, as we might catch it from your clothing, so I say take that monster of a thing right there –'' He pointed to the Jeep and Jaguar. ''-And rush over there. We'll lead you and the ambulance.'' Charlie told them and Carlisle nodded and ordered the children to take the cars to the hospital. Charlie had ordered out for the house to be searched by radiation specialists and for the paramedics to leave the place with the baby.

* * *

The hospital was in frenzy when the entire Cullen family showed up seconds after the paramedics brought in the youngest Cullen sedated and rushed in to the ICU. Carlisle led in everyone with the Chief that stopped him and stood in front of him apologetically.

''Your clothes are radiated, Doctor.'' Charlie said delicately. Carlisle understood and sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt, making his family look at him like he was a loon. The staff ogled the chest and abdomen of the famous doctor as he put his shirt in a bag brought by the young officer that looked apologetic.

''WHOA! DAD!'' Emmett covered his eyes childishly, as did Alice; Jasper averted his eyes politely, but looked like he wanted to blush along with Rosalie who looked to the ceiling as she bit her lip. Edward looked down with a smirk as he chuckled, and Esme stared at her husband like she always did but eyed the hall that her son was taken down.

Carlisle rolled his eyes as he toed off his shoes and a male nurse took them with a sorry look that he had to do this. ''Emmett; you have seen the male anatomy more than once, I'm sure. Do I have to have 'The Talk 'with you again?'' He asked with annoyance. ''Everyone, take off the shoes, socks, and shirts.'' He ordered.

The children stared at him.

''You're kidding, right dad?'' Alice asked stupidly. She had seen this happening, but it really didn't make it better when she heard it from her father's mouth in reality and not her vision.

Carlisle turned around and looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. Alice sighed as she took of her flats and handed them over to the female nurse.

Emmett looked at his sister like she was just as crazy. ''I can't do that! I'll be molested for my deliciousness!'' He told them, making them look at him pointedly.

''What deliciousness, Emmett? We have to shower! Take it off!'' Rosalie ordered from her place next to Edward as she stood barefoot and in her bra.

Emmett glared at her. ''You would like that, wouldn't you Rosalie? To look at this art piece! I'll be criticized for being gay! They'll say I'm molesting someone with my super fly looks!'' He pointed to his body. A male nurse held in a chuckle as did the young officer that took Esme's shoes. Charlie looked to Carlisle with a look and he just shrugged as he stood there with Esme by his side, slightly embarrassed by being without a shirt and covered herself as Carlisle put a comforting arm around her bare waist.

Jasper groaned as he took his shirt of quickly. ''Emmett, trust me; Rosalie does not want to see your junk! Take it off! They will not care for your sexuality!'' He ordered. A nurse standing by with the bags let out a laugh.

Alice stood next to Jasper completely confident even though she was shirtless and in her bra as she gave a glare to her brother. ''Do not be stubborn, Emmett! I am pretty sure everyone that works here has seen _someone_ naked! Take it off! They do not care that you like dick!''

Emmett huffed. ''Why do I have to be naked?' He asked stupidly. ''I have never been naked in public!'' Emmett told them with amusement in his eyes.

Edward turned to him and glared, knowing his game he was playing with them. ''Take it off! I am pretty sure you have been naked for someone! What is a few more! Who cares that you are gay? Take it off and molest someone's eyes then! Take it off!'' Charlie shook his head and chuckled.

''What about my virginity?'' Emmett tried once more.

The Cullen family turned to him pointedly and exasperatedly. ''WHAT VIRGINITY?'' They all yelled at him, making him huff and remove his shirt.

''The pants stay on.'' Emmett told them as they were separated into groups to shower.

* * *

''Emmett; stop singing.'' Jasper ordered in the shower stall. He didn't know why they were doing this, but humans always did this in radiation, so he guessed it was for show.

Edward sighed as Emmett kept singing ''I'm singing in the rain'' and Carlisle just rinsed his hair silently.

Alice groaned and threw her soap at him from the stall across from her, hitting him in the head.

''Hey! People like my singing you know?'' Emmett stated before going quiet. ''How is he?'' He asked more somber to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. ''They are cleaning him now, and he is in the pediatric ward.''

Esme let out a small whimper from her stall as she washed down her body. She was worried for her baby boy, and how this had even happened. ''I do not even understand how I let this happen. He looked like a professional!'' She whined.

Rosalie rinsed her hair. ''Stop blaming yourself mom. This is not your fault! We will find the guy who did it, and Caden will be just fine!'' She reassured her mom and looked in her stall, not really caring they were naked; the whole family was never shy about nudity since vampires never really cared if someone else was naked, and they were always confident about their looks. Vampires were good looking people, end of story. Esme looked to her daughter with a soft look of thanks before she went back to her stall as a few nurses came in.

''Has everyone been washed over here?'' A female nurse asked on the women side as stood by the stalls.

''I am! My skin is so smooth!'' Alice cooed over her skin as she poked her wet head out of the shower for the nurse.

The nurse came over with a fluffy towel and gave it to her to wrap herself in as she directed her to a bench to sit at. Rosalie went next, and then Esme. The male nurses did the same for Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett who was smacked in the head by Jasper for acting stupid and his show of being shy. They were all seated on the two benches that were placed in front of each other as they nurses spoke to Carlisle about everything happening as Charlie poked his head in.

''Mind if I come in, Doctor?'' Charlie asked.

Carlisle waved him in, as he listened to the report on his son being on oxygen and having his system flushed of the toxic chemicals.

''But what was found in the house?'' Esme asked with urgency as Rosalie took her hand.

Charlie piped up to answer. ''A very low dose of carbon monoxide. Just enough to tip off his Asthma.''

The Cullens went silent. ''Who did it?'' Edward asked his mother with worry over Caden.

Esme thought for a moment. ''Um, I think it was a George Kiln. He didn't give me a card because he was out, but he never went near Caden when he was in the living room working. He even went upstairs to check his room like I asked him to.'' Esme explained before she gave all the details of what the Chief wanted, down to what he looked like, acted like, and if something looked off about him.

Carlisle was given sweats for the family to change into before he went upstairs to help with his son. The family was forced to wait in the pediatric care waiting room that oversaw the room Caden was in from a glass window. The family looked on at their little member who was hooked t many machines, including oxygen and IV's as he was unconscious from the medicine. Doctor Gerandy came to the rescue a few times when the nurses wanted to take their blood for a sample, and Gerandy just told them they were already checked by Carlisle, and were just fine. When they looked to the human doctor he only raised a grey eyebrow and walked away into the room to check on Caden and leave again, leaving the vampire family to question what he knew. The Cullen family waited and waited for two days until they had to hunt. Jasper left with Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. Edward stated he would wait for a little bit with Esme and Carlisle, and hunt later.

Edward had taken to looking in the window at his little mate, as Esme sat on the bench with her legs drawn into her chest and her arms around them. Eventually the other teens came back and settled down in the chairs with the girls beside the distraught Esme. Carlisle had just come in the room with the Chief behind him looking disappointed, sorrowful, and angry.

Esme looked up to her husband hopefully. ''Well?'' She asked while Carlisle took a seat next to her and held her.

''The Chief found out who started this whole thing, and who the 'specialist' was hired by.'' Carlisle stated, while telling Edward in his mind to remain calm. Edward wondered what it was about, and looked to the Chief.

Charlie nodded his head slowly and took a look at all the Cullen members who had all sat up expectantly.

''The specialist was hired by someone who wanted revenge on Edward.'' He said softly and looked to the shocked Cullen boy who all the members looked at before it dawned on them. Alice covered her mouth in horror as Jasper held on to her, Emmett gave Rosalie a hug as well and just held her as she covered her eyes as she shook. Esme looked slowly to Carlisle who only nodded and pulled her to him, as Edward fell back into his chair.

''Bella?'' Edward half-asked himself. He didn't think she would do this just for breaking up with her, and not changing her. ''But why?'' Edward asked the Chief.

The officer sighed and scratched his head, and peeked inside the window to see the baby boy that was the target of this whole fiasco with his daughter. ''Bella isn't exactly – sane anymore.'' He started off uncertainly. ''Carlisle had her admitted in a state hospital that will take good care of her until she can be released and not try to kill another baby over a break-up.'' He said with sorrow.

Emmett thought he knew why, but asked anyway. ''Not sane? Bella seemed fine to me in school and out when I ran into her in the town.'' He said.

Charlie shook his head at a loss. ''I thought she was too, son, but Bella went on a rampage about your family, saying some odd stuff about a change, and about how Edward and Rosalie shouldn't be together, and about how Caden was taking her place, and you lying about something, Rosalie lying, and Esme doing something.'' He rambled on. ''She had to be committed after that. I wasn't going to let her hurt herself over a break-up, an innocent baby, and she was cutting herself.'' The Chief told them, making them widen their eyes. She had said something on the change? ''But don't worry, Bella will be just fine after she gets some help, and the doctor's say they won't allow her to do anything else. She'll have no contact with your family when you move; which I heard about was why you broke it off, Edward, and hopefully, she'll be ready for society in a few years time. But for now; worry about that baby boy in there and take care of him.'' Charlie said, taking their shock for the cutting part, and not the change.

Edward sighed and Rosalie went to him to console him. They still after all, had a show to follow out.

Emmett looked after Rosalie and then to Jasper, trying to break the ice over everything. ''Give me an unashamed man hug, Jazz.'' He said seriously with a straight face, making Jasper eye him wearily before cracking a small smirk along with the others. Alice babied her bear of a brother in attention and hugs which he took to it quickly. Esme sighed as the Chief left the room and to the waiting young officer outside the room that the Chief laid an arm around his shoulder being him closer to him as they walked away.

''So, that is the young man that took the Chief's heart.'' Carlisle said to himself, with the family easily listening. ''He's quite handsome, and will take good care of him during this time.''

''I started a trend. The town of Forks is welcome on my gay behalf.'' Emmett conceitedly muffled. His head was buried in Alice's neck as she hugged him and continued to baby him like he wanted. Jasper went to sit next to Carlisle and Esme, just for his mother to wrap her arms around her soldier son. The family let out a few chuckles, but Edward just looked over Rosalie's shoulder and into the room of his mate that had his little emerald orbs looking around sluggishly.

* * *

_This is the end of PART 1! This story will have more chapters, don't worry. I'll continue the second part and continue to add chapters to this story for this part! _

_I do hope everyone will enjoy the next part of the story with Caden a little older and able to do things. Please review!_

_-Halen._


	6. Part 2 Begins

_**Affection Says it All: Part 2**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _This part of the story is still T+. So, don't worry, I'll warn you if there is something to be warned about!_

**Summary:** _The Cullen family has moved twice since the time Caden was almost murdered by Bella Swan. Now, they moved to Alaska to start over. Caden is two ½ years old, and is the 'child' of Rosalie and Emmett now, as a show for protection of the little Cullen. Caden seems to know what his mom and dad are trying to do, and wants to help them, while he tries to figure out with his two year old mind how to cope with the odd, scary dreams he has at night. That doesn't mean Caden can't have some fun in the mean time with his new 'parents'._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write along with the characters I create._

_**Part 2 Chapter 1: Meeting the New School**_

* * *

Alaska was starting to be a haven for the Cullen family. Away from Forks and Canada where a letter from someone they never wanted to hear from again made them move again. In Canada; Caden had been passed off as Alice's and Jasper's child to the population. Now in Alaska; Caden would be passed off as Rosalie and Emmett's with the name of Denver Andrew McCarty; with Emmett taking back his old last name and sharing it with Alice as his 'sister' and Caden as his 'son'. Rosalie was passed off as Edward's sister and a Cullen, while Jasper kept Hale. Esme and Carlisle stayed the parents of Caden at home, but tried to not confuse the poor two year old that went with the flow so easily like he always did with his young age of happiness, innocence, rambunctiousness, easy-going attitude, and childishness of a two year old.

Luckily for them, the school they were going to, had a daycare for the students' children, and the parents could have lunch with them at their lunch period. Caden had been signed up for it under his alias with his pseudo-birth certificate, social security, and his vaccination records. Rosalie and Emmett were shown the daycare to see what they were to do in the mornings and after school for their 'child'. Emmett had acted like the father perfectly and as the role-modeled teenage father; always asking questions on the daycare schedule for his 'son', and Rosalie as the role-modeled teenage mother; fussing over 'son' and asking some more questions on if her son would be fine for his Asthma treatment. The daycare had taken to the two young parents quickly and their emerald-eyed son that looked around the building with such curiosity, and the well-behaved manner, even if he was two years old and so small for his age and was so shy.

The school was a gifted school, and the Cullen children were easily accepted with the forged documents that Edward and Alice had put together for them all. Carlisle was back into his role as the head doctor of the local hospital and was to start the day his children went to school, and Esme was back to being the stay-at-home-mom and getting known as the famous doctor's wife again. Things had been good for the family so far. The move had been no hassle, and Caden had been just fine with it. He didn't seem to mind to be passed around like an on-show prized colt. He had always stuck to calling Esme 'mommy', Carlisle 'daddy', and his pseudo-parents 'momma' and 'dada'. He never mixed them up once, and Carlisle was quite impressed with his son for being able to discern them at this age. Caden had shown signs of being very intelligent since he was able to walk, and he would investigate everything and always point to something and look at the nearest family member when he wanted to know when something was. Esme had been teaching her little boy colors and he took to it immediately. Carlisle had wanted to get him tested to see how high his IQ was, but decided to wait until he was older and things had settled down more. He was still only recovering from his little trip with death from a jealous human girl that had made them move again.

The family had taken to spending a few hours before Caden woke up lying in bed and relaxing. Caden had made it his mission every morning to go into everybody's room and 'wake' them up with his rambunctious attitude and giggling, childish ways. Edward was always first, though. Caden liked to lay with him for a few more hours before he woke up anyone else to just be with his favorite person in the world. Edward was always very smug about it, and enjoyed the hours of Caden just lying in his bed sleeping before he went to wake everyone else like nothing ever happened, with him carrying his seahorse and blue blanket everywhere in the house in the morning.

As if on cue; Edward caught sight of the half-asleep Caden only in his diaper with his seahorse and blanket in hand as he opened the door to his room to come inside. Like he always did; he closed the door behind him and half-stumbled to Edward's bed and crawled on top of it, just for Edward to pull the covers back like always for Caden to snuggled down into the warm bed to fall back asleep. Edward took this time of the day to really see the changes on his mate. His ebony hair had gotten thicker and longer as it curled delicately right at the tip of his neck, his emerald orbs, though closed, were always a nice shade to see on him; the emerald was the exact shade of his own eye color when he was human, his skin was pale like any other child's; but his was an ivory shade, and his small underdeveloped body that was slowly growing, along with his baby teeth that were still coming in. Carlisle didn't know why, but Caden was still so small, despite them feeding him regularly and a good amount for him to gain his weight.

Caden had expressed some interest in art at times, especially when he used that interactive art board that Alice had bought for him, and when someone would play color games with him on it. He even showed some likening in the science department when he wanted to look at pictures of stars, the planets, and the nebula. He didn't show any interest in animals thankfully, but he did love to sit with Edward when he played his music on the piano, or a CD. He liked anything that had those bright colors and played music like any child his age, but seemed to lean more towards the classical type. He didn't like the catchy baby music too much, only the classical sounding music. Caden had become quite smart since he was able to walk, and he was still learning at such a fast rate, that Edward had no doubts of him being a genius as a teenager.

Edward laid on his bed for those three hours with his eyes closed for some, and the other looking at the little Cullen boy. With perfect timing; Caden slowly woke up and rubbed at his eyes before laying there for a few minutes to wake up. Caden flipped himself on his small belly and eased himself off the high bed with his items in hand, while he spoke in baby language to Edward. Edward knew that he wanted him up from his wide smile and now wide-awake eyes. To Caden; if he was awake, so were you. No questions asked.

Edward gave a crooked grin like always. ''I'm up Denver. Go wake up momma.'' He told him like always. Caden had clicked it in his mind that whoever were his pseudo-parents were his 'momma', and he rushed to the door to open it with his small feet making very light padding noises on the carpeted floor. Esme decided to carpet most of the rooms for Caden just in case he fell; there would be some type of soft landing. Not that he ever minded falling. He always got up, looked at himself and dashed away again with a laugh just to do it again in another room.

Caden left Edward's door open – normal in the mornings – and went to Rosalie's room while he normally talked to himself the whole way down the hall to the next room that was hers and Emmett's. Caden entered the room while banging on the door as he opened it while saying his form of 'up' to the two people cuddled on the bed, under the covers naked. Like any child; Caden never cared for privacy unless the baby gate was down blocking him from his destination, which made him turn around and go a different way to amuse himself elsewhere.

Emmett kept his eyes closed and made a disagreeing sound to his pseudo-son, making said son laugh and rush in the room to climb on the bed and 'wake' them while talking gibberish the entire time. He only knew a few words at best, but it never stopped him from being a chatter box and doing child-like things with everyone. That included giving someone something then taking it right back and walking away with it and saying 'no' to the family member when taking it back, making the person either laugh or just scoff at the stubborn headed two year old.

''Aap!'' Caden said to Emmett in his version of 'up'. Emmett buried his face into the back of Rosalie's neck and made his disagreeing noise again, making his mate shake with suppressed laughter.

Caden looked on in confusion before repeating himself to his 'momma' right in her face. Caden respected no boundaries in anyway. If Caden could go near it; it was essentially his, and if he was able to come near that person; he would be in their face when they didn't listen to him the first time around.

Rosalie blew a puff of cold air onto Caden to make him back up. It only made him laugh as pulled himself right on top of his 'dada' to get him up as he repeated himself again.

Emmett cracked open a Topaz eye to raise an eyebrow at the two year old right on his side. ''You're in my bubble, Denver.'' Emmett informed him, not that Caden listened as he continued to sit on Emmett's covered side happily with his emerald orbs twinkling with his normal mood. Emmett sniffed the air and let out a breath. ''Momma; he needs changed and it's your turn.'' He told his mate as he went back to closing his eyes as Caden repeated his word again.

Rosalie scoffed as she rolled to her back to gaze at Caden. Her pseudo-son's hair was a complete mess as it stood up everywhere, and true to Emmett's word; he needed a new diaper. She kept her chest covered as she leant over the bed to pick up Emmett's shirt to put it on. Even if Caden wouldn't care; she still wouldn't show her breasts to a two year old. She threw the covers away from her body as stood from the bed with the shirt easily going to her knees.

''Come here, Den. Let me change you so you can wake everyone else up!'' Rosalie said happily, ignoring the curse that Alice threw at her from her own room that Caden didn't hear. They called him Denver in the mornings so that he would answer to it when his teacher called him that, but after school he was Caden again. Carlisle was very fearful that his baby would get confused terribly by the name change, but Caden took to it quickly and listened when called 'Denver' as the practice they did for a few weeks in the morning and school hours, and 'Caden' after school hours. Carlisle was again; very impressed and thankful they weren't confusing the baby Cullen too much.

Caden was changed quickly before leaving his blanket and seahorse beside his crib that Rosalie and Emmett kept in their room for show when the daycare did their routine home-checks on the parent's care for the child. They had been told that the school daycare was strict to a tee, and excuses in neglect were not overlooked, so Rosalie had put a second crib inside her room, and the main one inside Caden's own baby room that he was getting used to. Caden left the room with his feet padding across the floor and his noises echoing down the hall, leaving the pseudo-parents laughing before getting ready for the day like Edward was.

Caden reached the last occupied room and opened it without a care of privacy that led into Alice and Jasper's room.

''Aap!'' Caden ordered as he ran inside and onto the bed that held the wide awake vampires.

Jasper chuckled and patted Caden's hair down a bit as he sat in between him and Alice. ''Yes, sir!'' Jasper saluted while still laying down.

Alice gave a bell-like laugh as Caden poked her arm and repeated himself superiorly before getting off the bed and deeming them awake as he stared at them with a wide-grin. ''We're up Denver, now go wake up mommy and daddy. They're still sleeping!'' Alice told him, making him leave the room with his mouth running a mile a minute as he neared the stairs. The stairs were blocked like always and Caden tried to shake it loose until Edward came into the hall fully dressed.

''Don't do that, Denver.'' Edward told him. They didn't want him thinking he could remove the gate himself and go where he pleased, so they were teaching him to wait for someone else to remove the gate, or to go another direction. Caden stopped immediately, and Edward waited until he moved his hands off the gate to take it down and put it away into the closet where it belonged.

Caden waited until Edward picked him up and down the stairs before settling him in the living room before he made his way into the kitchen to get Caden's juice and breakfast ready. Caden waited unnecessarily in his spot until he didn't see Edward anymore, and made his dash to his mommy and daddy's room. Caden opened the door like he owned the entire house, like always, to go inside the half-lightened room. The bathroom light was on so Caden marched himself into the doorway to see his daddy putting on his tie in front of the mirror.

Carlisle heard his son the second he left his bed, but stayed perfectly calm and let him do his routine. He looked in the mirror with his Topaz eyes shining in pride at his son's little form in the doorway, and that smile on his face with his emeralds wide-awake. ''Good morning, Denver.'' Carlisle greeted normally, and Caden laughed as he rushed into the bathroom for his daddy to pick him up give him a kiss on his cheek.

Carlisle walked out calmly as always back into the bedroom with Caden talking in his own language. Esme was still in the bed relaxing for a little longer as she saw her son being put onto bed before he crawled up to her and he laid himself next to her.

''Aap!'' Caden told her with his smile on his face.

Esme chuckled as Carlisle put on his suit with a grin. ''I am up, Den. You ready to go to school today?'' She asked him excitedly. They had tried to get him used to the idea of not being home with her during the day for the time they would spend here in this town, and he showed no signs of stress that Carlisle spotted.

Caden shook his head with a frown. ''No.'' He told her simply.

Esme knitted her eyebrows together. ''No? You get to go with everyone else, and see momma during the day.'' Esme told him as she sat up in the bed. Caden stayed in his position as he watched his mommy sit up and repeated himself. Esme gave him a kiss on his head as she left the bed, leaving her son to lay there for a bit as she got ready. Carlisle knew that Caden would most likely not like this at first, but he wouldn't throw a fit or a tantrum. It wasn't like him to ever do that when he didn't get what he wanted, or when things didn't go his way. He was even tempered, and never lashed out like that.

Carlisle picked up his son to take him to the kitchen as he spoke to him calmly. ''It's going to be okay, Denver. You'll be coming home with everyone right after school, and you'll see mommy when you get back.'' He told him as he set him in his highchair.

Edward placed a small serving of Cheerios in front of him with whole milk, as everything else made him sicker than a dog and made him throw it up. And that always made him upset and he would then cry until he was put to sleep for a half-hour. Edward gave Caden his spoon, and he went to eat. He wouldn't get his juice until after he was done, and read for the day. They kept him on a schedule, that Carlisle put together to help him develop better, and gain the healthy weight Carlisle wanted him at.

Caden never seemed to complain once, though.

* * *

At the school, the Cullen family was getting the normal stares that they were used to. Maybe more seeing as Caden was walking beside Emmett who held his small hand to guide him to the daycare with Rosalie. The school looked somewhat startled that the bear of a man had a son that tiny, and the child's mother was more of a model than a teenage mother of the cute boy with emerald eyes so different from the family's strange colored eyes. They stopped in a hall that was close to the daycare for everyone else to say their goodbyes to Caden and get to their classes.

Alice gave the small Cullen the normal kiss on the head as she and Jasper said their goodbyes for the day and that they would see him at lunch. Edward picked him just for Caden to hang on to him.

''We'll see you at lunch, Den. You're going to have fun, and you'll be just fine.'' Edward reassured him before giving a kiss on the baby soft cheek and handing him to Emmett who accepted him back with a 'later, bro'', as he gave Rosalie a familial kiss on the cheek before heading to his class with Caden watching him leave with his emerald eyes dimming.

Rosalie noticed as they started down the hall again. ''Don't worry, Denver. You'll see Edward at lunch, and you're going to meet a friend or two that will like to play with you.'' She cooed to him, not that he listened. Caden was too busy watching after the long-gone form of Edward until they reached the door and went inside.

The daycare teacher was an older woman, with a few other women that were trying to settle down the laughing kids with smiles and soft spoken words. The older woman greeted them and the reluctant two-year-old that was given to her by a semi-worried Emmett on whether he would cry and throw his first tantrum. Rosalie had given her Carlisle's note and giving all the information on her son while the father signed him in and handed over the diaper bag that had his name put on it by another young woman as she put it on a high shelf, away from the prying hands of toddlers that wanted to play with something. The woman was as nice as could be when she spoke to Rosalie and Emmett as she said she follow the doctor's orders and that he would be just fine.

''It's normal for them to be scared the first week or two until they fall in the routine of the school, but after that; he won't even know you're gone.'' The elderly woman promised with a smile as she held on the boy. ''I'm sure Denver here will make a friend, and he'll be happy as can be like any other toddler should be.''

Emmett nodded as he situated his backpack on his shoulder unnecessarily. ''Well, I'm sure he will be, but I'm kind of worried if he'll throw his first tantrum if he sees someone else throw one. He's never done it before, even if things never go his way.'' He told her as he looked on at the small Cullen looking around the room and at a small black boy that came by the elderly woman silently.

The woman saw the small boy beside her and set Caden down next to her and him as she spoke to the father. Caden ignored everyone else instead of the boy in front of him that examined him as well before letting out a big toothy smile in a childish acceptance. Rosalie watched her son get pulled by the hand by the little black boy to some building blocks as the boy talked a mile a minute to Caden that didn't touch anything or crack his normal smile. Eventually they had to leave for class and Emmett thanked the woman as he took his mate's hand to take her to class.

Both pseudo-parents leaving behind a very confused Caden that wondered where they went when he turned his head around to find his momma. What was worse; he wanted Edward with him, but didn't make a noise when he went back to the other boy that was playing with him and the blocks that he didn't touch.

* * *

_Well, the first chapter of PART 2! I hope you liked it, and I'll be working for the next chapter shortly. For now, I need my sleep… XD_

_Review!_

_-Col. Rage_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Affection Says it All: Part 2**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _This part of the story is still T+. So, don't worry, I'll warn you if there is something to be warned about!_

**Summary:** _The Cullen family has moved twice since the time Caden was almost murdered by Bella Swan. Now, they moved to Alaska to start over. Caden is two ½ years old, and is the 'child' of Rosalie and Emmett now, as a show for protection of the little Cullen. Caden seems to know what his mom and dad are trying to do, and wants to help them, while he tries to figure out with his two year old mind how to cope with the odd, scary dreams he has at night. That doesn't mean Caden can't have some fun in the mean time with his new 'parents'._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write along with the characters I create._

_**Part 2 Chapter 1: A School Day For Caden**_

* * *

Caden had spent most of the morning with his new friend, Dominique, as they played separately from the others. Caden didn't know what to do, but Dominique seemed to know and led him around as he held his hand. Both boys had played color games with a few of the adults, and they seemed to be surprised that Caden knew so much about the colors when he was only two when his friend was four and knew most of the colors, but none the less; played the games with him and Dominique. Caden didn't know why the other kids screamed during the day. Caden never did that, or Dominique. While Caden wanted Edward; he wouldn't do that. Plus, Dominique didn't have anybody here with him either, so Caden was sure he could do it too.

The elderly woman had given Caden his Asthma treatment on schedule, and Caden did what he was supposed to. When he got his snack, he shared it with Dominique that shared his own, much to the teachers' fondness. The other children paid no mind to Caden or Dominique during the day at all. They only played with the others that liked to scream, and Caden didn't know why. To Caden; screaming didn't get what you wanted even though he never tried, so what's the point? Dominique didn't scream once, along with another boy that sat alone until Caden and Dominique sat with him and played with some blocks. The other boy was an Asian boy and he had turned three a few months ago, with glasses that made him look bug-eyed that had stayed quiet, but he liked to hand random blocks or toy soldiers to Dominique or Caden to add to their odd pile. The teachers were quite surprised that Victor was even playing with someone at all, but to see two boys with him was something else, though they didn't complain.

By the time lunch came; Rosalie and Emmett came to the daycare to pick up Caden for lunch, Caden left with them after looking to his new friends before leaving in the arms of his dada. Rosalie had spoken to the teacher for a few minutes and had signed him out for lunch before following her mate to the cafeteria. The other family members were waiting by the doors that led inside the cafeteria for them, and they all greeted the quiet Caden that reached for Edward. Edward had taken his little mate quickly and felt him tighten his grip on his shirt as they walked into the lunch room. Everyone in the lunch room stared openly at them and whispered about them and how the black haired boy was the hot blonde's and the burly man's child. Emmett held in a chuckle, but gave a wide grin to Jasper as he slung his arm possessively around Rosalie's shoulders and she appeared conceited as she looked to Alice who stuck her tongue out at her sister in jest.

Edward rolled his eyes humanly as he held on the clingy two year old as they made their way to the lunch line for the food that they wouldn't eat. After the lunch ladies cooed over the shy green-eyed boy that held to his 'uncle', they handed the 'mother' some food that they prepared for the children of the school and said that she didn't need to pay extra because it was linked to her account or the 'father's'. Rosalie thanked them fully as Emmett paid for their food after losing a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' with Jasper as to who would pay. Emmet had lost with a muffled curse that made both teenage girls and the other teenage boys glare at him for saying it around Caden, and he apologized quickly so he wouldn't get smacked and paid for the lunches while the smug Jasper put an arm around Alice and walked away. Edward felt himself roll his eyes again at his antics and shake his head when he followed them with Caden staring at his milk pointedly.

''Is he allowed to drink that?'' Emmett asked as he examined the carton to see if it said whole milk. He found the label and it said skim milk. He gave a quick call to Carlisle with some people staring at him while he asked his father if 'Denver' was allowed to have the milk. Carlisle had stated that it shouldn't hurt his stomach to have some, but he couldn't drink too much or he really would get sick.

Rosalie heard the conversation, but asked anyway. ''Can he have it, Emmett?'' She asked while looking at her pseudo-son sitting in Edward's lap and starting to slowly eat the fruit cup with a baby spoon that Rosalie had brought with her from home. They were the perfect size for Caden's hand, and he held onto them perfectly.

Emmett shook the jug of milk before opening it and taking the small sippy cup from Rosalie and poured it into it, before he handed it to the waiting Caden. ''Yeah, Carlisle says that he should be fine, just as long as he doesn't drink too much or he'll get really sick.'' He told them as he started to pick from his food and pretended to eat it.

Alice looked over Caden from her spot next to Jasper and Rosalie. ''He's very quiet, though.'' She said uncertainly to Rosalie who looked to her left to see Caden actually hadn't made a sound at all.

Jasper gazed at the small Cullen that took another bite from his cut up hot dog. ''He just started today, Alice. He'll get used to the change soon enough. Carlisle had stated that it's normal for him to be uncomfortable around new people for the first time.'' He explained.

Emmett gazed at his son as well on his own left from his place next to Rosalie and Edward. ''But he's been to the park a few times in Canada and played with other kids just fine.'' He mused over the memory. ''Though he looked at them like they were aliens.'' The burly Cullen laughed, making some other student turn around along with the children of the parents who just either stared or laughed childishly.

Alice scoffed. ''Babies are aliens.'' She stated, making Rosalie stare at her pointedly. ''What? They are! Something that slimy comes out of you along with blood and a placenta, and they stare at you with those big eyes that enchant you, and suck your boobies as they steal your milk; that's after it leeches off of you for months inside of you!'' She told her with her eyes glittering.

Jasper pushed his food tray away. ''I'm not hungry anymore.'' He told them firmly after hearing Alice say that.

Edward shared a laugh with their table as Caden looked at them with confusion at what they were laughing about. Caden didn't know but he released his wide-smile at their laughs and his own laugh, making them cheer that he was back to normal. Edward was very satisfied that his mate was back to being happy, even if it was just a mood swing. Jasper felt his emotions right away, and told him he was love struck in his head. Edward didn't bother retaliating. Why deny the truth?

* * *

After lunch, they had taken Caden back to the daycare and went to their classes, and Caden had gone back to Dominique and Victor before the elderly woman had to give him his treatment again. The day went by semi-normally for Caden and soon enough; his momma came back to take him home after speaking to the daycare teachers again about his day. Caden had been no problem for them. He stayed quiet all day and played with Dominique and Victor and played nicely. He didn't scream or cry, hit, or throw anything; just like his playmates. Emmett had been relieved that his pseudo-son didn't learn how to throw a tantrum from the other kids.

Caden had left the school with most of the people looking at the family still. Caden didn't know why, but he was too busy holding on to Edward and not looking at anybody else. Luckily; his car seat was in Edward's Volvo and could ride with him and Rosalie as she was his 'mother' and Edward's biological sister to this town. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie drove Emmett's monster of a Jeep that the students stared at when little Alice was lifted into it by the smirking Jasper in the middle of the front seat as he took the seat near the door, and Emmett drove with his sunglasses on, though not needed. Emmett motioned for Edward to roll down his window so he could say something.

''Yo, bro; Esme texted Alice saying to meet her at the McDonald's downtown near Carlisle's office. She wants to have family time and Carlisle just got off, so just follow me.'' Emmett told him, and Edward nodded and rolled the window back up as his brother pulled out with his Jeep roaring to life, and radio up for a show of him being 'cool', much to Jasper's distaste at what was playing. Jasper liked country music mostly, along with Alice who liked a variety of music genres, but Emmett loved rock and roll and plain rock. At least Emmett was playing Queen; something Jasper was able to tolerate, while his mate and Emmett rocked out to the song playing. Jasper was embarrassed by his brother, though he shouldn't even feel embarrassed as he was so used to it, but couldn't help that smirk when he saw Alice.

Edward shook his head with a sigh as he pulled out as well. ''At least Caden doesn't have to ride in that.'' He said thankfully.

Rosalie agreed as she looked back to her son that was playing with a random baby toy while Edward played his classical music that he loved so much. Rosalie was perfectly fine with the music as she didn't really listen to it, and Caden loved it, so why couldn't they listen to it? Caden kept his attention fixed on the puzzle toy in his hands that he looked at suspiciously as he yanked it, trying to get it off of the other circle and triangle, but to no luck. Caden didn't give up though as he tried a different tactic as Edward drove with the music playing. Eventually Caden was able to take off the triangle.

''Momma.'' Caden called, causing Rosalie to turn in her chair to see what he wanted, and became shocked that he was able to take off the shape from the others. She took it when he handed the shape to her and went back to the two circles. Rosalie showed it to Edward who was impressed.

''He's getting smarter. We should just get him a Rubik's Cube.'' Rosalie told him as she put it in the diaper bag to show Carlisle and Esme.

Edward chuckled and looked into the rear view mirror to gaze at the small boy that was pulling at the two circles with focus that only a two year old could pull off. Edward felt very proud of his little mate. More than anyone could think.

Eventually on the freeway, they got stuck in traffic for a while, and Emmett had put on Guns N' Roses' Paradise City and he and Alice were jamming out with numerous people staring at them in their cars with amusement at the small girl and the burly man head banging to that song. Jasper turned around in the Jeep to stare at Edward and Rosalie in the car behind them with desperate eyes and a blank look. Edward motioned to flee to his car with a smirk. Jasper jumped out of the Jeep with Alice, Emmett and other car riders laughing at him as he fled to Edward's Volvo. Rosalie had moved to be in between them as Jasper took the door seat again and breathed a sigh of relief.

''Thank you.'' Jasper simply stated with emotion as he easily relaxed to the classical music playing and Caden talking to himself. Edward and Rosalie laughed at their poor empathic brother as they watched Emmett and Alice continue to jam out to the radio like a bunch of loons. ''I don't know them, do you guys?'' Jasper asked feigning confusion.

Edward and Rosalie answered the same. ''No.''

And their answer made Caden laugh as he called out for his momma again to hand her the other circles that he took apart finally. Jasper looked on as Rosalie showed Edward again with a blonde eyebrow raised, and Jasper was impressed and looked back to his brother to see had gotten another toy from his seat holder and played with it to amuse himself. ''We should get him a Rubik's Cube.'' Jasper told them, unknowingly parroting Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded and Edward easily reached into his glove box in front of Jasper to get out another puzzle toy for Caden and keeping perfect control of the car that had started to move again on the exit ramp. This one was more challenging, and wooden, so Caden would have to be watched while he played with it so he didn't hurt his baby teeth if he bit it to relieve pressure in his mouth from the others coming in. Rosalie looked on and gave aside nod as he handed her the unopened puzzle cube so she could take it out and give it to him.

''This might work for a few weeks.'' Rosalie said hopefully as she tore the plastic off carefully and out of view of the windows so people didn't see a petite blonde, teenage mother opening a plastic covered toy with no help. Jasper took the plastic to put it in his backpack to throw away later, as she turned around to hand the toy to the Caden that gave his toy to his momma to take the newer one and play with it. Rosalie turned back around in the seat with the toy to see what it was and put it in the diaper bag she had with her. Carlisle would be proud of his little boy, as would Esme.

* * *

A the Cullen children pulled into a McDonald's parking area, people stared and laughed at the sight of two people in the Jeep moving their heads to The Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. The Volvo pulled in and parked a little ways away from their crazy siblings with their parents standing outside and raising their eyebrows at their two children before turning to the other three. The two male teens in the Volvo showed their hands in surrender as they exited the car, as Rosalie smirked and released Caden from his seat and walked over to Esme that became excited at seeing her little boy. Carlisle went to the Jeep to help Alice out of the car as she called for help and Emmett was too busy laughing at her and trying to dodge her flying shoe aimed for his head.

''Hand me my shoe, you freak!'' Alice demanded as she hopped on one foot stupidly before Jasper took her arm to steady her unnecessarily. The customers stared and whispered in gossip, while the others chuckled at the family and went back to their partners to speak again about something or another.

Emmett continued to laugh as he snatched the flat off the concrete and threw it to Carlisle. Alice put on her shoe as Esme spoke to Rosalie as they entered the air conditioned building with the others following, and Alice piggy bag riding Emmett happily to which Jasper rolled his eyes and smirked before Carlisle told her to get off her brother.

''So how did Denver do at school with you?'' Esme asked her daughter as she held on to Caden who watched Carlisle order some drinks, and a packet of apples and juice for Caden.

Rosalie was aware of all the stares she got when some of the others noticed that the child was hers, and thought the burly man was the father from his black hair and his wrapping his arms around Rosalie and cuddling into her neck like he always did. ''The teacher said he did fine. He was quiet, didn't scream, fuss, or throw anything.'' She said as they stood to the side to wait for the food. Jasper and Alice went to get their sodas that they wouldn't drink along with Edward after he tapped Caden's nose playfully and making him laugh. Carlisle stood next to Esme and took his son from her with a proud look on his face, which the humans took as a grandfather's pride in his grandson; when in reality, he was proud of Caden for being his baby boy, and being so smart and lovable.

''Did he meet any friends?'' Carlisle asked as a worker handed the tray over of Caden's food and he took it with a thanks as he led everyone to a large table, and set Caden on his lap to eat his opened apples.

Emmett nodded and laid his arm back over Rosalie's shoulders possessively. ''Yeah, the teacher said he played with two people all day; Dominique and Victor who has Autism, and usually never interacts with anyone. Today was the first.'' He said easily as he forced himself to take a drink of the tasteless pop.

Esme looked proudly to her baby. ''Denver made friends?'' She asked him, making Caden look to her and he smiled widely and laughed.

Rosalie took a sip of her own pop before answering. ''Yes, they were the other two three and four year-old children that are always quiet and play alone; Dominique hadn't left his side all day and never left except for lunch when we ate with him.'' She said happily and stole an apple and threw it at Alice. ''Until Alice disgusted everyone, that is.'' She ousted her sister.

Alice took the apple and tossed it to Edward who put it back on the tray. ''I just explained why babies are aliens. You just didn't like the recreation of the birthing process.'' Alice told her with a bored look, making Rosalie return glare ten-fold.

''Would you like a remembrance of seven hours of labor from a baby that wouldn't push pass your pelvic bone without force?'' Rosalie asked her and raised her eyebrow. Some of the customers looked in pity at the teenager and the baby before going back to their meals and partners.

Emmett made a pouty face at his mate. ''I don't. Your pain hurt me, baby. Seeing Denver not come out freaked me out. I thought you would have to get a C-Section because you're so small. I about passed out.'' He said convincingly. Carlisle and Esme were surprised how well their children came up with stories on the birth of Caden when he was actually adopted and not their names on the adoption papers.

Edward made an agreeing noise. ''Try being her younger brother, and inside the room as well.'' He challenged his brother as he took Caden from his father and not-so-sneakily gave him a sip of soda to see what he would do.

The table watched Caden take his first drink of the soda with Alice and Rosalie filming on their phones with smirks. The guys watched on with anticipation and the parents looked on disapprovingly, but smirked as well. Caden took a small sip and immediately made the cutest face in the girls' minds and spit it all out in front of him and continued making his face as the table laughed at him. The other customers saw the face he made and let out chuckles as well at the baby that pushed Edward's drink away with his disgusted face.

''No! Euwe.'' Caden exclaimed in his baby talk and rubbed at his mouth to get rid of the taste. Edward chuckled helplessly as he wiped Caden's mouth down and Carlisle passed him his water and Esme giggled as she wiped the table down as Jasper gave her more napkins while stifling his chuckles. Caden looked distrusting at the other cup that Edward took from his daddy before his curiosity got the better of him and he took another sip. Once he found out it wasn't the nasty stuff, he took a few sips before Edward took it away and handed it back.

The table went quiet as Caden looked at everyone innocently before he stated; ''Euwe.'' making the whole table burst out laughing again.

* * *

_There is your second chapter to PART 2! I'll try to stat the other one after I try to write a chapter for another story. I honestly have no ideas for ''The Alpha and His Sister'' and I'm stuck on it :/ But I'm going to try and write for ''Until the End'' and finish the chapter I started for you guys._

_Hope you enjoy and review!_

_-Halen_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Affection Says it All: Part 2**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _This part of the story is still T+. So, don't worry, I'll warn you if there is something to be warned about!_

**Summary:** _The Cullen family has moved twice since the time Caden was almost murdered by Bella Swan. Now, they moved to Alaska to start over. Caden is two ½ years old, and is the 'child' of Rosalie and Emmett now, as a show for protection of the little Cullen. Caden seems to know what his mom and dad are trying to do, and wants to help them, while he tries to figure out with his two year old mind how to cope with the odd, scary dreams he has at night. That doesn't mean Caden can't have some fun in the mean time with his new 'parents'._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write along with the characters I create._

_**Part 2 Chapter 3: The Home Visit**_

* * *

A month had gone by quite fast, and Caden had been doing well in his new schedule that he followed. His two friends had been playing with him all day during the day, and Caden had been slowly beginning to speak again. The teachers were amazed with his smarts and behavior. Carlisle hadn't doubted that his baby would be well behaved, but hearing it from the teachers when they spoke to him on progress was filling him with pride. Rosalie and Emmett were similar to Carlisle's feelings in their pseudo-son. Esme had expressed her pride in her son like her husband did. Edward was the most proud in his little mate, and no one could beat him from what Jasper had stated.

According to the teachers; Dominique, Victor, and Caden were inseparable. The three were always together, played together, shared their snacks, and stayed away from the other kids, Even ones that were their own ages. Carlisle assumed due to the yelling and tantrums thrown by the other kids had turned Caden away from them. Caden didn't like loud noises even to this day. The two children he played with must have been quiet children and someone he could relate to in his two-year-old mind. It wasn't bad; it just made him less tolerable to the other noises the children made. Caden was also very intelligent according to the teachers. He was the best at knowing the colors, and starting numbers, matching colors, whatever they asked of him; he knew somehow. Esme had beamed in pride when she found out about that. She had decided to teach him his numbers a week ago, and he just somehow knew them. Her baby was smart, and Esme and Carlisle could not be prouder.

Caden had continued his morning and afternoon routines like clockwork. The Cullen family thought the baby was just too cute thinking he owned the entire house, and everyone had to listen to the two-year-old whenever and wherever. Carlisle had hoped they would not have another Emmett in the house, but when his baby boy shinned those big emeralds at him; he got away with everything. The teenagers knew Carlisle was a downright softy for Caden smiling and his big eyes that he used as if it was his secret weapon. Esme was just as soft, but she thought as she was the mother of her beautiful Caden; she was allowed to give him what he wanted when daddy was not ''looking.'' In a house of vampires, you did not need to look to know what Caden was doing with Esme in the kitchen. Everyone knew the mother of six was ''sneaking'' him a small healthy snack that he wanted until Carlisle came in the room and Caden ran out with whatever he had with giggles coming out of him.

Something they noticed about their family member; he did not really like sweets. He loved fruits and vegetables mainly. He would not eat a few things, but the others were his upmost favorite things in the world. When Cade wasn't using his secret weapon on everyone, he was doing some type of game that the family had bought him, mostly puzzle games, or Caden was sitting with Edward in the piano room as he played Caden's pieces. Caden loved puzzles. Jasper had even found a few children's puzzles that had big pieces that his brother could do, and bought some. Caden had loved those almost as much as he loved that wooden puzzle cube that he could not figure out how to take apart.

Carlisle had begun to give his son his needed vaccinations now as well. Caden had not really cared for them, and let his father stick him with needles as long as he had his seahorse with him.

But the time for the monthly home search had come and the Cullens made the house more ''teenage parent'' style. They had put a basket of clothes that had baby and the teenagers' clean clothes inside Carlisle and Esme's room, just to appear not so perfect in everything. They had baby toys already in every room of the house and had sippy cups strewn everywhere from Caden hiding them where he wanted them, just for Esme to have fun searching for all the cute cups. Emmett had made a show of forgetfulness and let some unopened condoms on his nightstand for the house searcher to see. Just so, he seemed more like a teenage male, and not so much a father. Rosalie had left some of her make-up on her small table that held some of her few styling products, also to more teenage girl style and not so much a mother. Jasper left his and Alice's closet open – something they never did because they did not want Caden making off with their stuff and hiding it as if he was a squirrel about to hibernate. Edward kept his room the same so Caden knew not everything was going to change, and because everything was high up on shelves to where the two-year-old snatcher could touch anything.

Caden was currently having free reign in the upstairs part of the house for the first time, and Emmett had never seen so many baby toys in his room. Caden's blanket had been brought to his crib inside his pseudo-parents' room, along with his plushy panda, seahorse, and lion that he slept with. Caden hadn't messed up too much as he only wanted to explore everything he couldn't before, but in this exploring path left some type of mess in his wake. Luckily, Esme knew how to fix it up just fine, and kept going at it.

Caden had just woken from his nap when the home search person came to the house, and he had left his momma and dada's bed to sneak down stairs in just his diaper. Not that he minded, of course. Like any child; Caden didn't' care if he ran around in his birthday suit. Caden had gone down the stairs backwards and using his hands and feet to stabilize himself. When he made it downstairs, he sat down and just stayed there until Edward appeared behind him and he ignored the conversation between the woman that was searching their home and the 'parents' and 'grandparents'

Edward picked up the sleepy baby, and Caden rested his head on Edward's shoulder and attempted to wake up. ''Here he is, Miss. Danielle. The man of the house, Denver McCarty.'' Edward introduced unneeded as he walked back to the kitchen with the young woman that was speaking to Carlisle and Esme.

Danielle looked to the half-asleep two-year-old and assessed him as she was supposed to. ''He's quite small. Does he eat regularly?'' Danielle asked conversationally, picked up her pen again, and looked to Denver's parents.

Rosalie didn't like what she was insinuating, but acted politely, and not like the human had said she was starving her pseudo-son. ''Yes. Denver eats just fine. We started him on regular food when he turned one ½ and he eats just fine when he wants to.'' Rosalie said with a smile as she looked onto Edward passing Caden off to Emmett. The home searcher examined the interaction between the child and the parents as she wrote down what the mother had said.

''Good afternoon, Master. Would you like me to fix that hair of yours?'' Emmett asked with a grin, making Carlisle and Esme grin at him. Alice and Jasper had gone up to their room when Carlisle had asked them to, so they could have some privacy. Edward had been allowed to stay on Rosalie's instance that her baby brother could stay and wait for Denver to come down stairs.

Caden blinked and knitted his eyebrows at his pseudo-father. ''No.'' Caden superiorly said in his now wide-awake voice, making the family occupants give chuckles.

Emmett sat back down beside Carlisle with a scoff and set Caden in his lap. ''As you wish your majesty. I live to serve.'' Emmett announced sarcastically, and Rosalie gave her mate a look that Danielle saw. ''Sorry, babe. I want him to feel as if – no I don't why I did it, and I have excuse.'' Emmett corrected himself with a deep chuckle.

Esme saw Caden look around the table and knew what he wanted right away. ''I'll get his juice, dear.'' Esme stated happily and went to the fridge as Danielle started to speak to the parents again.

Carlisle thought for a moment. ''Dear, try the grape juice today. I haven't tried him on that, and I wish to see if he can hold it down.''

Emmett followed his father's thoughts. ''Is grape okay right now? I mean, mostly all we give him are apple and milk.'' He asked.

Esme came back as she screwed on the lid to the cup and gave it to Caden who took it and drank it quickly. ''Slow down, Denver. Yes dear, it should be just fine. I gave Jasper grape when he was little and he did just fine, even though my sister disagreed; she saw it did no harm to him and now it's his favorite.'' Esme told him. The story for Jasper was that he was taken in when he turned eight and her sister had died from illness, and Esme was his aunt.

Danielle took a chance to jump in the conversation to ask a few questions. ''May I ask how many children are in the house? The records say that all five of your children are staying here?'' She questioned Esme and Carlisle and looked between them.

Carlisle gave a soft nod and a smile. ''Yes. My wife's nephew; Jasper Hale, and our four adopted children; Edward and Rosalie Mason, and Emmett and Alice McCarty. Now Denver McCarty.'' Carlisle stated proudly as he looked to his youngest that was gazing suspiciously at the cup.

Rosalie looked as well. ''He knows it's not his apple juice now.'' She stated with a roll of her eyes.

Emmett shook the cup. ''It's like, half gone.'' Emmett looked down to his son that gazed to him. ''Are you just now taking a breather and realizing it, you chipmunk?'' He asked fondly.

Caden took the cup back, climbed down off Emmett, walked away while drinking it, into the living room and ignored Emmett's look, and question as if he never heard it.

Emmett sighed. ''Love you too.'' He muttered. ''Can you change him, Edward? He stinks.'' Emmett's bluntly said.

Danielle looked back to the grandparents that shook their heads at the teenage male. Edward had followed Caden automatically to watch him and to change him quickly.

''How old is everyone?'' Danielle asked about the teens.

Esme looked to be thinking for a moment. ''Jasper is nineteen and is a senior, Alice is turning eighteen soon and is a junior, Emmett is nineteen and a senior, Rosalie is eighteen and a senior, and Edward is seventeen and a junior.'' She trailed off.

Danielle wrote that down quickly. ''Are you going to move out after high school, Emmett?'' She questioned, not looking up to the teenager that wanted to eat her so bad.

Emmett refrained from rolling his eyes and grinned. ''I'm going to college after I finish this semester, so I won't move out with Rose and Denver until I get a few years down.'' He said confidently when the woman looked up.

Danielle looked to the mother that equally wanted to eat this human, but gave a doleful smile and looked to her husband. ''Emmett and I agreed on me staying at home as a stay-at-home mom for Denver. I was thinking of taking some courses online like dad wants me to, but I'm staying at home.''

Emmett nodded. ''yeah, I have a few good job opportunities lined up for me, and I have a trust from Carlisle and my own parents like my sister does, so I don't see a reason for Rose to work her butt off when we'll be well taken care of along with Denver.''

Danielle looked to him with a raised red eyebrow. ''You seem to have this all planned out.'' She commended.

Emmett shrugged like it didn't matter. ''When I found out Rosalie was pregnant with Denver; I got my plans together so we'd be taken care of. I wasn't going have Rose do all the work. She gave birth to my son, so I'll support them both.'' Emmett sat back in his chair and ignored the admiration from Rosalie, and the pride from his two parents. ''I almost lost my future wife and son during labor, Miss. Danielle. I don't have the same story as all the other teenagers that walk away as soon as the baby's made. I have a son to take care of and a girl.'' He finished.

Danielle looked officially convinced of the plans and gave a rare smile. ''Well then, if I can just look around your house; I'll make my report and have everyone sign it.'' She said happily and closed the folder.

Carlisle gave a gentle smile and stood up with everyone else. ''Very well. Please take your look around. Every room is available to you.''

Walking into the living room, everyone saw Edward on the floor with Caden as they played a color game together. Edward was handing words of color names and had Caden match it to the correct color without reading it out loud to him. Danielle seemed impressed and made a small note in her folder of Denver having a high intelligence.

As the human made her rounds in the house, Alice and Jasper joined them downstairs and commended Emmett on his skills.

''I seduced her. I have a gift.'' Emmett said conceitedly and sat on the sofa with Rosalie resting with him.

Alice rolled her eyes and watched her baby brother show how smart he was.

* * *

Danielle made her way upstairs with Carlisle and they both looked at the hall.

''Children.'' Carlisle called out in his commanding father tone. Danielle looked amazed at the hall. For five teenagers and one baby; this was a new record.

The teens came up with Esme and Caden and Esme looked around in shock. A tornado had gone through her house in the name of Caden Andrew Cullen. Carlisle, Danielle and Esme looked to the teens who all pointed to the toddler in Edward's arms. Caden looked at himself when everyone pointed, trying to see what he or she were pointing at, but did not find anything. He looked back up at the faces of his mommy and daddy and the hall.

''Aa-oh.'' Caden said his version of ''uh-oh'', making the parents of him forget about their shock and smile.

''Every time.'' Emmett commented on his parents letting it go with a big grin and chuckle.

Danielle chuckled and just walked on and avoided the baby's toys. She did not make a note, as it was obvious that the other teenagers had done it as well when she saw some clothes, but did not comment. She only shook her head. She made it to the parents' room and turned around with a grin.

''Is there anything you want to warn me about?'' Danielle asked ahead of time. She worked with teenagers for a few years and had seen everything, but wanted them to have time to hide anything.

Emmett looked to be thinking. ''If you see a pink dildo, it is Alice's.'' Emmett said slyly.

Alice looked to her brother. ''Why do you have my dildo?'' Alice asked with steel while playing along.

Carlisle joined in. ''Why do you have an adult toy, young woman?'' Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

Alice closed her mouth and looked to her brother quickly to see he had run down the stairs laughing like a lunatic. Alice realized that she had been conned into confessing and ran after him and yelled at him. Jasper looked guilty when the parents looked to him to question him and ran down the stairs along with Rosalie just to get away from Carlisle and Esme's wrath of the adult toy game. Danielle just chuckled and went into the room. The parents seemed to be more like young teenagers than they were young adult parents when it came to ratting out their siblings intelligently. Edward went into his room to try to distract Caden from using the new word he had just heard, and Carlisle went with Danielle as Esme went downstairs to try to calm the storm that came in a pixie named Alice.

Inside the room of the parents, Danielle saw nothing that signified abuse, neglect, or anything like that. What she saw was as if it was a baby room mixed with teenage items. A crib was in the corner of the room with Denver's sleeping items and she noted it had bumpers on it still.

''Denver sleeps roughly at night for some reason. We believe he has nightmares and he sometimes hits his head quite hard, waking Rosalie and Emmett with his cries. The bumpers are just for padding.'' Carlisle told her after she asked him about them.

''He is at that age.'' Danielle commented to herself and made a note before looking back at the room.

She took note of the condoms in the open and rolled her eyes. He was still a male with hormones, and apparently so was his girlfriend. Carlisle sighed as he saw it as well. Danielle just chuckled and looked around the room to see the famous adult toy with a note on it to Alice. Carlisle took it and read it out loud.

'_'Alice – I win. Ha-ha''_

Carlisle chuckled took the offending thing with intentions of getting rid of it. Danielle decided to not make note of of it due to her thinking it was hilarious, and she went on with her search into the next room.

Jasper and Alice's room was mostly clean except for a few baby toys in the room. Carlisle had called Esme upstairs to take to adult toy and get rid of it, much to Alice's disappointment. Carlisle when he came back into the room saw a pacifier and wondered how it got there and took it.

''We don't give him pacifiers. He prefers teething rings or numbing medicines for his teeth.'' Carlisle explained and pocketed the pacifier when Danielle looked to him. She nodded and made note of him still teething.

Nothing was really inside the room that was to worry about about, so the two adults left for Edward's room, and saw him lying down with Caden and feigning sleep while Caden actually slept. They were both under the covers, natural for the two as Edward felt the need to be close to his mate in a platonic way until he was able to approach him when he became older.

''Edward is very close to Denver. Rosalie was his only family in the orphanage before we adopted them, and since Rosalie almost passed during labor, Edward has felt the need to protect Denver and be close to him.'' Carlisle told her softly.

Danielle understood and made a small note of the uncle being close to the child. She would be scared too if her only family had almost died and taken her child with her. Danielle saw the room was completely clean, unlike the others. Everything was higher up and only a few drawings done by Denver were on the walls along with art pictures of some types of nature. She assumed he was the more peaceful, relaxed kind of teenager, and took note of him being safe with the child before she left and deemed her report done.

To Danielle, this home was perfect for the child. The family was calm, had family time with the child, had its own fun, and had not influenced the child in anyway, abused him, hurt, or neglected him. This family was just fine.

* * *

_There you are! Hope you enjoy!_

_Please stick around for the next chapter!_

_-Col. Rage_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Affection Says it All: Part 2**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _This part of the story is still T+. So, don't worry, I'll warn you if there is something to be warned about!_

**Summary:** _The Cullen family has moved twice since the time Caden was almost murdered by Bella Swan. Now, they moved to Alaska to start over. Caden is two ½ years old, and is the 'child' of Rosalie and Emmett now, as a show for protection of the little Cullen. Caden seems to know what his mom and dad are trying to do, and wants to help them, while he tries to figure out with his two year old mind how to cope with the odd, scary dreams he has at night. That doesn't mean Caden can't have some fun in the mean time with his new 'parents'._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write along with the characters I create._

_**Part 2 Chapter 4: A Play Date for Caden**_

* * *

''Rosalie Mason?''

Rosalie turned around confused when she laid her Topaz eyes on a dark-skinned teenager with black hair and black eyes with her child that Rosalie noticed as Dominique.

Rosalie gave a smile and adjusted Caden on her hip. ''Yes Marissa Havyn?'' Rosalie asked hesitantly when thinking of her name.

Marissa gave a big smile. ''Yes! I heard from Dominique that Denver and he were really good friends, and I was actually hoping to have a little play date along with Victor. Sammy already said yes, and she just wants to know if you want to put all of our trouble makers together, and have a little play date!'' Marissa said hurriedly and happily.

Rosalie followed easily and saw that Caden wanted down, and she did what he wanted her to do. Rosalie noticed that Caden and Dominique both giggled for nothing, and Rosalie quickly agreed. ''Yeah! I think that would be awesome! Emmett will agree if we can do it at my house. My dad's off for the day and my mom stays home. Is that okay?'' Rosalie asked

Marissa looked to agree by her smile becoming bigger. ''Groovy! I call Sammy.'' Marissa said, reverting back to the 60's.

''You do not have to, Marissa!''

Both mother looked behind Marissa to see an Asian teenager with black hair and big dark brown eyes and tan. She had a calm smile as she walked over with her hand holding little Victor's. ''I hear a play date is in order?'' Sammy wondered as she reached her best friend and the beautiful Mason girl that had her two-year-old with her.

Marissa and Rosalie nodded with smiles. Sammy agreed to have it at Rosalie's house today, and she called her mother to let her know. Rosalie called Carlisle and explained what they were doing, and he quickly said yes. He said it was a perfect for his little boy to have a little play date with his friends.

* * *

Soon after they made it to the parking lot, Emmett glided over with Edward. Alice and Jasper had left in the car they had brought today so Jasper could hunt quickly and prepare for the two new humans in the house today.

Emmett gave his mate a kiss as Edward picked up Caden that reached for him like always.

Rosalie looked to the two mothers. ''Marissa and Sammy, this is my boyfriend Emmett, and my little brother Edward; Denver's father and uncle.'' She introduced.

Sammy said hello calmly while Marissa just blurted out; ''wow you people are really hot!''

''MARISSA!'' Sammy scolded with a small blush, and the Cullens just laughed.

Marissa corrected herself. ''Oops! Sorry, people! I just let things slide off my tongue sometimes! I have no manners what so ever.''

''Luckily Dominique does.'' Sammy chuckled and Dominique looked over at his name.

Emmett chuckled. ''No problem at all. It is nice to hear I am hot from someone other than Rose and my mom. Anyway. Do you guys have cars?'' Emmett asked.

Both shook their heads. ''My mom usually picks us up.'' Sammy told him.

Edward jumped in. ''Not a problem. I have my car that Denver rides in, and I can easily fit all of your children in there. You ladies can ride with Emmett and Rose.'' Edward insisted.

Marissa looked over to the Jeep when Emmett pointed to it as did Sammy who looked impressed. ''I call shotgun!'' Marissa exclaimed.

The Cullens were very entertained by the human mother, and Emmett and Rosalie agreed and began to pile up the children in the Volvo. Emmett had helped all the girls inside his monster of a vehicle, but let his hands feel up Rosalie's bum, making her laugh and swat him away like always. Emmett had only said he was a man with needs and she filled his needs when the human teens laughed at him. The Cullens ignored the astonished looks from the other humans like always.

Sammy looked around form the Jeep as Emmett spoke to Edward from inside their cars. ''Wow. People really stare at you, huh?'' Sammy said a little hesitantly.

Rosalie gave a sigh. ''Yes. It gets annoying at times because Denver doesn't like people staring at him.'' She said truthfully. She was used to it as she had it every time they went somewhere or school. She did not care, but it made her pseudo-son uncomfortable.

Sammy nodded, agreeing with the mother. ''Well, beauty had its price, honey. Stop being so beautiful and this won't happen!'' Sammy cooed playfully and tugged lightly at Rosalie's wavy blonde hair, making Rosalie scoff.

''Never.'' Rosalie said conceitedly flicked her hair superiorly. Marissa just laughed along with Sammy.

''Cool, so follow me back, alright?'' Emmett finished and pulled out of his parking space.

* * *

Esme came into the living room when Rosalie called her in and she cooed and smiled at the new children. The teens laughed at their star struck mother. Jasper had just come back and he and Edward went into the library for something, while Alice and the pseudo-parents stayed inside the living room.

Rosalie began to introduce unneeded. ''Mom, this is Victor and Sammy, and Dominique and Marissa.''

Sammy jumped in before her friend could say something. ''Please excuse Marissa's mouth, Mrs. Cullen. She doesn't know how to close it.'' Sammy said fondly.

Marissa nodded to the women who just smiled. ''She's totally right! I just say things and – oh my goodness I love that painting!'' Marissa became sidetracked and pointed to an old painting of a ship sailing. It belonged to Carlisle from when he was human and it was given to him by his father.

''That one belongs to my husband, Carlisle.'' Esme told her happily, just as her husband walked in to see little Caden rush to him. Carlisle easily picked him up with a chuckle, and the two human mothers with their children look over to him. The children were investigating their surroundings thoroughly before the musical voice made them turn their heads. ''This is my husband, Carlisle actually.'' Esme told them as he came to stand by her.

''You are really hot too!'' Marissa observed.

''MARISSA!'' Sammy scolded again and blushed harder. The Cullens present laughed at the pair.

Marissa became sheepish. ''Oops! Sorry, sir! There I go, not watching my mouth! Luckily, Dominique is like his dad! Well mannered and knows when to shut his mouth!'' Marissa said happily.

Sammy sighed and shook her head. Rosalie sympathetically patted her shoulder before taking the girls up to her room and letting the children play what they wanted to, which was, not surprisingly, block and small toys as they talked back and forth. Emmett was waiting on the two fathers so he could play three-way on his game. They were just getting off work and they were coming over to see their sons and their girlfriends. Carlisle and Esme had agreed fully, and were having fun hosting for the humans. Alice was on the laptop with Esme, trying to find out what new phone she wanted with Carlisle's permission.

-**Upstairs—**

''So how do you like Alaska, Rosalie?'' Sammy asked as she lay down on the bed comfortably, and Marissa just sat on it with Rosalie copying.

''It is pretty nice. It is different from Canada, but Denver really likes it here.'' Rosalie told her easily. She had been to Alaska numerous times when they kept moving.

Marissa jumped in. ''what's Canada like? I have lived here my entire life, and this is where I met Matty.'' Marissa said dreamily.

Sammy rolled her eyes and clarified for her new friend. ''Matty is Matthew Rodgers; Dominique's dad. He is twenty and works at a nice job downtown.'' Sammy rubbed her fingers together in the example of money, and Rosalie laughed.

''Canada's okay. Nothing really happened there. I have moved around a lot with my parents and siblings due to my dad's job as a doctor. This is Denver's third move. His first one was when he was only a few months.'' She said honestly, just altering the age a bit.

Sammy hummed. ''Not much happens here either. I have lived here all my life as well. Victor just adores the nature here and it is very therapeutic for his Autism.'' Sammy admitted about her son.

Rosalie and the girls began speaking about all types of things teenage girls talk about, and about their sons and fathers. Sammy's fiancé Daniel was twenty-one and he was studying for a law degree as he worked with Matty at the high-end job downtown. Matty was pretty much the exact opposite of Marissa, but that seemed to just draw them together more, along with their son. Sammy's fiancé was a perfect match for her. Daniel was a calm guy, loved to joke, bond with his son, and be a regular guy that loved to have sex with Sammy whenever he could and Sammy gave in to his puppy dog look.

''Well, Emmett doesn't have a job, but he's going to college soon for a few years before moving out with me and Den. He has a few jobs lined up for him to choose from, plus his trust funds from his real parents and Carlisle and Esme. We have sex a lot as well, but we are a whole lot more safe.'' Rosalie shrugged.

Marissa whistled. ''Nice. You guys are all set!'' Marissa commended.

Sammy nodded before hearing some voices downstairs and her son squealing happily. ''Daniel and Matty must be here!'' Sammy jumped off the bed with ease and rushed out with the two girls following. Sammy landed on the bottom of the stairs to see her fiancé Daniel. He was about six foot two, deep blue eyes and brown hair. He was not Asian, but it seemed Victor got his looks from his mother.

''Well hello there sexy.'' Daniel drawled out slowly as he looked Sammy up and down with a grin like always. Emmett scoffed and chuckled as he held on to his own son.

Sammy looked at him as if he was a piece of meat honestly, and licked her lips before sauntering over to the man of her dreams and saying their hellos as he held Victor.

Marissa bounced over to her man that was dark-skinned like her, with the short black hair and black eyes like his son perfectly. He was about the same height as Daniel, and the same build. ''Easy Marissa. Do not trip over yourself, please.'' Matty said worriedly and caught her easily as she stumbled.

Marissa waved her hand dismissing the subject. ''That is what you are for silly!'' Marissa said happily and said her hellos.

Rosalie was introduced as Emmett put Caden down and suggested that the men play a video game and the women do 'womanly stuff'. Sammy and Rosalie raised their eyebrows at Emmett who surrendered and went to the TV with the young adult men following.

Esme had brought in some pop and some snacks when she found out the men just got off wok and offered them the snacks as well as the other mothers in her home.

''Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. This is awesome.'' Daniel thanked and took a can of pop and Emmett started up a game.

Esme smiled and the others to her son and Matty. ''No problem dear. Let me know if you want more.''

Matty sat down and watched his son play happily with Denver and Victor that were laughing at something and being odd. ''I have never seen Dominique this happy before.'' Matty said to himself and took a controller.

The women had gone up in the room along with Alice to do girl stuff, and Jasper felt in control enough to come out with Edward and join the group on the floor with his two brothers. Carlisle kept going in and out of his office and stepping over the cords to get to the other rooms as he spoke on his phone to someone and to Esme like normal.

Emmett looked over to the human male that was giving a small smile to his son. ''Does he interact with anyone at school? The teachers told me Denver was the first.'' Emmett asked as he jerked the controller.

Matty did the same and made a noise in his throat. ''No. he doesn't like the other kids too much. He likes to be alone a lot, and I am afraid he is going to be withdrawn from everyone when he gets older.''

Daniel shook his head. ''No way, bro. Dom is just going through a shy phase. He will come out of it, I am sure, man.' He comforted his best friend. ''Victor hates people, period. Nothing more to say, but after I heard Sammy say that he played with Denver and Dominique – I blew my lid from excitement, brothers. Vic has never done that before.'' Daniel said amazed as he took a glance to his son that was indeed playing along with the other toddlers

''He has Autism, right?'' Edward asked and looked to the boy.

Daniel nodded. ''Yeah. It is from my side of the family. I myself have a super high functioning Autism.'' He confessed.

Matty snorted. ''in short; he is a genius.'' Matty told them before he was blown up in the game and lost a life. ''Dammit.'' He muttered and took a quick look to the kids to make sure they did not hear it.

Daniel disagreed. ''No way. I just – have super high scores – and act weird.'' He tried.

Jasper corrected him. ''You are a genius.'' He simply stated.

''Pretty much.'' Daniel relented. ''Though I wish I had not given it to him.'' Daniel admitted. ''One time having sex, the condom broke and I passed on a disease that will stick to him like glue for the rest of his life. For a genius, I sure am dumb.'' Daniel said regretfully.

''Don't worry about it. I am sure Victor will be just fine in life. Den is pretty smart too. The teachers and dad say he will be a genius. My son beats your ass.'' Emmett said conceitedly, making all the guys chuckle.

''I beat every one of you.'' Carlisle piped up as he came back into the room with a raised eyebrow and some papers. ''Sign these Emmett. It is the consent forms for a test that I want to run on Denver. Parent permission needed.''

Emmett took the papers and looked over them. ''Why do I have to? You are the grandpa, and I have no idea what this is. Are you going to torture him? If so, you need the boss's permission because I will not go over her.'' Emmett told his father seriously.

Matty hummed and dodged a bullet. ''Never go over the woman that gave birth to your child.''

Daniel finished. ''She owns everything, rules everything, and can hold out on you until you lure her to bed with a tricky maneuver that only a porn star can pull off.'' He said boredly and he dodged an arrow. The other guys look to him with smirks. ''It works wonders when she's horny as heck, and needs release so bad she just takes from you by force. However, you will not complain because you want it yourself and it feels oh so good.'' Daniel chuckled and made a discouraging sound as he died. He was speaking of his own experiences, and everyone knew it.

Carlisle chuckled at the young man. ''The test is simply a Cat-scan, and X-Ray. I want to see about his Asthma and if I need to bump up his medicine.''

Emmett made an 'oh' sound and signed the papers as Jasper took the controller and took his place. ''He will not like it.'' Emmett sang and handed back the form.

Carlisle agreed as he looked to his baby boy that was looking suspicious at a cup that his mommy gave him.

''Boys, is it okay if I give your sons apple juice?'' Esme asked as she held two more cups.

Daniel and Matty both said yes, and the two boys were given the cups and drank them with Caden watching distrusting before just drinking it as his curiosity got the better of him.

Daniel saw. ''He is very curious is he not, Emmett?''

All Cullen boys answered. ''yes.''

Matty jumped slightly at everyone answering. Daniel made a humming noise. ''Signs of a genius in the making. I can teach him?'' Daniel suggested with a smirk.

''No.'' The Cullen boys said together again.

Matty laughed and Daniel laughed with him before going back to the game.

* * *

''is that food?'' Matty said pitifully as he smelled the air.

Edward looked to the human that seemed in a trance along with Daniel. ''Do you know what food is?'' Edward asked rhetorically before lifting Caden. ''We're making some dinner for all the babies, and Esme wants to cook for you and your girlfriends.''

Matty stood up. ''Yes.'' He applauded just as Marissa and the other girls came down.

''yes what?'' Marissa questioned as she went to Dominique that raised his arms to her, and Sammy followed to her own son.

''Food!'' Daniel crowed and stood as well when Esme called to everyone.

The Cullen children knew they would have to force the tasteless food into themselves today, but the humans were so entertaining that they didn't really care. Every teenager and the two young adult fathers came in the big dining room that had six extra chairs at the large table, and they all chose a seat. The children were seated together with Edward beside Caden, and Carlisle sat at the head of the table beside Victor with Dominique in the middle of his friends. Daniel sat in front of his son and beside the doctor with Sammy beside him, then Marissa, Matty, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme at the other end, Alice on the other side of Esme, with Rosalie next to her baby brother and Alice.

''Dig in everyone! I hope everyone likes this!'' Esme said happily. She loved that she cooked for everyone, even if she did not want to eat the tasteless food.

Matty his son a serving of potatoes, just as Daniel gave Victor some green beans, and that started everyone else up to fill their own plates. The Cullens took a little less then the humans, just so they did not need to eat it all. A couple minutes, until Daniel began to search his pockets.

Carlisle looked over to the searching father. ''Are you okay, son?''

Sammy looked as well. ''Baby?'' She said worriedly.

Daniel let out a heavy breath. ''Shit. I do not have my pill, babe. Do you have a spare?'' He questioned as he looked into his wallet for the medication he needed for his own illness.

Sammy went to her purse that was on the counter to look inside. ''No, I don't. Is one in the car?'' She asked him.

Daniel looked to be thinking. ''No. I cannot keep them in the car. Last time I tried your mom smacked my head.'' He chuckled, trying to loosen his tense muscle of not having his dosage. He really did not want to make a fool of himself or Sammy like last time, even if Sammy didn't blame him for forgetting the little pill. Edward heard his thoughts and quickly told Carlisle in a soft pitch of the situation.

Sammy remembered that and looked to Matty that looked worried as well as Marissa. ''Do you have one, Matty?''

Matty replied in the negative. ''No. Not today. I forgot this morning to carry one on me and so did Marissa. Bro, do you need something else?''

Daniel thought. ''I can use a substitute, but I do not have it either.''

Carlisle put his fork down. ''What is the substitute?'' He questioned. ''I might have a dose in my bag. You would be amazed at what I carry.'' He told him with a smirk as he rose form his chair.

Daniel told the doctor a name of a commonly used medication for high functioning Autism and he luckily had it with him. After he had taken it, he seemed more calmer but still just as witty when Emmett said something along with Jasper. Sammy just shook her head fondly at her dream guy. Victor seemed to take to Carlisle nicely, and seemed to enjoy the calm manner that the father of six let out. Dominique just loved stealing Caden's food as he stole his, much to everyone's amusement. The two boys were really just alike, and did almost the same thing. However, Victor in the mix, they were the three musketeers. As Dominique stole from Caden, Victor would steal from his plate and eat it before Dominique returned to his plate.

''He gets that smartness from me, babe.'' Daniel gloated.

''Coming from the man that said 'smartness' and not 'intelligence'.'' Rosalie told him with a roll of her eyes.

''Are you sure you are a genius?'' Alice asked playfully, and Daniel scoffed back.

''Hush, little one.'' Daniel teased.

''Told you my my son beat you.'' Emmett said happily.

''I said hush.'' Daniel repeated and flinged a tater tot at the burly man.

''This is going to turn in to a war.'' Jasper told Edward who nodded and grinned and gave his little mate his sippy cup for a drink that he wanted.

''This gives me a role-playing idea.'' Marissa told her boyfriend with a grin

''MARISSA!'' Sammy and Matty exclaimed embarrassingly. Daniel laughed loudly with the others.

Marissa looked to them both and the Cullens. ''Oops! There I go again! Do not know when to shut my mouth do I!'' She giggled, making Dominique laugh with his mother before taking along drink of his juice.

Matty rubbed his face, fully embarrassed at his future wife's actions in the company they were in. Emmett patted his back gently before Matty just chuckled and took Marissa hand. ''I love you. Please do not ever change.'' Matty asked her with a smile.

The table laughed again at his plea that was pure honesty of him wanting her that way.

Marissa smirked and gave him a peck on his cheek. ''Promise!'' Marisa told him before giving Victor a small scoop of green beans that he was eying like a hawk.

That dinner was worth it to the Cullen when they had to eat the food. Carlisle stated they had to do it again after the humans left with their children and other halves.

* * *

_There you are! _

_The next chapter will have more information on these 'nightmares' that Caden is having. So stick around for the next two!_

_-Halen_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _This part of the story is still T+. So, don't worry, I'll warn you if there is something to be warned about!_

**Summary:** _The Cullen family has moved twice since the time Caden was almost murdered by Bella Swan. Now, they moved to Alaska to start over. Caden is two ½ years old, and is the 'child' of Rosalie and Emmett now, as a show for protection of the little Cullen. Caden seems to know what his mom and dad are trying to do, and wants to help them, while he tries to figure out with his two year old mind how to cope with the odd, scary dreams he has at night. That doesn't mean Caden can't have some fun in the mean time with his new 'parents'._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write along with the characters I create._

_**Part 2 Chapter 5: Nightmares Return**_

* * *

Edward thought something was wrong. He looked to the time and saw it was only midnight. Something was terribly wrong, and he did not know what. He hopped up from his couch in his room and sped over to Caden's room that was getting used to, and quietly opened the door to see that his little mate was in his own bed that had been transformed into a toddler bed. Edward walked in the room silently. The family was out hunting and would not be back for hours at best. What Edward saw made him shocked.

Caden was awake and silent, but he was crying and making his emerald eyes stand out more due to the redness. Edward picked him up quickly and Caden grabbed on to him immediately.

''What is wrong, Caden? Bad dream?'' Edward asked him as he bounced him softly. He did not know how he never heard Caden's heart rate and deemed him awake, but it seemed he had been awake for a while and he never knew. What a mate he was…

Caden did not respond at all. He only snuggled deep into Edward's shoulder, and let out more tears of fear from his scary dream. Edward did not know what to do. Caden usually snapped out of his dreams easily and cried loudly before falling asleep again with Esme and Carlisle in their room. Edward decided to bring Caden into his room for a while to calm him down, and he walked away from the child's room that was lightly illuminated with a Winnie the Pooh nightlight.

Edward's room was barely lightened. Only a lamp by his leather couch was on, with the light classical music playing in the background. Edward laid on the bed with Caden on his chest as the baby stopped crying, but stayed silent and still on top of his big brother. Edward began rubbing Caden's covered back to relax him, and soothe him back to sleep with the help of the classic music that his little mate loved so much. It took a while for Caden to settle down and close his tired green eyes to sleep again.

After two hours, Caden had been fast asleep long before the time the family returned. Edward heard Carlisle come up the stairs to check on Caden like always, and Edward called him into his room. Carlisle sped in along with Esme that seemed confused at why Caden was in his room.

''Is everything all right son?'' Carlisle asked as he and Esme came over to him.

Edward nodded. ''I found him awake and crying two hours ago. He was not making noise, but he was wide-awake.'' Edward explained.

Esme gently took her sleeping baby stating that he could sleep in her room for the rest of the morning. It was Saturday so no one had anything to do, so she thought Caden could sleep in today. Carlisle looked to his son that changed the song to his radio before turning to his father.

''How long was he awake?'' Carlisle asked his on as he took a seat on Edward's bed.

Edward shrugged. ''I honestly don't know. I listened in for his heart while you were gone, but it was evened out, so I assumed he was asleep. Something felt off, so I went to check on him, and I found him awake. He looked scared so I brought him in here to let him sleep again.'' Edward told him easily as laid beside Carlisle and looked up to the man that had sired him.

Carlisle was thinking over somethings about Caden just not being used to being alone too much. He really did not know, but he thought it must have been a bad dream. However, that does not answer to why he did not call out to someone like he normally did.

''I am positive it must have been a bad dream, and he did not know how to handle this one since he was not in Rosalie and Emmett's room.'' Carlisle summarized his thoughts and lightly patted his son's leg before leaving the room to be with Esme and the rest of the family. ''You should come down with me and join the family in some type of game that Alice wished to play.'' Carlisle half-ordered to Edward with a smirk.

Edward sighed and rose off his bed to turn off his music to follow his father downstairs to do what he asked, and join the family for a while. It could not be too bad of a game if Alice picked it. Now if Emmett picked it: everyone was fucked.

* * *

Carlisle observed his baby that day, and noticed that seemed a little off. He was quieter, and did not want his normal snacks like always. Carlisle just deemed the bad dream affecting him, and thought the exact same thing throughout the week as he went back to normal. He took notes on Caden's behavior, and tried to make him stay on his routines firmly, just to make sure nothing changed too much. He did not want the stress of the constant name change, and this bad dream epidemic to interfere too badly and conflict with each other. Carlisle deemed that in the next town, Caden would stay as Caden Cullen.

Carlisle was dealing with the letter incident from the certain human that he had put inside the hospital two years ago. She had not contacted them since that letter, and the father of six had gone to Jasper for help. Jasper had said he would have Peter take care of their problem. Jasper didn't want to human girl dead, but she was a threat to the family even more now that she was out of the hospital and on her own with her boyfriend, so he was going to have his brother stage a breakdown and suicide before having her killed quickly. Edward would not hear of this, but he had found out on his own. Carlisle had not wanted to hurt him, just like Jasper, but Bella Swan was a big threat and danger. Edward had not fought it one bit. He loved Bella, of course, but his vampire saw no interest in her, and neither did he. He had of course, mourned her for a day or two, but he went back to his normal day-to-day life as if nothing had happened. Caden was more important than a jealous human that longed for immortality and a boy.

Caden had noticed something had been off during those days with Edward, but had not reacted as he normally did. The dreams with the big man and the woman scared him. He had been back in the dark room again, but with screams added to it. He did not know who screamed, and he did not know why. He also dreamed of a woman with red hair and a man with black hair. They both smiled at him, and then they screamed as well until it went black, and he was in the dark room again. He felt the bad hands again on him, and did not want anyone touching him when he had woken up. Esme had seen that fear in his eyes, and wondered if her baby was scared of her. It hurt Esme to think that her baby was scared of her, but Carlisle reassured her that it was just the dreams that were scaring Caden.

Caden's emerald eyes did not hold that normal shine to them or have his regular wife smile as the weeks passed by for the Cullen family. He went to school normally, and stayed with Victor and Dominique, interacted carefully with the teachers as they taught the three toddlers their numbers, and ate what he could, but he just was not Caden Andrew Cullen anymore. Carlisle did not know how, or understand how, but he had seen the abused signs in his son. The doctor wondered where it was coming from, and questioned the teachers about anything off with his 'grandson', but nothing came up. He did not think that his son's bad dreams could make him this scared. Like a rabbit preparing to flee at a mere sound.

Carlisle decided to keep Caden home for a few days on sickness; saying that his Asthma was acting up at home, and he wanted to watch him. The father had stayed home as well with his wife and son to watch Caden during the day. Esme stayed on her normal routine as the stay-at-home mom, always going to the store for the things they needed and shopping like normal. Sammy had questioned Rosalie and Marissa on how her 'son' was doing, and wondering about him as Dominique questioned Marissa on his friend. Rosalie had told them he was sick and needed his rest, and Emmett did the same with Matty and Daniel when they asked him over E-mail. Alice had no visions on her baby brother's actions or anything, but kept her eyes open on Edward's word.

Edward simply stayed close to Caden and hoped that he went back to normal.

* * *

Caden continued having those bad dreams, but he somehow came back to normal after a few more days of trying to cope with them. Caden had saw how different everyone had been with him, and he didn't like it at all. Therefore, he decided to at least act like everything was normal again. After the family had observed Caden's odd behavior had left him, they slowly went back to their old routines as well. They had been worried over the small Cullen, and wondered what he dreamt that had scared him so much.

Esme had been relieved that her baby was not scared of her. No matter Carlisle's insistence that he was not, proof from her son eased her heart. Caden had went back to his normal attitude and stole snacks behind daddy's back when mommy gave them to him, and running out the room when Carlisle came in to smirk at his son's thinking that he was sly. Caden, of course, got what he wanted all the time.

Alice thought of buying something for her baby brother that would help him try to communicate a little bit, and with Jasper's help, they attempted to locate the flash cards and color cards of what they needed for the communication between them and the genius toddler. Rosalie babied Caden like always, and bought more clothes that she thought he needed to look like the 'bad boy' he would turn out to be. Esme and Carlisle highly disagreed that Caden would have that type of personality, but humored their daughter's fun. Emmett had stayed normal and played his games with Caden on his lap shouting at the screen like always and pressing the controller buttons when he could. Edward had his bonding time with his little mate by making more pieces of music and playing the old ones. Edward decided that when he was older, he would teach him to play the piano. Edward was positive that Caden would love that.

Carlisle had bought Caden some more difficult puzzle type toys for him to solve. He thought of testing that IQ, just as he thought of when Caden took to his colors and numbers so quickly. Caden, as he thought, solved those puzzles quickly and with that wide smile of his that made the father of six melt quickly like always.

Caden had somehow just snapped back into his old personality. Edward had been curious on how his little mate had done it, but was grateful that he had managed. No one would ever know just how much of a task it was at waiting for Caden to grow up so Edward and he could mate. However, at the same time, Edward wanted Caden to stay young like this forever. Just to savor these moments with Caden. Edward had a dilemma with his little mate, but he had years to think it all over to wait for the day where he could advance the platonic relationship to a more intimate relationship.

Edward was going to work for this, and not screw it up.

* * *

''Hey dad?'' Alice called out from the living room.

Carlisle came into the room with Caden in his arms happily with Esme following. Alice and Jasper stood together, and their siblings around them.

Alice grinned and looked to Caden. ''I think I found a way for Caden to communicate with us!''

''About his dreams he has, that is.'' Jasper corrected quickly and held up a few cartons of flash cards to show Carlisle.

Carlisle looked to the cards to see that they were different kinds: people, words, colors, emotion cards, and objects. It seemed a little complex for Caden, no matter how smart his boy way.

''Those seem very difficult, Alice. Even for Caden.'' Carlisle commented aloud.

Esme thought it over before disagreeing. ''I think it is worth a try, dear. Caden listens and understands well.'' Esme told him.

Emmett took a carton of cards and showed it to his pseudo-son who looked at it with big green eyes. ''Want to play a game, little man?'' Emmett asked with a grin. Caden smiled wide and wriggled out of his daddy's lap and to the floor to play the game.

Alice had set everything up, and Edward had the pad to write the information for Carlisle to save and study later if he wanted to. Rosalie sat with Esme on the couch to over-look everything, as Carlisle took a seat in the leather chair with his own pad and pen to observe his boy attempt this communication. Jasper saw all the cards out with Caden looking at them all, but not touching yet as Edward told him not to just yet. Caden saw the bright colors in his mind and Edward saw them as well. They were vivid and they did not seem right almost and told Carlisle that promptly, just for the father to write it down. When Caden looked to the pictures, it was almost like looking at a 3D movie with the 3D glasses on, and it honestly hurt Edward's inner eyes. He also told Carlisle that.

Jasper began the 'game'.

''Caden, I want you pick a picture that tells what your dreamed of last night.'' Jasper told him carefully.

Caden looked over the number of cards before finding one of a car, and he picked it up and gave it to Jasper quickly. Jasper showed Edward before setting it aside and continuing.

''Pick another picture of something that happened in the dream, Caden.'' Jasper told him.

Caden let his emerald orbs gaze at the pictures before he went over to an explosion card and gave it to Jasper.

Jasper looked at the card and showed his brother.

''So: the accident, perhaps?'' Edward contemplated hesitantly before writing it down.

Carlisle wanted to disagree, but he watched on instead to see more of the evidence. Esme looked worried along with Rosalie as Alice and Emmett watched on carefully at their baby brother attempt to tell them what he dreamt that scared him.

''Caden, was anyone with you in the car?'' Jasper asked his baby brother.

Caden set his eyes on three cards and gave them to Jasper quickly.

Jasper showed the pictures of the man, the women, and a blanket to Edward before setting them aside and continuing.

''Caden, I want you to pick the colors now. What colors did you see on the people?'' Jasper asked him.

Caden set his eyes on the red, black, blue, green and orange and handed them all one by one to his brother with the family watching on amazed at his brains.

Jasper showed them all to Edward as Caden handed them to him before setting it with the others for the other part of their 'game'.

Caden was having fun with this game in his childish way that all children had; as he continued listening to his big brother tell him what to do.

''Now Caden, were going to match everything up from the way you remember seeing the people. The color of the eyes goes here, the hair color goes here, and the woman and man need to be matched up with the colors, okay?'' Jasper explained slowly for the two-year-old to understand, hopefully.

Caden went to work quickly. He put the woman first and put green as her eyes. They matched his perfectly, they shined at him in the dream, and she smiled at him brightly. He put her hair color as red. It was curly and long in the dream, and made those similar eyes stand out so much. She was a pretty woman, and Caden thought he knew her, but he let it go quickly. He had his mommy.

Caden put the man next and gave him blue eyes. Those eyes also gazed warmly at him in the dream, and he looked like him almost as well. The man's hair matched his perfectly as well, black. He thought he knew the man as well, but he let that go as well. He had his daddy.

He put the other blue with the blanket that matched his own baby blanket that he dragged around with him. Everyone knew that was his blanket he was representing, and had been with him.

Caden put the car and the explosion together to say what had happened. ''Boom!'' Caden exclaimed aloud, copying the sound of the dream.

The family gazed at the pictures combined and knew that the car must have blown up or something. That couldn't have been the accident, due to Caden being alive, unless he dreamt of himself in the car at the time of the explosion. Meaning: Caden had died inside the accident at three-weeks-old with his birth parents.

Edward quickly jotted down everything, as he watched Alice put the cards back into their places with the others for the next part.

''Now for the next game, Caden.'' Alice told him and sat down. ''You have to pick out the pictures of your other dream, okay? What did you see, and what was with you?'' Alice asked slowly, hoping they weren't pushing him or anything. Carlisle kept careful Topaz eyes on his baby boy as did Esme when Caden went to work again, but somehow more hesitant and forced.

Caden handed Alice a few pictures and she showed them to Edward. Caden had given his big sister a picture of: a blanket, a man, two women, a baby, and a crib. Alice set them aside.

''Now, pick the colors of what you saw in the dream, Caden.'' Alice told him.

Caden picked out a few cards and handed them over quickly so he didn't have to touch them anymore. He didn't like them at all.

Alice showed Edward the colors: yellow, black, blue, green, and red. She set those aside as well.

''For the next part of the game, Caden, you have to match up the colors on the people, okay?'' Alice told him.

Caden put the man first, and gave him one of the blues for his eyes. Caden didn't like those eyes. They were mean, and belonged to the bad hands from the family before his mommy and daddy. He gave the man yellow hair. Caden didn't like the man at all.

Caden went to the woman next, and gave her blue eyes as well. They were bad just like the man's. She had bad hands also. Caden gave her yellow hair also. He didn't like that woman at all.

Caden went to the other woman that he saw in that room. He gave her red hair and green eyes like the woman's in the car. She had been there too, just watching him cry. He didn't understand why she was nice in the car, but stood there in the room not doing anything for him when he was hurting.

Caden did the baby that resembled him, but added the other red to it. He had been covered in something in that room like the woman had been, and he didn't know what it was. It felt sticky, and cold.

Caden then put the black color with the crib to say that it was dark in the room. ''Bad.'' Caden said subdued, making Carlisle look over at the picture closely. Carlisle thought, it was the room Caden must have been confined to, with the other family ''caring'' for him. However, the women with red hair just belong there. She seemed out of place and he wondered why Caden put her in this dream.

''Who is the woman with red hair, Caden?'' Carlisle asked carefully, wondering what his son would say.

Caden looked over to his mommy and pointed to her, making her confused. She thought it was herself in her son's dream until Caden clarified when he pointed to his own eyes and spoke. ''Mommy.'' Caden told innocently.

Carlisle was very confused. ''If that is his relatives, then Caden's parents were already murdered.'' He said.

Esme wondered on the woman that gave birth to Caden; his birth mother. ''Lily Potter?'' Esme questioned Carlisle, making him look to his wife. ''Caden must have seen Lily Potter in that room with him.'' Esme said confidently now.

''But she was already dead, mom.'' Rosalie told Esme. Rosalie thought Caden wouldn't even remember his birth mother at all. He was only a few weeks old.

Emmett knew why. ''He wanted comfort.'' Everyone looked to Emmett. ''Lily was his mother, she took care of Caden until her death with James. Caden must have wanted his mother with him again when he was shipped to his relatives, and thought of her. We know that his relatives didn't give two shits for him. Caden must have been confused at his early age without that touch kind of his mother.''

Jasper agreed. ''You never forget your mother's touch. Caden remembered that feeling behind the pain.'' Jasper tapped the baby card. ''Caden was obviously in pain for him to add red. Babies don't associate colors with feelings. They resemble something he saw on himself.'' Jasper said slowly.

Edward sighed. ''Blood.'' He assumed.

Carlisle didn't think that the couple had harmed Caden, but when they just left him on the doorsteps at the orphanage, it had to mean something.

Caden found another picture and showed Alice it.

Alice looked at it confusedly and showed Jasper the strange picture.

Jasper took the picture, but didn't think it was possibly, what he thought it was. Jasper showed Edward.

Edward took in the picture and handed it to Caden. ''Where does this belong?'' Edward asked about the picture of the robed man in black.

Caden took the card and set it down on the car and the explosion. ''Boom!'' Caden repeated.

Carlisle stood over the pictures; taking them all in carefully. Caden obviously remembered the accident, and his relatives. He didn't understand how, though. Caden was only a few weeks old at the time, but he remembered his parents' features, his relatives' features, and something else. Caden was a genius, but he shouldn't be able to remember this at all.

Carlisle had to do more research on the Potter couple murder and the godparents' murders as well. They were obviously targeted.

''Caden?'' Carlisle asked, making his son turn his green eyes to him. ''Who is that man? Right here, who is he?'' Carlisle squatted down to his son's level and tapped the robed man card.

Everyone watched on as Caden went to the words that hadn't been touched on the assumption that he didn't know what they were yet. He knew his color words, but they didn't expect him to know anything else as they hadn't taught him them. Caden picked up a couple words and handed them to his daddy before saying; ''Boom!''

Carlisle read the words aloud. ''Evil, man, group, boom. His sudden favorite word.'' Carlisle told them and set them down.

Emmett pondered the words in his head like everyone else. ''So, and evil man in a robe with a group made something go boom in the car that held his family. Nevertheless, how does he know that word? Boom. I didn't know he even knew that word!'' Emmett exclaimed and threw his arms up.

Rosalie shook her head. ''I didn't either. He's never said it at school, at night, never.''

Esme agreed as did Carlisle.

''Where did he learn it then? He wouldn't copy another child's word.'' Edward questioned. ''How does he know these words, anyway?''

Alice shrugged as did Jasper. ''We never taught him any words. Esme wanted to teach him soon, so we didn't start him.'' Jasper told Edward.

Esme felt thankful that they wanted her to be able to teach her baby to speak properly with Carlisle.

Carlisle turned to his son that looked back with those emerald orbs with something hidden deep inside of them. Carlisle hoped that someday; Caden would speak to him about these dreams to him. He wanted Caden to fully understand what his dreams were telling him, and he wanted Caden able to figure it out himself.

* * *

_Well, There! PART 2 done!_

_I am planning to make PART 3 much longer than 5 chapters, but I didn't know how else to continue it :/_

_I'm going to try to start the beginning chapter of PART 3 soon, so be patient and review!_

_-Halen_


	11. Part 3 Begins

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Now this part is M for those future chapters_

**Warning(s):**_ There are references to drug use, and underage drinking. Future sexual activities as well._

**Summary:** _Caden has grown up and is sixteen-years-old now. He and his family live in the cloudiest town in North Dakota, where it always snows, rains, and the sun is almost never out. Caden goes to the high class private Hogwarts Academy for the Specially Gifted and Talented with his old middle school friends. High school is rough on Caden due to bullies, just like middle school was, and Caden is becoming more withdrawn from his family. He gets angry, hateful, and sometimes he acts like he just doesn't care, and his family wants to make Caden see that those bullies mean nothing. Caden's faithful groups of friends stick by his side in the journey of finding himself in high school. Edward simply needs to save Caden from himself as his first high school year goes on._

**Disclaimer(s): **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write along with the characters I create._

_**Part 3 Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Lie**_

* * *

Caden Cullen sighed as he made a wrong move for the Rubik's Cube, and he re-did his moves to fix the problem before looking back to the table that held the seventy-five thousand piece jigsaw puzzle. Caden picked up a piece, and set it in the correct place before doing the same to a few more pieces.

Caden was doing his morning schedule as he did everyday: He would immediately to the kitchen for a bottle of water, and takes his allergy medication quickly. He would then pick up the mixed Rubik's Cube that someone in the house messed up just for him to solve it quickly like always. As he did this, he would go to his puzzle on the dining room table to try and put more pieces on the almost completed puzzle. Caden had regulated himself firmly for his daily schedules that he insisted on doing.

Caden continued solving the Rubik's Cube as he walked out of the warm kitchen, and to his parent's quiet bedroom. Caden knocked lightly before walking in like always, and seeing his mother, Esme, lying down in the bed relaxing as his father, Carlisle, missing from the bed. Esme would take to lying in bed every morning to just relax, as Carlisle would ready himself for his job at the hospital here in the small town of North Dakota. Caden went to the elite private school in the downtown area outside of the town, and closer to where his father worked: Hogwarts Academy for the Specially Gifted and Talented; a high class school where only the teenagers with special gifts for music, drama, art, democratic gifts and the higher than average intelligence would get in – meaning only geniuses got inside. Even then it was difficult because the school itself would test the students numerous times during the year to see who was keeping up in the curriculum, and who was being dismissed from the school for lack of trying.

Caden was one of the few top students of the entire school, much to his parents' pride over their boy.

Esme looked over to her grown-up son that just turned sixteen a few months ago. Caden had his ebony hair tickling the semi-middle of his neck in little delicate curls, and his bangs hung in his eyes until he pushed it aside like always. His emerald eyes had stayed the color that matched Edward's human eyes perfectly – Edward had been very pleased about this little fact in his mate. Caden's ivory skin had gained a shine to it somehow; making it look almost unreal, and he was blemish free like always with the smoothest and softest skin known to the vampires. He was thin, and didn't have a lot of muscle that showed; this made Carlisle a little worried whether his son was gaining his needed weight for someone his height of five foot eight – a few inches smaller than Rosalie. He was just in his sweat pants that showed how small Esme's little boy was when he walked in and plopped himself right on the bed like he owned it, and next to his mother that smiled. Her son still had that streak in him like when he was a toddler – Caden Cullen owned the entire house, and everyone knew that.

''Morning mom.'' Caden said normally as he back tracked his puzzle moves again after another mistake before taking a glance at his beautiful mother.

Esme chuckled. ''Morning honey, do you have your school stuff ready?'' She asked him.

Caden made a disagreeing noise. ''No, I don't know where my clothes are. I think Emmett took them again.'' He tattled.

''DID NOT!''

Caden heard Emmett, his older brother, yell from upstairs. Caden mumbled something unintelligently before going back to his mother that just got up off the bed to get another uniform out of her closet for him with a laugh. ''Do you have a smaller pant size, mom? The ones I wear hang a little low for my liking.'' He asked her.

Carlisle came out of the bathroom with a raised blonde eyebrow as he fixed his tie. ''Did you lose weight again, Caden?'' Carlisle scolded his pride and joy.

Caden shook his head with innocent eyes. ''No. I'm growing of course, daddy.'' Caden used the famous word that he knew broke his dad down. It was how he got away with everything – for Edward it worked immediately until Edward found out he had been duped into giving Caden what he wanted. Of course, it was too late by then and Caden would just laugh and kissed his brother's cheek before running away for safety purposes.

Carlisle looked like he didn't believe him. ''I'm sure, Caden, that you aren't growing anymore.'' He countered those eyes that shined innocently. ''We'll have to go shopping today for some more uniforms. I only bought one pair sized smaller than your other ones.''

Caden shrugged and rolled off the bed as he made another puzzle move that solved the cube perfectly. He tossed it on the bed and took the uniform that his mother gave him to change in them quickly. He had no problems that his parents saw him without pants on. Privacy was out the window in this house, and Caden was just smooth sailing and went with everything naturally.

''Now, honey, are you going to buy lunch today, or do you want me to pack you one?'' Esme asked as she headed to the bedroom door.

Caden pondered on the subject carefully, and not letting Edward read his thoughts about his school problems. He had learned to hide those thoughts from his brother unless he wanted his father in the mix again. If he brought lunch, it would just be taken from him most likely and he would have nothing to eat, and his mother would have wasted time on making the lunch. He had extra money in his account for another one if someone took the first one, but that just wasn't the point.

''I'll just buy lunch, mom. It's less of a hassle.'' Caden admitted as buttoned up his white shirt before going for his tie.

Esme agreed but decide to sneak a small snack inside her baby's backpack in case he changed his mind. He did that a lot nowadays; change his decisions in a flash. Lucky for them they were vampires and could keep up with Caden's ever changing genius mind. Carlisle went over to his struggling son that tried to figure out his tie, and did it for him as he spoke.

''Is school going okay, son?'' Carlisle asked softly, knowing of the past problems in his son's schooling life since middle school. Carlisle had tried to solve things, but they just kept popping up for some reason or another and his baby boy never tried to stop it anymore; almost like he had given up on trying to, and always told everyone it wasn't that bad; despite coming home with a split lip that needed stitches one day.

Caden shrugged and eyed the tie that his father was finishing and tightened professionally. Caden went to slide his blazer over it as he spoke. ''It's fine. Draco's pretty much got my back, along with Blaise and my house. Luna and Neville are the same along with my group of friends.'' He avoided the question skillfully, while not lying. Caden knew he couldn't lie to a vampire, as they heard lies quiet easily, so he twisted his words. Caden had never lied once in his life to his family or friends. It just wasn't Caden.

Carlisle watched his son as he put on his socks and shoes. ''That wasn't my question, Caden Andrew.'' He chided softly and gently.

Caden shrugged. ''it's the best it can be, dad. It's nothing new between houses. It's just childish rivalry.'' Caden insisted. ''Nothing too bad is happening.'' Caden ended softly before hopping off the bed and going back out into the living room with his puzzle cube, and ignored the look on his father's face as he entered the living room that had the TV on with Emmett playing it like always, and Jasper reading on the leather couch.

Caden looked for his cell phone to text Draco, his best friend that was in his own house in Hogwarts. He couldn't find it for some reason. ''Hey Edward, have you seen my cell?'' Caden asked out loud.

Seconds past before Edward, his older brother, came speeding in the room with the missing cell phone. ''Here, Caden. It was left in my room, but I charged it for you.'' Edward said easily.

Caden took the cell with a thanks before speed dialing Draco.

'_'Hey Cade! What's up?''_

Caden looked to the number quickly before going back to the female voice. ''Luna? Where's Drake?'' Caden asked.

Luna giggled lightly over the phone with that dreamy tone she used. _''He just got out of the shower and is driving over to your house to pick you up soon. I'm coming with him, hope you don't mind.''_ Luna said.

''It isn't a problem, but tell him to hurry. I only have so many years before I grow wrinkles because I was waiting for him to primp himself like a diva.'' Caden laughed as he took a seat on the couch next to Jasper, his other older brother.

'_'I'm not primping myself you snakeling. I'm making myself presentable. Something you should learn to do to that hair of yours, Cullen!''_ Draco's growls came over the phone. Perfectly natural for the young Malfoy: the arrogance and growls that is.

Caden wanted to hiss at him like a cat for that one, but stopped himself. ''Where are you going; to show off on a cat walk? We're going to a school named Hogwarts, Draco. Looks don't matter. Hurry up.'' Caden ordered, making Jasper smirk silently before patting his younger brother's leg softly in a 'well done'. Jasper liked the young Malfoy as his friendship was sincere with Caden, and he was always truthful: no matter how hard the truth was.

Draco scoffed. _''In Slytherin, Cade; looks are everything. You should know this, Mr. I have rich parents that spoil me rotten, and I get away with everything.''_ Draco said snottily.

''Not everything.'' Caden insisted. ''I wasn't able to have that giant chocolate Santa at Christmas last year.'' Caden said offended, making Jasper shake his head silently.

Carlisle and Esme laughed softly at the memory of Caden insisting he needed that giant chocolate. Emmett chuckled as he continued his game with Edward playing as well.

Draco laughed. _''Out of everything you could have – you wanted a chocolate Santa. I remember that so clearly. Your mom is so awesome.''_ Draco admitted and him telling his parents that he was leaving.

Cade nodded. ''That's why she's mine.'' Caden said conceitedly, making said mother smile as she handed over his backpack.

'_'You're so – Slytherin, Cade. Great job. It only took you a year!''_ Draco commended.

Caden wanted to say something nasty, but Edward's scolding look stop him before he could retaliate on his first friend that stuck with him during his year of middle school with the two Malfoy siblings. ''Well, just hurry over. I want to get to Professor Snape's class early this time.''

Draco hummed understandingly as Caden heard his car start and telling Luna to buckle up. _''Stupid Gryffindors, man. At least Ginny and Ron aren't like that.''_ Draco thanked. _''Anyway, I'll be there in five minutes so be ready, Mr. I WANTED A CHOCOLATE SANTA INSTEAD OF A DAMN PLASMA SCREEN TELEVISION SET WITH SURROUND SOUND SPEAKERS AND HIGH DEFINITION!''_ Draco yelled out before hanging up like always.

Caden shut his phone with a huff. ''You can't eat a plasma screen. Plus it was white chocolate.'' Caden defended himself unneeded, and acted like it was necessary to have a giant chocolate bar over a TV set.

Every Cullen member knew Caden didn't feel the need for extravagances like big TV's or the latest used electronics. He wanted chocolate a lot more than he wanted air, in fact: the only sweet he would eat. The family still spoiled him with those extravagances and set them up in his large room upstairs that he stayed in unless he slept in Edward's room like when he was a kid.

Rosalie eventually came down stairs with Alice as they chatted about some fashion items as they prepared to go to their own public school.

''Has Gale's new design came out yet?'' Caden asked with a twinkle in his eye. Caden loved fashion like his sisters, and wanted those new clothes when he could get them. Carlisle chuckled at his son's enthusiasm as he put on his coat to ready himself to leave due to him hearing his son's friend pulling into the drive way easily.

Rosalie shook her head. ''No, it comes out in the spring of next year.''

Cade made a discouraging sound before hearing a car horn outside.

He picked up his backpack and said his goodbyes to everyone before quickly rushing out to Draco's Mustang with that speed of his. Luna climbed into the leather back seats so Caden could sit in front with Draco. Caden turned his emerald eyes to his handsome blonde, aristocratic friend with mercury eyes that were calm and collected, and the blonde dreamy looking teenage girl a year younger than them with the lightest of blue eyes that were far off like always, and saw that they were in their own uniforms like usual - and looking perfect. Draco had the matching uniform to Caden's while Luna had the Ravenclaw uniform that had a skirt instead of pants.

To Caden: Draco was a very good looking teenager, and Draco knew it. Just like Draco knew all of Caden's deep secrets that he entrusted with him – except the family being vampires, of course. Caden wouldn't tell anyone that due to the risks that came with telling.

Draco looked over after backing out of the drive way. ''Ready for hell, Cade?'' Draco said sarcastically.

''Sadly.'' Caden answered.

* * *

Inside the school parking lot of Hogwarts, Draco made his way to his parking space and a few of their circle of friends came forward to greet them.

''Hey, Caden, how are you?'' Hermione asked him normally and pecked his cheek. Hermione's frizzy brown hair was put into a low ponytail like always – it bugged her that she couldn't solve on how to make her hair not frizz up like this every day. Her soft, motherly brown eyes shone at seeing one of her best friends from middle school that actually liked to discuss today's politics in depth, and a guy that she could sleep over at his house and not want anything to happen except their normal behavior and actions. She couldn't even do that with her boyfriend: Ronald Weasley. Hermione had on her Ravenclaw uniform that matched Luna's – beside their grade crests being different.

Caden smiled. ''Fine.''

Neville stepped forward and clapped him on the back gently with that nervous smile of his. ''Hey, Caden.'' Neville greeted softly, his hazel eyes showing that hesitance he always had except when with his only best friends. His deep brown hair was laying flat on his head; normal for him, and he was in his Hufflepuff uniform, and a matching grade crest to Draco and Caden.

Caden greeted him as well before going to Cedric Diggory, and doing the handshake all boys did. Caden really only hugged Draco and Neville and the girls. He wouldn't try that with anyone else of his sex; rumors had already spread about the youngest son of the famous Doctor Cullen was gay and an easy lay. Caden was gay, but he still hadn't come out: not even to his parents or family, but he certainly wasn't an 'easy lay'. He was a complete virgin and would stay that way until he chose when to lose it.

''What's up, Cade?'' Cedric asked in his normal hyper voice. Cedric had bright baby blue eyes with the dirty blond hair cut short and spiky and was in his Hufflepuff uniform, and his grade crest that was two years above them. Cedric wasn't very close to anyone in Caden's circle as he had his own group that was his age, but he still hung around them due to Ron being a party animal like him.

''Not much really.'' Caden responded before two redheads approached them.

''Hey, man!'' Ron shouted happily and patting his back a little roughly. Ron had red hair that curled a bit with blue eyes that matched his sister's perfectly. Ron was in his Gryffindor uniform with the same grade crest as Caden. Ron had become Caden's best friend in middle school, and just always been there.

''Hey, Ron.'' Caden answered before giving a light hug to Ginny Weasley; Ron's younger sister. Ginny had long red hair that went down her back with blue eyes, and she had her Gryffindor uniform on with the same grade level as Luna. ''Hello, Ginny.'' Caden greeted Ginny.

Ginny smirked. ''Hey, Cade.'' She said smoothly. It wasn't too much of a secret that Ginny had a thing for Caden, and Draco and Neville – Luna and Hermione included – knew that nothing would ever happen between the two. Caden didn't find attraction in the female sex at all; only the males – that included Draco and Neville.

The two knew that Caden found them attractive, but knew Caden wouldn't do anything most likely. Draco was bi-sexual, and enjoyed the company of men just as much as women and he was thinking of trying out for a relationship with Padma Patil: one of the Patil twins. Neville was straight but was so open-minded to everything; he didn't mind if Caden had a crush on him. He trusted Caden, and accepted his best friend the way he was. Neville had been courted by Luna for a relationship just this year, and Caden didn't care. He knew nothing would happen between him and Neville. It didn't stop his attraction the hazel-eyes teen however, but he just wouldn't do anything to any male. It felt almost wrong to want to try to date someone for some reason and he couldn't figure it out.

''Alright, so what's our schedule today, Draco?'' Caden wondered as he looked over to the blonde.

Draco sighed as ran his fingers through his perfect hair, making Luna giggle at her older brother. ''We have Professor Snape for biology, Sprout for Agriculture, McGonagall for Algebra, um.'' Draco paused on his ramble. ''Binns for History, Trelawney for music, and Hooch for Gym.'' He finished and they started their journey to class.

''I have Agriculture with you today, Cade.'' Neville said happily. Caden was relieved as well to have at least one other friend in his class.

''I have music with you both, and Hermione does also.'' Luna stated dreamily.

Ron grumbled from his place next to Cedric. ''I have gym with you guys, but that's it.'' Ron sighed.

Hermione clapped. ''We have Algebra together, Caden! We can finally finish up that last project and prepare for the next one. Will your parents mind if I come over this weekend to work on it with you?'' Hermione wondered.

Caden shook his head. ''No, they won't mind. My whole family will be home this weekend, but you're welcome to come over so we can get a head start. Does anyone else want to come over?'' Caden wondered as he looked to his friends as they went to their lockers.

''Sure. I can't stay though. I have a party to hit.'' Ron boasted and slapped his hand to Cedric's that cheered.

Draco rolled his eyes and opened his locker. ''I and Luna will come. We'll have nothing to do at our house and our parents are going out of town for a day.''

Neville agreed to come to work on some of their Agriculture work they had to do, and Caden Okayed it.

''I'm going with Ron and Ced, so I can't Caden. Sorry, but I really want to hit this party. I think your Hufflepuff friends may want to. You know: Susan and Hannah?'' Ginny said firmly before saying goodbye to everyone and strolling away to another girl that passed her.

Caden sighed and turned to Draco and Ron, who was oblivious as always. Draco just patted his friend's shoulder and turned to Ron.

''Dude, tell your sister to stop with the drama making.'' Draco ordered and took out a text book for Snape's class.

Ron made a 'huh' sound and took out his own text book. ''She isn't doing anything, Draco. She just likes Caden. That's all. Just go out with her, man. She really likes you.'' Ron said before leaving with Cedric who smirked and rolled his eyes to Caden before following.

Caden banged his head to the lockers with a groan. Hermione patted his back before leaving with Luna, and Neville said his goodbyes as well.

Draco pulled Caden away from the lockers and dragged him down the hall. ''Don't worry over it, C. I know it won't happen, and you don't have to date Ginny.'' Draco comforted his best friend.

Caden sighed and walked into a different section of the building. ''That's not it, Dray. Ron's been trying to get me to date Ginny for a year now. I don't see her like that and she's getting worse. I don't know what to do, and I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with Ron and her.''

Draco felt sympathy for his small friend and he eyed the two seniors that looked to Caden with obvious attraction. Draco quickly pulled Caden that became a little white at the sight of the two seniors, into Snape's Biology room for safety with the strict teacher that was their Head of House.

''This day can't be too bad right, Drake?'' Caden asked in a soft voice from their table in the front of the room. The room had a few Slytherins inside and only a number of Hufflepuffs like Ernie MacMillion and Justin Fletch-Fletchly that waved silently to the two Slytherins before speaking again to Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones who greeted them as well. Caden sent Susan a text about this weekend and to ask the boys and Hannah to come and study and relax, and Susan agreed and told her friends who agreed to come as well.

Draco continued to think it over as he opened his planner and journal to begin the board studies until the bell rang.

''I don't think it can be too bad if we just stay in a group today. We'll keep them away from you, C. Trust me.'' Draco promised his best friend.

Caden looked hopeful and thankful as he took out his own planner and journal. He would trust Draco with his life, and if he said to let him handle this: then he would let Draco handle it.

* * *

_Sorry it's a little late. I was trying to write some other stories. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and write a few more and post those at the same time for you guys!_

_Review!_

_-Halen McCarty_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Now this part is M for those future chapters_

**Warning(s):**_ There are references to drug use, and underage drinking. Future sexual activities as well._

**Summary:** _Caden has grown up and is sixteen-years-old now. He and his family live in the cloudiest town in North Dakota, where it always snows, rains, and the sun is almost never out. Caden goes to the high class private Hogwarts Academy for the Specially Gifted and Talented with his old middle school friends. High school is rough on Caden due to bullies, just like middle school was, and Caden is becoming more withdrawn from his family. He gets angry, hateful, and sometimes he acts like he just doesn't care, and his family wants to make Caden see that those bullies mean nothing. Caden's faithful groups of friends stick by his side in the journey of finding himself in high school. Edward simply needs to save Caden from himself as his second high school year goes on._

**Disclaimer(s): **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write along with the characters I create._

**AN:**_ I apologize about the typo in the first chapter of part 3. It's supposed to be second year of high school, not first. :D_

_**Part 3 Chapter 2: Let it Go**_

* * *

''Caden, what happened honey?''

Esme asked worriedly as she went over to her son that held the corner of his eye with a paper towel as he smirked to Draco. His cheek was bruised as well, and Draco looked no better from his split lip and bruised cheek. Draco just didn't look as beat up as Caden did and he looked a little amused.

Caden smiled to his mother. ''Not much. Just got pushed into a locker really.'' He told the half-truth. The locker was there, but it wasn't at the exact time of this. He also had a killer headache from that metal locker and the weapon that hit him.

Esme looked to Draco that stayed silent as Luna came in as well with a worried glint her usually far off eyes when she looked to Caden and her brother brother before smiling at their smirks of amusement. Nothing made Draco more amused than a fight in a genius private school.

Emmett had stood from his place by the TV and frowned heavily at his baby brother. ''That locker must have some punch huh, Caden?'' Emmett said sarcastically.

Emmett began feeling that regret of not agreeing to go to Hogwarts with Caden like he first thought of doing – just to watch over him. Instead: the family agreed for the five other Cullen teenagers to go to the local public school. Rosalie wanted to show off her genius baby brother, and show her pride in her brother. Alice was the same, and Edward just went with the flow of Alice's choice – and to show off that he was the ''sibling'' (mate as he put it so heatedly to Emmett) of Caden Cullen; one of the smartest children in the small town, and son of the famous Carlisle Cullen. The parents were very amused at their children, but agreed to their choice. Caden had been highly amused at them all, and just told them to do what they wanted because he was going to sleep as it was nine at night, and Edward said he needed sleep.

Caden shrugged but didn't answer as his mother removed the bloodied towel to look at the deep wound and deemed that he needed stitches from his father who just came out of the room as he smelled blood. Edward followed his father and looked on sadly to his mate and his friends. Jasper came down the steps alone just to sigh when he saw his little brother. Alice and Rosalie had gone shopping.

Carlisle came over as Caden made a pained sound as his mother wiped away some blood. The father of six inspected Draco first that locked eyes with Caden for a second, and stayed silent about what really happened and only said what Caden had said.

''Just pushed into some lockers by some seniors.'' Draco told him smoothly.

''What did these lockers look like, Mr. Malfoy?'' Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow at the obvious lie.

''Ugly.'' Caden piped up with a laugh, making the two Malfoys join in at the truth of the group of seniors that jumped them and Neville, along with Ernie and Justin. Caden was entertained by this petty bullying. He saw no reason to do anything, but use self-defense and land his own hit on the senior's face.

Luna nodded when turned to her to see that she was, thankfully, sparred from any wounds. ''They were very – hard.'' She said carefully and looked to Caden that glared at her. ''How else do I word it, Cade?'' Luna asked rhetorically.

''Not at all.'' Caden ordered. ''Nothing happened. We got pushed into some lockers that's it. Now excuse me; I have homework and they have to go home.'' Caden glared at the two Malfoys that agreed and said their goodbyes to Caden.

Draco rubbed at his cheek. ''Dang, how do I explain this to mother, Luna?'' Draco asked his sister as they left the house with Luna giggling.

Every Cullen turned their pointed glares to Caden who ignored them steadily, and took out his folder full of some papers for his father to sign.

Carlisle waited for a few moments of silence before asking the question everyone wanted to know. ''What happened Caden?''

Caden shrugged. ''Nothing, dad. You need to sign these for Agriculture and Gym.'' Caden side-stepped and handed over the folder that his father took but didn't open it. Instead; he put the folder on the coffee table.

''Caden Andrew Cullen, what happened?'' Carlisle ordered softly. ''You come home covered in blood and say nothing happened? I don't believe it, son.'' Carlisle told him steadily.

Caden sighed and wiped away a trail of blood with a towel that Jasper silently gave him. ''Nothing. I stepped into wrong territory I guess, and I got pushed into a locker by accident. There were a number of seniors in that hall. Everyone's bigger than me, so I got pushed.'' Caden said as he shrugged off his blazer and inspected it for any blood. He didn't find anything on it and grew relieved over it. Blood never came off of clothes.

Emmett scoffed. ''Right. That bruise on your cheek, bro: it looks like someone hit you with something hard, not a fist either.'' He pointed out.

''It would be hard, Em, it's a locker.'' He pointed out, sticking to his useless story.

''Or a text book. Are you out of your mind, Caden?'' Edward chided softly. ''You could have a concussion.''

Carlisle quickly turned to his youngest that sighed, but didn't deny the attack.

''It wasn't full speed, and I'm not concussed. I'd know it.'' Caden told truthfully.

Carlisle took his son's backpack to look for the offending book and spotted it easily as he saw some blood on it and he smelled it clearly.

Esme looked to her son with horrified eyes. ''Who hit you, Caden? Don't lie either, young man. I'll know it.'' Esme warned him.

Caden looked between his mother and the textbook as he debated on answering. Jasper and Emmett had their eyes on him like a hawk as Edward came back in the room with a medical kit to fix up Caden.

''it was just a joke.'' Caden tried uselessly. He really didn't want to go into this. Edward began cleaning up the dried blood on his mate's badly bruised cheek that didn't feel cracked or broken.

''A joke?'' Jasper parroted disbelieving the words.

Emmett made a sort laugh. ''Good one, bro. Now tell us.''

Caden flinched lightly when Edward began to stitch the corner of his eye together. ''Yes, a stupid dare I guess. Just let it go.'' Caden told them.

Esme and Carlisle stood together and stared pointedly at Caden as his father held up the textbook. ''Caden: this is assault. Who did it?'' Carlisle ordered.

Caden sighed and sat down when Edward told him to so he could finish stitching the offending wound.

''Nothing bad happened. It's over and done with. If it makes you feel better: the guy has a black eye and broken wrist. I defended myself, as did Draco and the guys.'' Caden told them.

Emmett made a lonely clap in sarcasm. ''Well done, little brother. But you're forgetting the fact that a TEXTBOOK hit you in the face.'' Emmett pointed out.

Jasper jumped in. ''Caden, this is serious. What happened?'' Jasper left no room for games when he asked his question in the 'Major voice'.

Caden pushed his bangs away from his eyes. ''Alright. Draco, Ernie, Justin, Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, and I were walking in the parking lot and practicing for one of the after school club we're in. Hannah and Susan have a test that they wanted help on, and I offered to help them on their solo.'' Caden confessed as he sat back on the couch. His two sisters just came in the house. Rosalie had sped back home after Alice had her vision, and both girls didn't look happy when they landed their topaz eyes on their brother.

''As we were working, a bunch of seniors found us and jumped us. The girls were sparred, but us guys got beat for doing something stupid.'' Caden tried to think on what he did, but couldn't think of it. ''Anyway, when Ernie got tackled to the ground, I landed punches on the guys that had me. I broke his wrist, and he has a black eye like I said. After that they ran away.'' Caden finished.

Carlisle sighed, along with Esme.

''We're pressing charges.'' Edward stated as he rose from the couch and ignored the complaints from his mate. ''No, Caden. This is assault. Ernie could have gotten hurt a lot worse than just a tackle. Draco even had a cut lip and bruised cheek.'' Edward countered gently, but softly, trying to get through to his stubborn mate that thought differently.

Caden stood up against his brother. ''No. Things will die down after next year when I'm a junior. It's just high school, Edward. Things happen and it's stupid to continue doing what they want me to do.'' He stood his ground against the light glare Edward tossed him.

Edward snatched the textbook from Carlisle. ''I assume this isn't yours, Caden. You don't take Humanity, so I guess this is your attacker's book?''

Caden shook his head slowly. ''It's Ron's. I was holding it for him because he had to do something for the team, and I fled before I could give it back to him. He had football today.'' Caden told him.

Emmett looked to the book that had his brother's blood on it. ''You're friend left that with you? For no reason? Why didn't he put it in his back pack?'' Emmett didn't believe that one bit.

As Caden shrugged, Emmett cursed. Emmett never liked Ronald Weasley. There was just something off about the boy, and he always pushed Caden to go to parties with him. Caden always said no, but that wasn't the point in this. Caden shouldn't be pushed into doing anything by his so called friends. At least Draco never did that, along with that Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

''That isn't a little weird to you, little brother?'' Rosalie asked him. She didn't like the Weasley either, and it was no secret inside the family.

''That seems a little sketchy, honey.'' Alice said gently. Alice knew Caden was close to the Weasley, but she didn't like the vibes the teenage boy sent out behind that smirk and shining blue eyes.

Caden knew what they were thinking, and defended his best friend. ''Ron wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the guys. He's my best friend, and I trust him completely, Emmett.'' Caden said with heat, making Emmett freeze and turn shocked eyes to his docile baby brother that spoke so heatedly to him.

''Just because you and Rosalie don't like Ron doesn't mean I'm, just dump him when he's saved my neck so many times before. Back off and shut up.'' Caden ended. The family stayed silent when the youngest Cullen took his back pack and sped upstairs to his own room despite Esme pleading him not to.

Esme hated these little mood swings in her baby. They were not him. Caden was a smooth sailing kid. He was calm, and laid back; he had good moods and always smiled and was happy. Esme looked to her husband at a loss before zooming up the stairs to speak to her upset son.

''Things will get worse if we press charges. Just clean it up. ''Alice said regretfully and sat down on the couch with Jasper.

Carlisle sighed as did Edward who took the offending weapon to the kitchen to clean it up like Alice said to. Emmett looked upset that his awesome baby brother became angry with him for the first time, but he sat down in front of the TV to play his game silently: something not like the burly Cullen. Rosalie was just as sad as she picked up a nail file and began fixing her nails to distract herself, and Carlisle went to his office and waited for Esme to finish talking to their human son before taking his own turn to find out why his son didn't want anything done about this assault.

Knowing Caden's sweetness, kindness, and generosity: no charges would ever be pressed against anything. Caden was just to forgiving to do anything about it. Caden just didn't care.

* * *

''That isn't the point mom.'' Caden told his mother calmly.

Caden was lying down on his king-sized bed, and lying on his stomach with his head in his arms as he looked at his beautiful vamparic mother, who was the only mother he'd ever known – even if she wasn't the woman that gave birth to him: Esme Cullen was Caden's mom. End of story.

Esme was sitting on the edge of the bed, and was trying to get her son to talk to her. She had been up here for five minutes, and Caden just wasn't saying anything about why he just blew up a tad bit at his big brother when he never had before. When Caden got angry or had these odd mood swings; he just vented in his room for a little while before coming back down and looking normal again.

''I know it isn't, baby. Emmett didn't mean it like that.'' Esme tried as she lightly rubbed her baby boy's back as comfort.

Caden looked disbelieving. ''How else would everyone word it beside: I don't like Ron? He's a bad influence on you.'' Caden said sarcastically.

Esme smiled a little bit. ''it's not that he's a bad influence on you honey. I know he's you're best friend and he's important to you. You're dad knows that, too.''

Caden rolled his eyes. ''I know why Emmett doesn't really like Ron. I know he tried to get me to go to his parties, but else do teenagers do these days, mom? It isn't like back then when we ride bikes to the park, or play pretend. We're teenagers, mom, it's what teenagers do.'' Caden defended his friends.

Esme agreed that teens did that nowadays. Her baby didn't do that stuff, but it was what they did. ''I understand that, baby. Emmett grew up in a different time than you are now, and things were different in his time. He may be a vampire – immature as he is – but he doesn't understand why it's all they do when there's so much more to do.''

Caden smirked. ''He just needs to stop being an old man and live a little.''

''I HEARD THAT, CADEN ANDREW!'' Emmett yelled out from downstairs.

Caden smirked and looked to his door. ''YOLO.'' Caden said in his normal soft voice as he used the acronym that Ron and Cedric used all the time.

''DA FUCK IS YOLO?'' Emmett asked out stupidly and cluelessly. Emmett had never heard that in school at all and assumed it was a curse word that went around in the private school, despite the fact that he himself cursed. Caden was just not allowed to curse in Emmett's mind. He was too sweet for that.

Caden rolled his eyes and turned over to his back to look at his mother's happy face at her two son's strange apologies. It seemed to Esme that Caden was back to his original mood, and she was happy about it, but as she fingered the purple bruise on her baby's usually soft, ivory cheek her happiness just vanished.

''Caden, please tell me what happened, honey. I worry about you in that school all alone.'' Esme paused to look at her son's emerald eyes. ''I know you love your friends, and want to be with them because of their loyalty to you in middle school, but why continue to put up with it when your brothers and sisters can help you in the public school?'' She asked softly.

Caden smiled sweetly at his caring mother. ''Because. At the end of the day, mom; I come home to you guys, and the bullying doesn't matter when I see my strong mom putting up with five teenage vampires and a human son that needs to actually eat something.''

Esme laughed lightly as she laid down next to her loving son.

After a few minutes of nice, comforting silence, Caden asked a question with innocence in his voice and emerald eyes.

''Does this mean I'm off the hook about the fight?''

Downstairs exploded with laughter at Caden's manipulation and apology to his mother about blowing up at Emmett and going against his parents. Esme giggled and curled closer to her son that she had raised. This was obviously her answer, and Caden knew that he had his mother wrapped around his little finger.

Caden wanted it no other way.

''No. You're grounded for two days.'' Esme stated firmly, but still held her son that sighed.

Caden still wanted it no other way.

* * *

''Okay, bro. Explain why.''

Edward refrained from sighing as he looked at Emmett. The both of them were on the couch with Edward reading a novel that Caden recommended, and Emmett was playing with one of those Chinese fortune tellers that Caden had showed him when he was in elementary school. Emmett loved it right away and made every day to just amuse himself with Caden entertained to the fullest on how his older vampire brother stuck to the old thing.

The family was scattered around the house doing various things. Carlisle had gone up to Caden's room to talk ten minutes ago, and was still up there. Edward was in the living room just relaxing and Emmett had taken it upon himself to question Edward's motives on why he hadn't told Caden about them being mates yet.

''Because Emmett, I want him to have the chance to at least see someone before I tell him.'' Edward told him as he flipped the page.

Emmett continued moving his fingers in the fortune teller. ''So, you want him to compare you to some human before going to you and say: ''let's have sex?'' Emmett asked dryly.

Edward rolled his eyes this time and faced his brother that looked up to him as well. ''Emmett, your mate is a vampire, mine is human and someone who sees me as their big brother. Do the math.'' Edward told him.

Emmett chuckled. ''Dude, Caden loves you end of story. I heard from a little bird that Caden is only attracted to that Malfoy and Longbottom kid. He doesn't like them though, ya dig?''

Edward glared. ''You looked in his journal again didn't you.'' Edward stated firmly.

Emmett shook his head quickly. Last time he did that: Caden let loose at Emmett and told Edward, who in turn chased him all the way to Canada before tackling him down. It wasn't a nice experience in anyway.

''No dude, I swear I didn't. It was that Luna girl. The dreamy one, ya know?'' Emmett placated.

Edward stopped glaring. ''Yes, I know Luna. She was Caden's second friend and Draco's sister. But that isn't the point now is it?'' Edward chided Emmett like he was a child, making said brother chuckle at the tone.

''Bro, I just want to know why you just won't tell him.'' Emmett sighed and put the fortune teller down to face his brother seriously. ''You and Caden above anyone else deserve some type of easy life after everything going down on you both. I don't want a damn repeat of Forks.'' Emmett stated firmly.

Edward loved this side of the immature Cullen brother. He was blunt and to the point, but had those right words.

''I know what I'm doing this time, Em. I'm not attracted to his blood or scent like I was to her. He's not my singer; he's my mate. I'm clear in my head this time, and I'm going to give him the chance to live a little and experiment. We don't even know if he's totally gay or just trying things out.'' Edward said lamely.

Emmett scoffed. ''I've seen those looks he gives Malfoy – who returns them by the way – and how he looks at you in a whole different way – a good way though, Ed.'' Emmett comforted his brother who he saw as his little brother despite their ages. ''He's swings on this side of the field brother. How are you going to cope with the chance that he actually starts dating someone? Your vampire won't like it at all. I don't have to be Psychic to know that.'' Emmett pointed out.

Edward agreed somewhat. He wouldn't like it, and neither would his vampire, but he had to give Caden the opportunity to explore and feel the freedom of being human before he became a vampire. Edward did want to have that relationship with Caden with him as a human, but he had to let Caden live his teenage life.

''Trust me on this Emmett. My vampire and I are both agree to let Caden live his human years that he has left. Caden has to know there's more out there than just me.'' Edward told him.

Emmett lifted an eyebrow. ''You mean his perfect half, someone that will complete him on every level, and have amazing sex that the Malfoy kid can't give him? I agree. Let him see that there is no one but you.'' Emmett smirked. ''I like your style, bro.'' Emmett patted his smirking brother's leg before getting off the couch and zooming upstairs to bug Alice and Jasper.

Edward shook his head and went back to one of Caden's favorite books; ''_That Was Then, This is Now''_ by _S.E Hinton._ Edward didn't know why his brother liked the book, but Edward did agree that it was a good book to read to pass time.

* * *

_There you guys go! Hopefully I cleared some things up for you guys that stuck with the story._

_Remember, I respond to PRIVATE MESSAGES more than I do REVIEWS. It grabs my attention when I log in and see I have a message. I don't respond to everything, as I'm only human. Don't get upset if I don't respond, just PM me, alright? _

_Anyway, when you want to tell me something about the story, do it politely, or I won't respond at all. I don't take to cursing or using 5-year-old language. _

_The book ''__**That Was Then, This is Now''**__ is a great book. I recommend it to anyone who loved__** ''The Outsiders'',**__ or ''__**Tex''**__, or ''__**Rumble Fish''**__. They are all by __**S.E Hinton**__. If you want good book s to read: read her books._

_Hope you all stick with me!_

_-Halen McCarty_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Now this part is M for those future chapters_

**Warning(s):**_ There are references to drug use, and underage drinking. Future sexual activities as well._

**Summary:** _Caden has grown up and is sixteen-years-old now. He and his family live in the cloudiest town in North Dakota, where it always snows, rains, and the sun is almost never out. Caden goes to the high class private Hogwarts Academy for the Specially Gifted and Talented with his old middle school friends. High school is rough on Caden due to bullies, just like middle school was, and Caden is becoming more withdrawn from his family. He gets angry, hateful, and sometimes he acts like he just doesn't care, and his family wants to make Caden see that those bullies mean nothing. Caden's faithful groups of friends stick by his side in the journey of finding himself in high school. Edward simply needs to save Caden from himself as his second high school year goes on._

**Disclaimer(s): **_I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just play with them for my amusement. I only own the plot that I write along with the characters I create._

**AN:**_ I apologize about the type in the first chapter of part 3. It's supposed to be second year of high school, not first. :D_

_**Part 3 Chapter 3: A Club Day**_

* * *

''Where have you been, Cullen?'' Draco snarled as he dragged in the youngest Cullen into the music room with the others.

Caden sighed. ''I'm sorry, Dray! You know I'm grounded, so I had to call my mom to let her know that I'm here. This is the last day I'm grounded, I swear!'' Caden apologized as he set his backpack down beside the other backpacks and jogged over to the smiling Neville to hug him for safety from the wrath of the blonde aristocrat.

''Don't be using Neville as your shield, Cullen.'' Draco warned before Ernie tapped his head with a smile.

''Alright, Malfoy! Give him a break, man.'' Ernie paused and looked to Caden who sat down by Neville. Caden could see the fading bruise on Ernie's face due to the old fight.

''He's rich and is entitled to be late at least once.'' Ernie finished and winked at the pouting Caden who made his emerald eyes wide.

Draco huffed and could be heard whispering; ''I'm just as rich as he is.''

The room filled with the group of kids laughed at the Malfoy son who pouted before breaking out in a smirk and apologizing and letting it go by giving his best friend with a hug.

Caden sat back. ''Alright, so what are we doing today?'' Caden asked happily.

Susan came up with a grin. ''Well since me and Hannah have that solo, and we got jumped; we were thinking of doing that for maybe ten minutes?'' Susan asked as she looked to Ernie and Justin who agreed. Neville went with Caden's decision like always, and Draco followed suit as Blaise, the Patil twins, Pansy, Hermione, Luna, a few other Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs, and Ron agreed.

When Caden looked around; he noticed a few people were missing. ''Where is everyone else?'' Caden asked as he stood up and looked around the room.

Ron grinned. ''Ginny is pouting away at home because you haven't asked her out yet. This is her version of payback.'' Ron laughed along with Hermione, who looked sorry at Caden.

Draco huffed. ''Well, what about Rodger Davis? Or how about Cho Chang, and Lavender Brown one and two?'' Draco was the second leader of this club, besides Caden, and he knew everyone just about. Caden was lucky to have him in the group due to his own memory fogging up at names.

Neville shrugged. ''I think Lav is out today.''

''Which one?'' Caden and Draco said together, making the club members laugh.

Neville chuckled. ''Gryffindor Lavender. Slytherin Lavender had debates to go to.'' Neville explained before handing over the note that Lavender had given him to Draco.

Draco read over the note and wrote it down on a clipboard for attendance purposes.

Caden sighed. ''It's alright though. We have enough people to practice their own tests with each other. Does that sound okay everyone? Just find your partners and practice your tests and solos -'' Caden instructed.

''- Make sure your partner is compatible with your voice. I don't want to hear a hippo with an ostrich this time people!'' Draco ordered.

Ron laughed stupidly and shrugged his shoulders helplessly, making everyone else laugh at the obvious order directed at him before going into groups with each other. Caden looked to Hannah and Susan who smiled and agreed to try out their solo with him as Draco joined the Patil twins with a devious smirk on his face at Padma; who in turn blushed at him and giggled to her twin.

Neville went over to the two Hufflepuff boys and began talking about their own parts of their solos as Caden went over to the piano to try out the music that the girls made, just to see if there was anything to improve on the challenging sheet.

Caden loved the piano. Edward had taught him everything he knew masterfully. When Caden had turned six, he began trying out easy child's music on the piano before upgrading to Chopin, then Beethoven, and finally Edward's own pieces that he created himself over his lifetime. Caden had become just as good as Edward was. In Caden's mind though: Edward beat everyone hands down. Caden didn't think that he would ever surpass Edward Cullen.

Edward was very happy when his little mate asked him to teach him how to play the piano, and had taken the task to heart. Edward had decided to teach Caden the piano when he was just a baby, but hearing Caden say that he wanted to learn was totally different. He felt prideful every time he heard the little human Cullen inside the music room they had playing beautifully, and enchanted the entire family without even knowing it.

Caden let his long slim fingers caress the keys quickly as he played each note and had a thinking face on as he thought over the music. Susan had sat down with him and was talking about the notes and the right keys that she meant to play. Susan played the piano as well, but not even close to the level of the Cullen prodigy child. Caden seemed to understand what Susan wanted before she even said anything somehow, and he corrected her out loud on what the right keys sounded like, and what sounded better than the last. Hannah was standing and leaning over the piano to write down what Caden said so their piece was better, and so their singing wasn't off key with the piano music.

Draco came over sometime later to help out and give some advice, and somehow he and Caden ended up playing their personal duet on the piano for entertainment purposes. Draco had made up the melody for their friendship, and Caden matched the sweet melody on the piano with Draco making some adjustments until their song was perfect. They never told anyone that they made a song dedicated to their three year close friendship, and they didn't see the need to. It was no one else's business on what went on between the two boys, and not even Luna or Neville questioned them. They knew how special the friendship was between the two. With the two playing the song, and everyone entranced, everyone thought the same thing: Draco and Caden were even matched in skill on the beautiful instrument, and made a great pair.

Ron was listening in and sat back in his chair to relax to the nice music and thinking up a song for his own solo like he was supposed to do days ago. Ron thought of taking the song and mixing it up a bit for his work, and he remembered the notes played so he could write it down later. Ron told himself that he would tell the two boys later that he borrowed the song. He saw no problems with it.

* * *

The Cullen family heard the famous Mustang pull up in the drive way a few minutes ago, and they could clearly hear the three people laughing over something as they came into the house with wide smiles.

''No, dude, that's not the point!'' Draco laughed as he dropped his backpack by the door and walked through the house like he lived here. It made the vampires scoff silently at the blonde bombshell. The kid and his sister were always here, and they practically did live here with how many times Draco stayed over with Caden on the weekends and sometimes during the week.

Caden laughed with Luna at Draco's love situation. Caden said hello to Esme and Carlisle before plopping himself down on the chair with no grace after taking off his blazer for his father to take, as Luna sat daintily on the couch like her mother had taught her so many times over, and next to Rosalie who just smirked and flipped the page to her magazine. Draco sat on the arm of Caden's chair as he attempted to scowl at his best friend as he shrugged off his coat and threw it on the floor without a care, with the Cullen family moving regularly around the house as they listened in.

''Come on, C. Work with me here! Tell her to back off!'' Draco laughed.

Caden shook his head. ''I have my own problems, Dray. I can't be involved in your hetro love life as well.'' Caden told him. ''Hey Edward, do we have any Pepsi?'' Caden called out.

Edward came out the kitchen with three Pepsi's and passed them to the two Malfoys and then Caden before smirking. ''You have a love life, Caden? Do share, please.'' Edward ordered.

Caden groaned as Emmett looked on like a cat that ate the canary with Alice copying. Jasper stood next to the wall with a grin, as the parents looked on as well. ''I don't have a love life.'' Caden attempted.

Draco scoffed. ''Yeah right. What about Ginny?'' Draco dashed from the arm rest when Caden hit him with a laugh. ''I'm sorry, C. I know you don't like the redhead girl that needs to close her legs.'' Draco placated and apologized at Caden's glare at outing him to his family that smirked.

''Caden has a girlfriend?'' Emmett asked like a school girl.

''No.'' Caden simply stated as he took a sip of his pop like nothing happened. ''I don't like redheads anyway.''

''Then why are you blushing, little brother?'' Edward asked slyly as he walked away whistling to Carlisle who just grinned before leaving for his office.

Luna giggled as Draco tried to not get set on fire from that glare.

''Your pink cheeks are so cute, Caden.'' Draco purred, making said Caden blush harder before throwing a pillow at his best friend.

While the three Hogwarts students laughed, the family looked on at the closeness between the Malfoy boy and their sibling. Esme was in the kitchen preparing a snack for the human teens as she hummed and ignored everything about the obvious soon-to-be love life between her son and a certain someone that kept saying things about Caden's cute pink cheeks before being tackled by said victim into shutting his mouth.

Luna sighed as she watched on at the boys tumbling around, and wanted to tell them to just kiss already. She knew Caden had a special place in her brother's stone heart, and Caden liked Draco a lot as well. She thought against her plan because the Cullen siblings were still here, and she didn't want to embarrass her friend. She'd embarrass Draco any day, as he just took it in stride and retaliated on her, but Caden was sensitive, and she wouldn't do anything to him.

She had this bad feeling though. She always had these feelings when something was going to happen, and it felt like something was maybe happening. When Luna Malfoy had these feelings: she was never wrong in her assumptions of what was happening. She had the feeling that it involved the two, now relaxing boys on the floor that laughed as Caden crawled over to Emmett to use his lap to relax. She wondered what would happen, but she knew it involved someone else as well.

Like Ronald Weasley.

''What's up Luna?'' Draco asked after calming down he undid his tie and threw it on his blazer that was resting on the floor.

Luna looked to her brother. ''Nothing right now.'' She said in her usual dreamy voice as she relaxed on the couch and watched the TV.

Draco gained confusion at his sister. He knew about that little gift of foresight with the blonde girl he called sister, and knew she was always right.

''So when?'' Draco asked sarcastically to keep up his usual attitude.

Luna shrugged with Caden observing. He knew about her little gift as well.

''Next week.'' Luna stated surely.

Draco sighed before getting off the floor easily and going to his pop. ''Whatever, Dreamer.'' Draco used the pet name he gave his sister when they were kids. He let the situation go quickly before turning to Caden who raised his eyebrow from his place with his head on Emmett's leg as he laid on his back.

''Well, since you won't help me on my problem, Cade: I'll create one for you.'' Draco said promisingly with a smirk.

Caden was confused, as Alice had a vision and grinned widely and kept her mouth shut and mind clear.

''You can't take my darn chocolate, Dray. I hide it well.'' Caden swore seriously. Emmett let out a laugh at his little brother and patted his stomach gently.

Draco huffed. Of all the things Draco Malfoy could do to Caden Cullen; he was worried about his damn chocolate. Luna giggled at her friend.

''Not your damn chocolate, Cullen.'' Draco growled out before gaining a sly smirk, making Caden Cullen look a little weary.

''Mrs. Cullen?'' Draco asked politely to the now emerged Esme who had some chips and chocolate that had Caden drooling as she handed a piece to him.

''Yes, dear?'' Esme asked.

''Would it be a problem if I stayed the night? Luna has her girl friends coming over, and they annoy me.'' Draco made the simple lie with Luna glaring at him. She now had to invite her friends over as their father would wonder why he stayed the night, and they couldn't give different stories. Lucius Malfoy could not be tricked. It just wasn't possible.

Esme heard the white lie, but nodded anyway as she saw no problems with her baby's best friend staying the night. ''I see no problem with you staying, Draco. You're always welcome here.'' She finalized before heading to Carlisle's office.

Draco looked to Caden who looked wearier as he looked to Alice who was grinning widely as she skipped away into the library that Jasper was in.

''Perfect.'' Draco purred out before taking a swig of his Pepsi.

Caden was very scared and rose from his spot to rush away to his brother for safety. ''Edward!'' Caden called out as he entered the office, leaving behind Emmett and Rosalie who laughed at Draco's predator face and Luna shaking her head. She knew what he had planned, and it was hot as hell. Alice knew as well and deemed it sexy as she said quietly to all the vampires in the house that everyone should hunt for a few hours tonight. Edward included.

* * *

''Goodnight, honey. We're going to sleep, so just come into my room if you need something, alright?'' Esme told him. The 'going to sleep' was the code for them going hunting for a few hours. They used it when the human Cullen had his friends over.

Caden smiled to his mother as he sat on his bed. Draco was in the bathroom preparing for the night like the diva he was, but he was looking out of the open door to the mother of his best friend.

''Alright, mom, sleep well.'' Caden told her.

''Night, Mrs. Cullen.'' Draco told her as he ran his fingers through his ungelled wet hair.

Esme smiled at both the boys. ''Goodnight.'' Esme said as she closed the door, leaving them alone in the half illuminated room.

Caden sighed and laid on the bed and missed the predator look that his best friend gave his half-dressed frame. Draco turned the bathroom light out before he spoke.

''So, Caden. Remember what I said earlier?'' Draco asked conversationally as he crawled into the bed and on top of his best friend that widened those emerald eyes at the bold move.

''Huh –''

Caden started before Draco kissed him, effectively silencing him and distracting him as he kissed the blonde back. Draco had experience with everything, Caden assumed as Draco gently forced his tongue into his.

Somehow, Caden knew that he would be getting no sleep tonight for a few hours.

* * *

Caden had been corrected.

Caden tried to arch off the bed at what his best friend was doing, but Draco had thought this through. Draco continued on his mission that he had planned through in a few seconds flat and pushed it to the back of his mind to focus on the day.

Luna had continued her glares as she had texted a few friends for them to come over to her house later. Draco had skillfully avoided all her hits, smacks, and punches like a pro. Draco never fought, but he knew how to avoid his sister and other bullies. Caden and Draco acted normally during the day. They played the video games before Caden did his practice on the piano with Edward for an hour and a half with Draco enjoying it and playing with Emmett on the game console. Luna had gone home from Rosalie driving her. Draco needed his Mustang for school tomorrow so Luna had to have one of her friends or their parents drive her to school.

Caden shivered as Draco sucked a little harder on his length.

''I don't want to know how you know how to do this, Dray.'' Caden breathed out before his mind just consumed him.

Draco smirked around Caden, but didn't comment. He continued moving his head up and down while skillfully giving his best friend – well; he now thought that Caden was his boyfriend. He couldn't do this and not commit himself. Especially with Caden Cullen. – The pleasure he thought Caden was old enough to feel.

Draco knew that Caden didn't care for any type of pleasure, even at sixteen. It was about time he had some type of work done.

Caden moaned, bringing Draco out of his thoughts. Draco could feel the Cullen prodigy tensing for his orgasm, so he sped up his movements. Draco stopped at Caden's tip and just sucked. Hard. Then that was it for the young Cullen.

Caden stayed still for a few moments to catch his breath and try to get his thoughts back as Draco busied himself by cleaning him up. Draco quite liked Caden's taste. It was different than anyone else, and that was perfect. When the Malfoy son finished, he crawled all the way up the naked body of Caden to give the tired teen a kiss; making him taste himself. Caden didn't think it was unpleasant at all. Just very salty.

Draco chuckled deeply when he separated from Caden to lay down under the blankets with the Cullen. ''Told you I would create a problem for you. Now; instead of being Pansy's boyfriend: I'm yours.'' Draco told Caden who closed his eyes and scoffed lightly.

''You're fucking welcome, Cullen.'' Draco said in his usual voice before he snuggled right up to the smaller teen to sleep.

Caden didn't fight Draco at all.

* * *

_Short, I know. But hopefully for all those impatient people got somewhat what they wanted. If not, too fucking bad, right?_

_Well, review so I know people liked, ya dig?_

_-Halen McCarty._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Now this part is M for those future chapters_

**Warning(s):**_ There are references to drug use, and underage drinking. Future sexual activities as well._

**Summary:** _Caden has grown up and is sixteen-years-old now. He and his family live in the cloudiest town in North Dakota, where it always snows, rains, and the sun is almost never out. Caden goes to the high class private Hogwarts Academy for the Specially Gifted and Talented with his old middle school friends. High school is rough on Caden due to bullies, just like middle school was, and Caden is becoming more withdrawn from his family. He gets angry, hateful, and sometimes he acts like he just doesn't care, and his family wants to make Caden see that those bullies mean nothing. Caden's faithful groups of friends stick by his side in the journey of finding himself in high school. Edward simply needs to save Caden from himself as his second high school year goes on._

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't own any of their characters. I don't make money off this story._

**AN:**_ Sorry I'm late! Lot of stuff going on! Hope I did okay with chapter!_

_**Part 3 Chapter 4: Study Study, Holding it Together**_

* * *

''Caden! Hannah and Susan are here!'' Alice called out happily and skipped up the stairs with the two Hufflepuff girls following with smiles at seeing their friend again. Alice skipped away while the two humans stayed in the living room chatting away as they heard some foot steps on the stairs.

Caden came running gracefully and softly down the wide case of stairs with a grin at seeing the two girls out of uniform and in more comfortable clothes and some bags on their shoulders. Emmett chuckled at his little brother jumping down the steps from his place in front of the television.

''Hey girls! Come on up! Neville and Hermione are upstairs in my room working on Algebra, and Ernie and Justin are playing the DS.'' Caden greeting and gave each of them a hug normally.

''Okay! I just wanted to say that my mom might call your home phone later to see if I'm really here and stuff like that.'' Susan warned with a wave of her hand. ''She still doesn't trust me somehow.'' She mumbled.

Caden nodded with a laugh.. ''Not a problem, Sus. My mom will most likely answer it. She'll tell her that you're really here.''

Susan nodded and agreed to it and her and Hannah ran upstairs with their bags to see Hermione and Neville in Caden's room with Ernie and Justin; just like Caden had said.

Caden went into the kitchen to see his mother cleaning things up and looked to him with a smile. Esme was quite happy to hear that Draco and Caden have tried a relationship out . While Esme knew Edward wanted his mate to try out other people before he made his move: the mother knew that it was difficult for her vampire son to see them and smell them after their little sessions.

Caden was quite the hormonal teenager since Draco had given him a blow job for the first time. He was used to Emmett's teasing about it, and he just ignored it now. Emmett would never change, and Caden didn't mind it one bit. he was satisfied with Draco's touches. He wouldn't lie about that.

What did bother the Cullen human; his brother Edward was more and more distant with him. While he would talk when Caden engaged him in conversation – which was difficult to do on a good day – afterwards, he would disappear for hours. Caden wasn't even able to sleep in his room anymore due to Edward never being there at night anymore. The human was so confused and thought Edward might hate him at times due to his relationship with Draco. Caden didn't react to it though. He thought that Edward would get used to it and act normal again when he knew that Draco wouldn't do anything to him without Caden's approval.

Draco Malfoy was proper with things in a relationship. While he took what he wanted in sly ways that made Slytherin house proud: he did it with approval. He wouldn't take without Caden saying yes in different ways. Draco and Caden still acted like they did before. They hung out, played video games, practiced piano, homework, and spoke like normal. The only few differences: Draco and Caden openly showed affection to each other in school and out. Holding hands was like second nature to the two teenage geniuses, and also those small sweet kisses they would share at random times.

Luna seemed to enjoy the time they spent together, and also Hermione. Those two girls liked to spy on the two boys when they had what they classified as 'alone time'. Ginny one the other hand, hated it. She officially began drama making more and more when she discovered that Caden – who she had liked since she knew him – was taken. By a male no less. Ron was just oblivious like always. He didn't care about anything.

Draco had discovered the day after Ron had turned in his test for music class that he used his and Caden's personal song. Draco had lost it and let the Weasley have it. Stating that it was personal, and he should have asked anyway instead of stealing that song. Ron was stumped stupid after that. He didn't see the problem in borrowing the song. After that, Draco, Caden and Ron along with Ginny had cut ties with each other. They weren't vest friends, and the tension between the four people just kept going up and up,and Griffindor house and Slytherin house was at a stand still in Caden's circle of friends.

Caden hated that they were fighting, but he agreed with his boyfriend: Ron should have asked first, not just take it. Esme had wondered what was happening between the two boys and the Weasleys, but she didn't question it after Caden asked her not to. Carlisle had seen his son distresses over the subject, so he hadn't brought it up either. Ron had been Caden's friend for years, and when he learned that the Weasley used Draco and Caden's song that they had made together, he thought he understood.

That song was important to Caden Cullen. Everyone knew it. Draco had taken it the most personal due to him actually creating the melody for Caden himself. The Malfoy didn't bring it up when he was around Caden. He knew that Caden felt betrayed by the Griffindor, and wouldn't talk about it in any way. It was really only a matter of time until the easy sailing Cullen blew up and dealt with it at last.

''Hey mom?'' Caden asked and leaned against the counter.

Esme looked to her son. ''Yes, baby?''

''Do we have any soda? Or is none of it cold?'' Caden questioned his mother who went to the fridge and pulled a few for her baby and his friends.

''I'll put more in here later. Don't drink too much, dear. Your father will flip if you are wired on sugar.'' Esme teased with a smile.

Caden laughed. ''I know. Jasper does the exact same thing.''

''Yep. Your emotions are difficult to handle when you have too much sugar in your system.'' Jasper glided in the room with a raised eyebrow.

Caden shrugged. ''Not my fault. Sugar is delicious.''

Jasper rolled his dark eyes. ''Have fun not sleeping, little brother. Oh. Edward wanted to speak with you later if you're not too busy with your friends.'' He propositioned softly, not knowing if his brother would just ignore him on the subject again or accept it and let his emotions go.

Caden shrugged and put the sodas in a bag with a few snacks for the people upstairs in his room. ''if he wants to. I didn't know Edward needed to go through someone else to just talk to me.'' Caden asked softly and turned his emeralds to his brother who seemed a little saddened. ''He just needs to stop and talk to me. I'm not that fragile. I can take what he has to say. That is: if he even has something to say.''

Caden finished and left the room silently with the bag to leave upstairs.

Esme sighed lightly. She didn't like this situation between her two sons. She knew Edward wanted to let Caden explore and experiment with humans, but at the same time; he wanted Caden for himself. The vampire in Edward was slowly becoming angry with his mate being sexually active with another man. A human no less. An inferior male in his eyes.

Jasper shook his head but didn't comment. He knew Caden didn't understand mate and vampire connections. He didn't even know that he was a mate to Edward. The behavior of Caden wasn't really submissive mate actions. The submissive mate to a vampire was usually eager to do what the dominate wished right away. Caden was just so different. Maybe he would change when Edward told him, but Jasper just didn't know.

* * *

'You're kidding, right?'' Caden asked dryly as he stood with a hand on his hip.

He was in his brother's room at his request to speak with him. Edward was sitting on his bed with his elbows on his knees as he looked entire serious.

Caden couldn't believe what his brother was asking him to do.

''Repeat that please, Edward. I don't think I heard it right.'' Caden requested dryly.

Edward nodded. ''Of course. Break up with Draco. Now.'' Edward ordered seriously.

Edward just couldn't take it anymore. He wished for Caden to experiment, and he did. Quite a few times actually, so he was satisfied that his brother had done that. Now; Edward wanted his mate single, and untouched again. Draco was a nice teenager, and good to Caden, but Caden Cullen belonged to Edward Cullen. End of story.

Caden shook his head. ''Unbelievable. Edward. Why? I like Draco, and he likes me. I'm not breaking up with him because you want me to.'' He told his brother firmly.

Edward could feel his vampire begin to surface at the rejection of the order he gave out, and pushed it down as much as he could. He wouldn't lose it. Caden was too precious to scare because he couldn't handle himself.

''Just do it, Caden. I know you like him, but – just do it.'' Edward told him.

Caden scoffed and rubbed his head. His brother wasn't even giving him a good reason to just break off his three day relationship with Draco. Who happened to be a very lovely boyfriend to have.

''Edward. We'll talk later. When my friends leave tomorrow, okay? Not now. Draco and Luna are about to go crazy with Hermione talking about politics again for no reason.'' Caden said truthfully and turned around to walk to the closed door. Hermione was going crazy with the new revelation of senators for some reason, and Draco never cared for politics. Luna just didn't know anything.

Caden was about to open to the door to leave, but a hand stopped him from opening it. Caden sighed when he saw that pale hand on the door, easily keeping it closed with that strength.

''Edward. Don't be like this. What is with you lately?'' Caden asked and looked to his brother and stopping himself from speaking again.

Edward's eyes had gone black, and Caden hushed himself smartly.

''Caden; do not turn your back to me.'' Edward told him softly with a hint of something Caden couldn't place.

Edward really didn't like the fact that his mate had walked away before he finished talking, and decided something on his own without Edward agreeing.

The human Cullen nodded silently. Caden knew Edward wouldn't hurt him in anyway, but that vampire of his was close to the surface. Caden knew vampires were nothing to trifle with in anyway. He was family, but he was still a breakable human that could easily be crushed from the strength they possessed.

Edward paid no mind to the thoughts of Caden.

''Have it your way, Caden. We'll have a talk after your friends leave tomorrow at noon at the latest. The Malfoys included. Until then; enjoy your time, and have fun.'' He stated softly and moved his hand from the door. He could hear Emmett from his room next door telling him to let Caden return to his friends. He knew his older brother was planning to enter the room after the human left the room.

Caden opened the door calmly and left for his room at the end of the hall. He could faintly hear Emmett go into the room and drag his brother away to most likely hunt.

Caden wanted to know what the hell was going on.

* * *

''But did you know?'' Hermione asked softly.

Hermione was sitting on the bed with Luna and the two Hufflepuff girls listening to Caden talk about school life. The boys were in the game room playing a video game together from the noises they were making.

Caden sighed. ''I knew that she liked me, but damn it! I don't like her! I'm gay!'' He told her.

Hannah nodded. ''We know, honey. But you have to make her understand that you have no interest in her. You can't lead her on.'' She said gently.

The Cullen nodded. ''I know I know. How do I do it? She won't take no for an answer. I've tried.''

Susan understood that. Ginny Weasley was really a nuisance that just needed to take a hint. ''We know that. Just let her have it. You're taken, gay, and not into her.'' She instructed.

Luna hummed and continued filing her nail with the file she got from Rosalie. ''It'll take a few times to get it through her head, but she'll eventually take the hint.'' She said dreamily.

The Cullen nodded. Her trusted Luna's judgment from her feelings. ''I can try.'' He finalized.

Hermione agreed and patted her friend's shoulder. ''How's Draco been to you?'' She asked with curiosity.

Caden smiled and bit his lip. ''He's awesome. He's a really cool guy. Nothing has really changed, but things just feel so different between us.''

Susan cooed. ''You two are so cute together!''

Hannah agreed with the two Ravenclaws. Caden totally agreed. Draco and him were a lovely couple in his mind. His mother and father encouraged him, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Not Edward though. Edward just suddenly turned to hating the blonde. He didn't understand it at all.

He wanted to talk to him about it, but something just told him something big was going to happen.

* * *

_I'm sorry again! Tons of junk is happening. I am helping out the Colonel with her sister that had a baby, so things are somewhat stressed for me.I know it's short, but again: I'm just in a stressful situation with home and friend's niece. I wanted to keep you on your toes for the next chapter.  
_

_I'll attempt to update quickly, but again: babies are spontaneous :)_

_-Halen McCarty_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Now this part is M for those future chapters_

**Warning(s):**_ There are references to drug use, and underage drinking. Future sexual activities as well._

**Summary:** _Caden has grown up and is sixteen-years-old now. He and his family live in the cloudiest town in North Dakota, where it always snows, rains, and the sun is almost never out. Caden goes to the high class private Hogwarts Academy for the Specially Gifted and Talented with his old middle school friends. High school is rough on Caden due to bullies, just like middle school was, and Caden is becoming more withdrawn from his family. He gets angry, hateful, and sometimes he acts like he just doesn't care, and his family wants to make Caden see that those bullies mean nothing. Caden's faithful groups of friends stick by his side in the journey of finding himself in high school. Edward simply needs to save Caden from himself as his second high school year goes on._

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't own any of their characters. I don't make money off this story._

**AN:**_ Here you are! I am thinking of trying out a new story. Thoughts? It'll be a Carlisle/Bella story. _

_**Part 3 Chapter 5: Too Confusing, Something Else**_

* * *

''Bye guys.'' Caden sang out happily.

Susan and Hannah waved goodbye before taking there leave out the door with Ernie and Justin following like normal and making kissy faces to Draco and Caden.

''At least I'm getting some, badger! Now get out!'' Draco ordered with a growl, making the two Hufflepuff boys laugh and dash out quicker to get away from the Malfoy teen as Caden laughed and kept his head against Draco's chest to hold him in place and not maim the two badger boys.

Hermione steadily ignored everything with a grin as she zipped her bag up and went over to Neville who she had driven with to the Cullen prodigy's house.

''Make sure to call me when you figure out that problem, okay Caden? Really want to try it out if possible.'' Hermione pleaded and gave the Cullen a hug.

''No problem, Hermione. I'll give you a call when I attempt it. Hopefully I can solve it no sweat involved.'' Caden prayed.

Hermione soon left with Neville after he said his own goodbyes to his best friend with Luna standing near the stairs with a dreamy look on her face like usual.

Caden looked to the two Malfoys and then the time. It was almost noon, and he was attempting to clear the house completely to avoid any arguments with his odd older brother.

''Alright you two, I'll give you a text sometime later if I can. I might be doing something, but I will text when I can.'' Caden told them both.

Draco shrugged. ''Whatever. Call if you need anything, C.'' He stated normally with a goodbye kiss before making his trail to the door.

Luna walked up to Caden calmly to give him a kiss on the cheek. ''Don't worry about anything, Caden. Things will be fine.'' Luna said mysteriously before taking her leave and closing the door, leaving the human Cullen in the house with only his family spread throughout the house.

He planned on changing that right now.

''Edward Anthony, get your ass down here.'' Caden cursed for the first time with irritation.

The Cullens spread into the leaving room with some shock on their faces as they looked to the human of the house who had his arms crossed over his chest with an irritated look on his usually peaceful face.

Esme was about to reprimand her baby for cursing, but that look on his face made her stop. It wasn't directed at her, but that look made her halt in her place and stay silent beside Carlisle who was equally shocked and worried about Caden cursing. Especially at Edward: his favorite brother.

Rosalie and Emmett stayed silent, along with Alice and Jasper. They knew Edward had been restraining himself from doing anything about the Malfoy boy and Caden being together and being sexually active, but nothing would stop Edward from getting his mate back if he absolutely wanted it. Which he did.

It's not in a vampire to give away their mates for anything in the world. It wasn't in Edward either.

Edward made his calm way down the stairs and gazed at his mate who looked even more irritated at his pace and unworried attitude. He had been patient enough hadn't he? Caden had explored. Caden did what he wanted.

Now it was Edward's turn. He was taking back his submissive one way or the other.

''They're gone so talk. What is going on?'' Caden asked his brother with a glare in those emerald eyes that matched Edward's human ones perfectly.

''You're breaking up with him?'' Edward wondered with that same voice from last night.

Caden laughed shortly. ''No I'm not. I like Draco, Edward. He likes me. I have two years until I'm changed, and I was told to do what pleased me until then and live humanly. I'm doing just that with Draco. I don't know what crawled up your ass, but remove it quickly because you're turning into someone who I don't even know.''

Edward kept silent through his mate's little speech to let him get it all out in the open. It must have felt good to get everything off his small chest.

Perhaps it was his turn, but not quite yet.

''Don't be stubborn, Caden. Just break up with him. I'm not asking you to break his heart for I know he doesn't love you, or you him. What is so difficult about that?'' Edward asked softly.

Caden shook his head. ''It's not your relationship. Who I date is none of your business. You're my brother, not my keeper. Let me live my two years how I see fit. I'm not some puppy you can keep on a leash!'' Caden stated.

Edward pushed down his vampire that rose at the insinuation he had no place in Caden's decisions. He wasn't about to lose it right here. Jasper was giving a helping hand in that calming dose he sent at him knowingly.

''Who you see is definitely my business, Caden. Don't assume differently.'' Edward stated in a low voice.

Caden saw that danger he was walking right into, but his anger was just bouncing off him. And when Caden Andrew Cullen was angry; it was known that he was angry, and wouldn't halt until he was done releasing that anger.

Carlisle saw something approaching, and stepped in. ''Now, wait Edward. He doesn't know. Just let it slide this once.'' Carlisle asked of his son. He loved both sons, but one was completely breakable and unaware of everything happening, and his own baby boy who he raised.

Caden scoffed. ''Of course I don't know what's going on, dad. He hasn't spoken to me since Draco and I got together! He doesn't talk to me at all and now he wants me to listen to him? Not happening, Edward. Get over yourself.'' Caden told Edward and walked away to the kitchen.

Edward watched after his mate leave. Once again turning his back on him, making Edward stop him by stepping in front of the human with his speed.

''Don't turn your back to me, Caden.'' Edward ordered in that same voice from last night.

Jasper felt the oncoming emotions from Caden and looked to Alice for some advice with his eyes.

Alice saw her mate's look and attempted to see into the future, but Edward wouldn't decide, and Caden never thought things through when angry. She had nothing and didn't like it at all.

''What a minute, Edward. He's fragile. Do not lay your hands on my baby.'' Esme said firmly and stood her ground against the stare her son gave her as he still held his place in front of her Caden. ''I know you're angry, Edward, but laying your hands on him isn't okay in the slightest. So don't attempt to lay a finger on my baby.'' Esme finished and pulled Caden back to her for some type of protection against his mate who didn't even know was his mate.

Carlisle gave his son a warning inside his head from trying anything to his own mate and son. He loved Edward just as much as he loved Caden, but Caden was different. He was the human that he had raised up from an infant, and cared for still. He was the child he had gotten the chance to have with Esme, and for his other children to have a true baby sibling.

While Edward had a special place in Carlisle's heart for being his first-made and firstborn vampire son, Caden was his baby boy and pride and joy.

''Just come out with it, Edward! Why can't I be with Draco?'' Caden asked with his anger still evident as his mother held on to him in his chilly arms.

Edward lifted his eyebrow. ''Because I said so.'' He said it like it was the answer to everything. It just made Caden groan.

''Alice, help me out here. Why?'' Caden asked his sister who looked back as she bit her lip.

Alice toed the ground. ''I want to tell you, sweetie, but it's not my place to say anything.''

''Me either, baby. I'm sorry.'' Rosalie apologized when those orbs turned to her for help.

Caden sighed. ''So I have to be left in the dark because no wants to answer me? Why is that so familiar to me.'' He asked himself almost lost.

Carlisle looked sharply to his baby boy. ''Caden, what are you speaking of, son?'' He asked him, his order in his voice to tell him what he thought of.

Edward attempted to figure it out from reading his mind, but Caden's thoughts were all jumbled and didn't make sense at all. Esme held tighter to her baby boy who looked to be using that genius brain of his to figure his own thoughts out.

''Caden, we have never left you in the dark on information. Whenever you had asked; we answered you.'' Jasper told him.

Caden shook his head and thoughts away. ''Forget it. I have homework to do. Excuse me.''

Caden left his pleading mother's arms to make his way quickly up the stairs to be alone in his room once again.

Emmett sighed. ''What the hell did he mean?'' He wondered out loud.

''Is he remembering something? What could he be remembering, though? We never left him alone!'' Esme stated before looking to the stairs, and contemplating going up there to console her son in anyway she could.

Carlisle thought over some things before making a bee line straight for his son's room to speak with him. ''Edward, go hunt.'' He ordered out in a quiet tone before reaching Caden's locked door.

That proved Caden was very upset. A locked door meant ''keep out'' to Caden. Being vampires made them able to open the door easily, but the Cullens had respected Caden's privacy to the extreme, so they never opened it without good reason.

If only to avoid Edward's rebuttal.

Carlisle knocked on the door softly when he didn't hear Caden inside the room. He was being silent, but his heart gave him away, telling the father of six he was in the room.

''Caden, let me inside, son.'' Carlisle called out softly.

He heard Caden huff in the room, and couldn't help but smile at his baby boy's stubbornness that he had kept with him since he was a baby.

''Caden, open the door or it get's taken off by force.'' Carlisle warned his son.

Caden growled lowly before his soft footsteps were heard in the room as he unlocked the door, letting his father in so he wouldn't take away his door.

Carlisle walked into the room and closed it softly as he looked at his son sitting on his bed and fingering his baby blanket that his birth mother had given him with concentration.

''Trying to recall something, son?'' He wondered gently as he stood by the bed.

Caden shook his head. ''it's not possible to remember something from when you were only a few weeks old.''

The tone in the human Cullen's voice told Carlisle something else was there. He father Cullen stayed silent.

''She was dead when I was at my Uncle and Aunt's house.''

''Correct. They both were.'' Carlisle stated. He told his son this much. Caden had been innocently curious on his birth parents, so Carlisle and Esme had given him information on them as much as they could. He had never asked again. Caden had gotten what he wanted, and moved on with his genius mind.

''Then why was she there?'' Caden asked in a weak voice, a very broken tone, vulnerable.

Carlisle locked those gold eyes onto his son. ''What?''

''She was there, Dad. Lily Potter was in that room with me. Just looking at me silently, and covered with blood.'' Caden said and kept his eyes down on the baby blanket that had been his safety blanket for his whole life.

Carlisle knelt at the end of the bed where his son was sitting looking lost and scared. ''Caden, did you dream this?'' He asked gently and laid his hand on his son's knees as he sat Indian style.

The Cullen prodigy nodded slowly, signaling he had indeed had that dream. Carlisle remembered from when he was just two years old, that it must have been the same dream. How it was possible, he didn't know.

''What else happened, Caden.'' He stated. Carlisle knew there was more. He just knew it.

Caden shook his head. ''I don't know. I remember a laugh. A cruel laugh, screams, and then an explosion when I was in a car with James and Lily. They were happy and smiling, then it exploded when I woke up.'' He explained.

Carlisle knew it had to be the same dream from when Caden was a toddler. ''Was there another one?'' He asked knowingly.

Caden looked up confused. ''How did you know?'' He wondered quietly.

''Tell me, son. Tell me about your other dream.''

Caden looked down to the blanket before speaking. He moved his small fingers over the knitted 'H'.

''I was in a dark room alone. I was left by that blonde woman who just spoke something, then slammed the door, ignoring my cries and screams. All I could really feel inside there, was the wish for Lily or James to hold me again. I just wanted to be held, and then she was there. Singing to me. That same song I can remember. It sounds like the lullaby that Edward made me, but different at the same time. Maybe Draco's and My lullaby, but it was very different. Almost an old tune. She was still covered in blood but she reached out for me to hold me until I fell asleep. Then I wake up.'' Caden told the dream over.

Carlisle knitted his eyebrows together. ''Wake up?'' He repeated. ''You've had this dream multiple times?'' He wondered.

Caden nodded. ''When I sleep alone in here, or when mom leaves to hunt. I don't know why I would want Lily when I have mom though. She was the one who raised me, held me, and cared for me as my mother. Why would I want a woman who died when I was a few weeks old, when mom was the one who always held me growing up?'' Caden sighed and threw the blanket to his pillows.

Carlisle gave a smile. He knew how much Esme and he were important to Caden, and how much he loved Esme as his own mother. He didn't even think that Lily was his mother at all. Only Esme was his mother, and Carlisle was his father. Not James.

''Psychologically, Caden, you're searching for the woman who birthed you. The familiar feeling that she gave you is what you're looking for. Adopted children often long for the birth parents. It's not uncommon, son.'' Carlisle comforted his upset son who began growing tears in those emerald eyes.

''I don't want her. I don't know her, and I never will, Dad. Why would I want a dead woman who blew up in a car crash, rather than the woman who cared for me virtually my whole life? Why wouldn't I want you, or Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, or -god forbid – Uncle Peter and Aunt Char?'' Caden wondered, fighting back those traitorous tears.

Carlisle chuckled as did Jasper downstairs at the mention of wanting Peter of all people for comfort. Jasper thought that was hilarious, but he quickly quieted down to listen to his baby brother speak.

''It's all mentally, Caden. I've taught you about the psychological wants and needs in the human mind, like you wanted to know. Your birth parents -''

''They're not my parents! They're dead, Dad. I don't need them. I don't want them. They aren't important to me, and they can't do anything due to being blown up.'' Caden ranted as he stood up away from his father who looked on as his son paced.

Carlisle knew that Caden was hurting over these dreams that clashed with his own words of not needing or caring about Lily and James Potter. It must have made him so confused that his mind wouldn't side with his words that came out of his mouth.

''Your heart says one thing, Caden, but your mind is saying something else entirely. Talk to me, son. Talk to me about this.'' Carlisle pleaded as he sat on the bed to look over his pacing human son who had grown up so much over these short years.

''What's to talk about? I don't know them. There just dreams right?'' Caden asked as he looked into his father's gold distressed eyes.

Carlisle sighed and patted the emerald silk blankets for his son to join him on the bed as he spoke about the past that Jasper and Alice had intelligently found out. The human Cullen joined his father and cuddled up to the chilly, comforting body of the man that raised him, and never aged at all.

''Caden, let me tell you something from when you were two. Don't worry it's not embarrassing this time.'' Carlisle teased when Caden groaned.

Usually when someone spoke of Caden's childhood; it was embarrassing to the human, but sweet memories to the vampires that lived through them and the tiny terror that owned the house still.

Caden listened closely to his father who began speaking about a test of sorts that Alice and Jasper had done with him when he was only in diapers.

* * *

_I'm sorry! I'm terrible to you guys! _

_I'm just trying to sort some things out in my head. I also just had a small head accident, so I'm having bad headaches right now. I'll try and start on the next chapter quickly!_

_Thank you for sticking with me!_

_PS: I have 123 reviews for this story! Get it? Get it?  
_

_-Halen McCarty_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Now this part is M for those future chapters_

**Warning(s):**_ There are references to drug use, and underage drinking. Future sexual activities as well._

**Summary:** _Caden has grown up and is sixteen-years-old now. He and his family live in the cloudiest town in North Dakota, where it always snows, rains, and the sun is almost never out. Caden goes to the high class private Hogwarts Academy for the Specially Gifted and Talented with his old middle school friends. High school is rough on Caden due to bullies, just like middle school was, and Caden is becoming more withdrawn from his family. He gets angry, hateful, and sometimes he acts like he just doesn't care, and his family wants to make Caden see that those bullies mean nothing. Caden's faithful groups of friends stick by his side in the journey of finding himself in high school. Edward simply needs to save Caden from himself as his second high school year goes on._

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't own any of their characters. I don't make money off this story._

**Warning: Mentions of depression and suicidal thoughts.**

_**Part 3 Chapter 6: Losing and Gaining All in One Day**_

* * *

Breaking up with Draco had been difficult for Caden. Draco had been confused, but had seen the pain in his boyfriend's eyes, and tried to understand. Caden and Draco didn't love each other, like Edward had said, but it still hurt. Months had pass since Caden broke up with his first boyfriend and he felt like such a bad guy for doing that. Draco and he were trying to stay the same friends they were before, but it was so awkward now, and they were drifting.

It was no different with Ron and him. Draco still held hatred towards the Weasley for using their song, and Ron was oblivious as usual. Ginny was worse than before, and Caden had turned her down countless times, always saying he was gay and not interested in her. Caden didn't speak to Ron or any Gryffindor these days besides Neville really. Neville was his true and only friend where it wasn't awkward talking these days. Caden was losing his whole circle of friends and he didn't know why. He knew it was because he broke up Draco and wasn't friends with Ron anymore. He had created such weird feelings in his circle that everyone just mutually left. Neville was sticking himself like glue to Caden due to his loyalty and deep friendship with the Cullen child. Hermione was trying, but the hostility between Snake and Lion were high again, and her status as Ron's girlfriend was pulling at her loyalty to each boy.

Caden had yelled Hermione away one day when she came to his house to apologize for lunch that day, startling his family members when he cursed the Ravenclaw girl away, who had been his friend for years. Hermione had understood his anger and had left without another word. She only left their friendship necklace on the coffee table before leaving with silent tears in her eyes. Caden had never taken off his necklace. He had kept Hermione's in a jewelry box, but never touched it again after Alice had given to him.

Even Luna had tension with Caden. She understood completely why he had broken up with Draco, but it was still awkward with her being Draco's sister and Hermione's friend. The Hufflepuffs were truly the only house with friends that stuck with Caden with no tension. Hannah and Susan were the most supportive, but had friends in Gryffindor and couldn't be in the middle. Ernie and Justin were the same, though they talked to Caden at times.

Caden's mood swings were coming rapidly, and quite frankly scaring Carlisle into giving him mood stabilizers, which Caden denied until Edward talked him into taking them. Nowadays, Caden just slept due to the medicine after he got back from school alone without the mustang in the drive that Draco drove. Now, Esme went to pick him up and drop him off at school as her and Carlisle talked about getting their upset depressed son a car or if they should just take him where he needed or wanted to go. Though he mostly wanted to sleep and do his work for school.

Carlisle was deeply worried when Caden had dropped out of his clubs, and the Headmaster of the school called the doctor worrying over his to student who he saw skipping class a few times with someone else giving him his work that needed completed. Everyone in the Cullen family had had talks with Caden about skipping class and getting out of the house more, but Caden never took to those talks. He would only hang out with Neville, and most of their time together he was sleeping or doing his work while Neville tried to cheer him up.

Edward knew that he was cause of this depression, no matter how many times Carlisle said otherwise. He had forced his mate into a break up that shattered his circle of loyal friends that turned out not so loyal. Edward made sure to keep himself close to Caden, but never trying to push anything but sleep and food onto the sensitive boy. He made Caden sleep in his room at night now because of his nightmares that had gotten worse to the point where not even Esme or Carlisle could calm him afterwards.

The cruel laugh of the maniac in his dreams were getting to him and never leaving his head. Caden could swear he heard it awake as well. He just never commented after the first time of asking where it was coming from, where Carlisle had him take a few days off from school to sleep off the tranquilizer he had given him after Caden had freaked out and almost injured himself. Jasper had been the one to force Caden to sleep using his manipulation on Edward's pleas, and Alice kept her visions open for anything drastic that her baby brother might do in his fog. The redheaded woman was back in his head as well. So much, he had to research her death to the point he knew his birth family's entire history.

Lily and James Potter rejected being a part of a terrorist group: the Death Eaters, and were killed for it. His four godparents had rejected as well, and tried to protect him to their death. Caden couldn't help but notice how young one of his godmothers was. Only a high school graduate who was about to get married before she and her fiancé were murdered in their home.

Caden didn't know who he was anymore. Was he Harry Potter…or Caden Cullen?

* * *

Caden scrolled the page he was reading on his father's laptop as he read through it with dread.

'_Nymphadora Tonks, age seventeen, found dead in her home with fiancé of two years, Alastor Moody, age eighteen. Death Eaters suspected.'_

Caden scrolled again.

'_Arabella Figg, age sixty-five, found dead in home with husband of forty years, Rubius Hagrid, age sixty-seven. Death Eaters suspected.'_

Caden let out a breath. That was two godmothers of his that were murdered before Lily and James' deaths. The Death Eaters were suspected in both.

_Men in robes looking at him with cruel smiles. They were watching him scream in the fire of the car with James and Lily dead, covered with blood._

Caden shook out that memory in his head. The dream. Whatever it was, he wanted it out of his head! To distract himself, he went about to reading about the other godparents he had to see if they were victims as well.

'_Sirius Black, age twenty-two, found dead inside home with husband of two years, Remus Lupin, age twenty-two. Death Eaters suspected.'_

Sirius Black…Caden could faintly remember a man with wavy black hair to his shoulders, and shinning grey eyes, looking so young. That was his first godfather and final godparent to die for him.

''Caden?'' Carlisle asked with some surprise.

Caden jumped in fright and closed the laptop when he saw his father in the doorway of his office looking shocked, worried, and suspicious as he closed the door behind him.

''Yeah? Hi. When did you get home?'' Caden stumbled across his words, the cruel maniacal laughter in his ears still. Edward must not hear it as he never said anything on the voice that called his name in a hiss.

''Ten minutes ago. I called you in the living room, but you didn't hear me. What are you looking at, son?'' Carlisle walked over slowly, and opened the laptop he always let his son use, to see the London newspapers with the deaths of a few people that Carlisle knew to be godparents and friends with the Potters.

''I was curious…on who they were and…when they died…I…just wanted to know how old they were.'' Caden stated softly when Carlisle turned the computer away from him to sit in its place in front of his son.

''Caden, what are you looking for? You've never been curious on the Potters before, and when you were: you turned them away when you got your answers on them.'' Carlisle wondered. He was very worried for his young boy who was turning seventeen in only a month and a half.

Caden shrugged. ''She was so young, Dad. Nymphadora Tonks was only seventeen when the Death Eaters killed her and Alastor Moody for just being my godparents.'' He whispered. ''She was pregnant with her first child, Dad, and they just killed her with no mercy.''

Carlisle looked over his son. Caden was so different since the break up with the Malfoy boy who he had been getting calls from the boy's father on what was happening between their sons. They used to be so close, and not Draco doesn't even speak about Caden, or play their melody. Caden played it every day at night when he didn't want to sleep. Caden hadn't lost any weight since Edward made sure he ate what Esme made him, but he looked so much smaller now. Weaker in the mind and defeated.

''Then Mrs. Figg and her husband. They were old and were just…killed so brutally for being like parents to Lily.'' Caden went on from what he could vividly remember in the articles he had read ten times over.

''_Lily is a daughter to me. I will stand my ground against these terrorists until my death, and protect my godson! None shall go through me without death on my doorstep taking my soul to heaven!' – Mrs. Figg's quote to the press after Dedalus Diggle was found dead.'_

''Caden, you aren't to look at these sites again. I understand this is hard for you, son, but looking at this will not help you.'' Carlisle ordered, making Edward run into the room.

Caden nodded his head to his father's order of not looking at it again. He didn't need to. It was all in his head. Literally. He rose when Edward stated he should rest some more before dinner, agreeing to sleep readily.

Carlisle sat in his chair where his baby boy had occupied as he turned the laptop back to him to see what his son was looking at in the history tab. He trusted Caden, of course, but not when he was so depressed in a house full of vampires who wanted nothing more than to change him and have him as family for eternity.

_A picture of a girl with pink-dyed hair came up on the screen. She was in a cheer outfit for Durmstrang looking ready to cheer with her happy face. Standing with her was a man in a band uniform for Durmstrang and the dark red hair that was cut short, looking more subdued than the girl next to him who was holding a black-haired infant in her arms with a promise ring on her finger._

_** 'Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody: proud godmother of Potter son! Ready to stand and fight for Harry Potter against terrorists!'**_

Carlisle saw the seventeen year old female with many pictures of her and his son as Harry Potter. She was Sirius Black's cousin and engaged to Alastor Moody for two and a half years, having a son as they had told happily. Carlisle looked to an article that had a quote from Tonks herself before her death.

''_I hope the Death Eaters come after me. They'll see that no Black gives in to submission, no matter what torture they dish out to me. I will stand by my oath to protect my godson with my family crest showing proudly! Come for me Voldemort! I dare you to try and hurt a hair on Harry's head!' - Nymphadora Tonks quoted after the death of Arabella Figg, godmother to Harry Potter, and husband, Rubius Hagrid.'_

Carlisle sat back. This was ether a brave young woman, or a foolish child wanting death. This serial killer – Voldemort as Carlisle now knew – was after Caden? Was he still? He would never find him as Carlisle had changed his name, and moved him away from England, but would this person come for his precious son?

The vampire father didn't know.

Going through more history, Carlisle saw another one on the Black couple.

_A young man with wavy black hair to his shoulders was standing next to a young man with brown short hair; hand on the man's waist with rings on their fingers. They were standing next to a bed with a man with black raven short hair and a redheaded woman with a baby in her arms.  
_

'_**Proud Potters and Blacks together with newborn Potter son! Welcome to Britain, Harry James Potter!'**_

This was Lily and James, Carlisle saw immediately. The red-haired woman was smiling happily and tiredly with her ecstatic young husband in the hospital bed together with Caden in their arms as a newborn. James did look exactly like Caden, but his beautiful son had the emeralds of Lily's, the woman who haunted Caden's dreams covered in blood.

Lily was dead. The reports said so after finding remains of her and her husband in the car that blew up seconds after they had gotten Caden out of his car seat. Had Caden truly imagined her in that room with him when he was alone and scared? The couple that were supposed to be his biological aunt and uncle didn't care for Caden, so did Caden think and wish for Lily so much, he saw her and heard her sing to him while she was covered in blood?

Or perhaps it was Caden's mind now, wishing for his dead mother to comfort him. But Caden always went to Esme for comfort. Not these days, but he always did. Never once asking for Lily. The only time he called Lily 'mommy' was when he was two and trying to explain who he saw in his vivid dreams. He could only think of the word 'mommy' when pointing to his matching eyes that he shared with the young dead mother. He had pointed to Esme though. She was 'mommy' and that's how everyone understood it was Lily he was talking about in gibberish baby talk when he pointed to his eyes.

But why would Caden be calling to Lily though he knows she dead? He has the nightmares of his dead mother killing him for a month now. Those screams of his son terrified everyone when he woke up so many times screaming bloody murder for something to stop. Caden was calling to Lily somehow.

When he was a child; he wanted comfort; Lily gave it to him.

Just months ago, Caden wanted answers; Lily gave them to him.

Now, Caden wanted something else; and Lily was giving it to him.

Carlisle swallowed the venom in his mouth. Did Caden want death? Was the Lily in his subconscious giving what he was asking for? Caden wasn't that depressed was he? Carlisle knew he was upset and depressed from his circle of only friends leaving him with only Neville, and the bullying was difficult, but he was dealing with the bullying closely. Headmaster Dumbledore had stated that he was keeping things tightly under control as were the Heads of Houses nowadays since Caden had come home covered in blood with Severus Snape, Caden's Head of House, escorting him home after he had been jumped when he was alone without Neville.

What was going through his fragile human son's mind so roughly that he wanted death? Should he pull him from that school, and go to the public school to keep him safe? Should he give his son antidepressants on top of the mood stabilizers with some sleeping pills that will knock him out with no dreams at night?

Carlisle thought he should give him the medicine and think on the school. To be safe and keep his son away from suicide if that was what he wanted. Only a year to go, then he could change his human son that he raised from infantry. He told himself that over and over, yet it didn't take away that scared emotion he was feeling as he heard Edward hum to Caden to put him to sleep still.

* * *

Caden closed his locker with a sigh. Neville looked over to his friend with a small smile.

''So, Caden, what are you doing tonight?'' Neville asked like normal. Neville hadn't given up on Caden and always asked him what he was doing on Friday nights like he used to.

Caden shrugged. ''I don't know. Maybe go for a walk or go to the park.'' He tried as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and waited for the crowd to disperse to enter the parking lot to look for Jasper who was picking him up today.

''That sounds relaxing. You have the forest around your house right?'' Neville asked and continued when Caden nodded. ''That should be a nice place to spot those birds that Professor Trelawney was speaking of.''

Caden agreed, He remembered the description of the birds that the eccentric music teacher had said to be beautiful birds that can heal the soul. She had said this while looking directly at Caden with her eyes being bug-like behind her glasses but full of knowledge.

Walking out to the parking lot, he noticed that people were staring towards the new Jaguar in the parking lot. Caden recognized it as Jasper's and saw the vampire in the car with a book most likely as he waited. After seeing if Neville wanted a ride –which he declined for his Gran was picking him up – Caden ignored and avoided all the eyes and whispers about him as he got in to the car with Jasper giving him a smile when he put his book away and started driving away from the teens of Hogwarts.

''How was school?'' Jasper asked naturally.

''Fine. Normal stuff. Homework, tests to study for, and nothing else.'' Caden shrugged and leaned back in the seat.

Jasper hummed as he took glances to his baby brother who was sending out defeated vibes and loneliness.

''Have you spoken with Hannah about her leaving her hair curler at the house when she came over last week?''

Caden nodded. ''Yes. She said she's coming over later for it as she needs it for the anniversary dinner with her parents.''

''Alright, Just leave it on the coffee table and I'll make sure she gets it, okay? Carlisle says to rest tonight as he is giving you a new medication that will aid you in sleep.'' Jasper said softly.

The human sighed. One more pill to take. ''Why? I sleep just fine with the manipulation.''

Jasper gave a look at Caden for saying that. Jasper knew that Caden only wanted to be able to wake up on his own. He never liked sleeping pills like he had been given when he broke his arm at age twelve.

''I don't know much about medicine, Caden, but Carlisle says this one is going to help with those dreams of yours.''

''I don't want it. I manage just fine alone.'' The Cullen prodigy stated.

''No, Caden, you don't.'' Jasper stated right back, but in a soft voice that made Caden looked out the window to the passing scenery for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

At home, Caden put his back pack in the original spot that his father told him to put it every day now before going upstairs for the curler. When he came down, he saw Emmett in front of the television like always, Rosalie was in her chair reading with Alice filing her nails as they spoke about fashion. Caden had lost his interest in fashion and never asked anymore or joined his sisters in conversation about it. Edward was in the piano room like always, and Jasper had stood to take the curler from his brother who had on his jacket for some unknown reason, considering it was almost July.

''Where are you going, Caden?'' Jasper asked as Caden headed for the back door.

''For a little walk. I won't go far in. I just want to clear my head of the day. I have my cell with me.'' Caden stated with a shrug when he opened to door with his siblings looking after him like his mother was doing from the kitchen doorway.

''Alright, baby. Don't go far in though.'' Esme stated with a small smile.

The human Cullen nodded before he left for the forest, his plans only stating that he was taking a walk and coming back. His head saying the same thing.

He had other plans though truthfully, but he didn't know if he would go with it. He needed to think on it more and this walk would help him.

* * *

_Too angsty? Well sorry for the pause this story had, but I needed some more ideas and I have tons now._

_Drop a review and make my day!_

_-Halen McCarty_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Affection Says it All**_

_Twilight/Harry Potter_

**Rating:** _Now this part is M for those future chapters_

**Warning(s):**_ There are references to drug use, and underage drinking. Future sexual activities as well. _

**Summary:** _Caden has grown up and is sixteen-years-old now. He and his family live in the cloudiest town in North Dakota, where it always snows, rains, and the sun is almost never out. Caden goes to the high class private Hogwarts Academy for the Specially Gifted and Talented with his old middle school friends. High school is rough on Caden due to bullies, just like middle school was, and Caden is becoming more withdrawn from his family. He gets angry, hateful, and sometimes he acts like he just doesn't care, and his family wants to make Caden see that those bullies mean nothing. Caden's faithful groups of friends stick by his side in the journey of finding himself in high school. Edward simply needs to save Caden from himself as his second high school year goes on._

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't own any of their characters. I don't make money off this story._

**Warning: Mentions of suicide, depression, and self-harm**

* * *

_**Part 3 Chapter 7: Too Close and yet Too Little**_

Walking through the woods, Caden went about his trail without thinking about it with his eyes directed on the trees and the ground, alternating so he didn't trip over anything. Caden fingered the object in his jacket lightly as he thought freely out of the range Edward had. It was a little warm inside his jacket, but he wasn't taking it off. It would be dangerous to his freedom honestly. Well, what freedom he had left, that is.

Since he and Draco had broken up, the blonde had tried to corner him and talk him into getting back together in a very Slytherin way. Draco would never do anything against Caden's will, but he was very sneaky in getting what he wanted. Caden wanted to be back with Draco, he truly did, but he couldn't. Not anymore anyways.

Not since his father had told him he was Edward's mate.

Caden knew after he had been told that he would have to break up with Draco to prevent any rebuttal that Edward had pent up from the blonde and him being sexual. No matter how much it hurt; he had done it. It seemed like drama making with how it ended up, but Caden had caused it. At least school was over next week for Hogwarts, and Caden was grateful for the escape from Gryffindor and Slytherin even. The school thing was so tiring sometimes from all those bullies that had nothing better to do than pick on the smallest person they could find.

And a lone Cullen prodigy.

Caden knew his family was one of the wealthiest behind Draco's family. While Hogwarts was a high standard school; the school gave help to those students who couldn't afford being inside the school if they wanted them inside the school. Neville's family had come in third for money and he was easily accepted into the school for being so clever in agriculture and history. Neville was really Caden's only friend now. He was so loyal since middle school, and he was sticking like super glue to him like nothing ever happened. Caden was half grateful for the normal behavior.

* * *

Caden heard a bird song and he looked up to the trees to see a blue jay fluttering around anther blue jay. He felt a smile grow on his face at the little love song that the birds were tossing back and forth as they flirted in Caden's mind.

Sitting down against a tree, Caden kept his hands in his pockets with one wrapped around the object in his hand tightly like someone was going to take it from him in nano-seconds. Usually that did happen. Like when he was taking some headache medicine last week; Alice had zipped it away before he could even open the bottle to take some, and took it straight to their father to ask what it was and other questions that irritated Caden. No one trusted him anymore and it hurt. His mother had insisted that they were just worried about him and wanted him safe form everything. Caden resisted blowing up and telling them all to back off, but his sweet mother had seen it and soothed down his anger in her motherly ways.

Caden suddenly wondered if he should tell his wonderful understanding mother what he had been doing for a few days now. His arm showed the signs of what his father was most worried about, though they weren't deep. Caden thought it was pathetic of himself to even stoop to this level of immaturity of cutting himself, but it seemed to just…fade away afterwards. How his family hadn't noticed the small smell of blood theses past few days was just odd. He didn't think he could get away with it, but when he had done it in the shower the first time, no one was on him taking the blade away from him and putting him on watch twenty-four seven. He knew that Edward would never allow him to do such a thing, not just because he was his mate either. Edward had made sure to prevent any injuries while he was growing up. He only ever broke his arm and fractured his wrist when he was turning into his teens. Draco had even twisted his ankle when Caden had broke his arm since they were together when they injured themselves doing something outside that ended up in a fight when Draco found out Caden had ''caused'' his injury. The dive of a Malfoy was really obsessed with his body and looks like he was a girl, which Caden had stated as his father looked him over. That had made Draco stop and laugh in an apology for yelling since Draco Malfoy never apologized to anyone. It wasn't Malfoy like.

Hearing another bird song, Caden looked up to another tree to see what kind of bird it was this time. It was a small bird of some sort that looked more like a rainbow than a bird. It had yellow, blue and green covering it's body with a nice sized red spot on its belly. Its green eyes were piercing through Caden's own emeralds as he stared at the bird and remember what his professor had said about those soul healing birds.

Caden slowly took out his phone with a small smile as the bird flew down to the ground ways away from Caden himself, hoping he could take a picture for Neville to see. Neville had truly hoped to see the birds because they sounded so pretty and the professor had said anyone was able to finds the birds if they wanted to need it. It had made Neville a little confused at the riddle the eccentric woman had said, but hopeful he could try and spot it.

Turning his cell phone camera on, he pointed it at the bird slowly as to not scare off the seemingly brave bird and took a good picture of the bird and sent it to Neville.

'_Is this the bird, Nev? It stopped right in front of me and hasn't left yet.' –CAC_

Caden sent to message quickly and looked back to the bird that was sitting closer to him as it chirped so lively in a lively song that Caden begun to record for Neville himself. It seemed that the bird was singing for the recording phone as it just continued going on and on until Caden stopped recording the bird and saved it to his phone that rang.

'_Caden! That's the bird! That's amazing that you've found it!' – NFL_

Caden chuckled at the excited message and decided to send the song to Neville that the bird sang to him.

'_It sang to me. Here's the song. I think it's kinda pretty, yeah?'_ _–CAC_

Caden turned back to the bird with a smile as the bird kept its green eyes on him as it looked right into his soul.

''What are you still doing here?'' Caden asked it.

The bird cocked its head to the side as if asking; ''Why wouldn't I be?''

''You must have better things to do than sit there all day.'' Caden said, as if the bird had asked the question Caden thought it did.

The bird blinked and looked like it was asking; ''what about you?''

Caden chuckled a hollow sound. ''I don't have things to do. Never will most likely…''

The bird sang a more sad song at the confession. Caden heard his phone ring and took it out to read the message.

'_Oh wow. It sounds so haunting yet so beautiful at the same time. You're really lucky Caden! Thank you for the song and the picture. Mom, Dad and Gran love it.' –NFL_

''Well, you made my friend's day. Thanks.'' Caden thanked the bird landed on his knee a few seconds ago and just sat there, startling Caden into silence.

''Okay, then…you are one strange bird…'' Caden commented softly as the bird settled down and began chirping happily like it was nesting right on the Cullen's knee.

''I guess I don't mind the friend you're trying to be, oh…that's Dad.'' Caden said when he saw his phone ring and his father's number came up.

Answering the phone, Caden listened to the bird chirp away right on his knee.

''Hey, Dad.'' Caden answered.

''_Caden, where are you?''_ Carlisle questioned with such authority, it made Caden confused.

''I went on a walk like, fifteen minutes ago in the forest. I'm not far off, why?''

''_Where in the forest are you, Caden?''_

Caden scrunched up his nose. ''Somewhere near a big oak tree or something. Just follow the call of birds and I'm sure you'll find me. Why? I just wanted some peace…'' Caden sighed, but didn't become aggravated due to the birds happy singing.

Caden heard his father sigh. _''Caden, you've been gone for three and a half hours now. Jasper went into the forest, but couldn't find you at all. Stay where you are, and don't move.''_

Caden looked to his watch to see his father was right…ouch. ''Fine. I won't be moving anyway. There's a bird on my knee singing and it's really cool.'' He stated with a smile towards the rainbow bird that blinked its green eyes back at him in answer.

Caden thought the bird said; ''You're cool as well.''

'_A bird is on your knee singing to you?''_ Carlisle asked curiously.

''Yes. I heard the bird type from Professor Trelawney and it literally is sitting on my knee chirping happily away.''

''_Is that so? Yes, Emmett you can go get it.'' _Carlisle told his brother and Caden just rolled his eyes.

''I'm sure you'll find me, so I'm hanging up.'' Caden stated, hearing his father's okay with a sigh before hanging up the phone and discarding the razor into the tall grass by the tree. He could come back for it, but if his father found it on him: he would never be able to go for a walk again.

''Well, little bird. I have to go. So, fly away little one.'' Caden shooed the bird away.

The chirped sadly before taking flight like commanded strangely, and Caden deeply wondered if he hallucinated the whole thing. Caden stood up and brushed off the dirt. He didn't get to rid his stupid tension like he had wanted to, but the bird had oddly taken it away from him. Caden leaned against the tree with his hands in his pockets as he waited for his father to show to whisk him back home from his time consuming walk that he lost track of.

Appearing through the trees, Caden saw his father and Edward speed in and look to him with reprimanding looks, making Caden scoff.

''It was just a walk! Jeez, you act like I'm running away.'' Caden rolled his eyes and walked over to Edward as his father looked him up and down.

''You are rebellious these days, Caden Andrew.'' Edward teased as Caden stopped near him. ''Why are you wearing that jacket? It's summer. You'll overheat, Caden.'' Edward stated worriedly, to which Caden waved it off.

''No. I'm fine. I like wearing it.''

Edward gazed at the jacket with a smirk growing on his face like it was on Carlisle's.

''Is that my jacket?'' Edward asked, knowing the answer.

Caden fought off that blush. ''Not anymore.'' He muttered before taking the lead and ignoring the satisfied smirk on Edward's face.

''Why don't I just run you home, Caden? You must be hungry.'' Carlisle said, walking with his stubborn boy.

Caden shrugged. ''I like walking. It was relaxing today, and I found the bird that the professor talked about. Here'' Caden showed a picture of the bird he took for Neville who was still so excited according to his texts.

Carlisle and Edward looked at the bird with fascination at the rainbow coloring of the small bird.

''It's a very lovely bird, son. It came to you?'' Carlisle asked.

Caden nodded and looked through some of the pictures of the bird close up. ''Yeah. She just came right up to me, sat on my knee actually and wouldn't leave until I said I had to go. Odd…It actually listened.'' Caden rambled on happily.

Carlisle was amazed at how happy this bird made him. Edward was thinking along the same lines of this ''soul bird'' that his professor had talked about as Caden said what the teacher said. Perhaps he should get a bird for him? Just a small animal. Animals were therapeutic right? So, why wouldn't it help Caden out of his depression when this little bird made him so happy? So unlike had been these past few months. Carlisle was thinking along the same lines, and Edward agreed to it. They would have to speak to the rest of the family, but what harm could it bring to have a small bird or something that Caden enjoyed having him around to make him smile?

They didn't think it could bring any harm to try.

* * *

''I'm what?'' Caden asked in outrage to his two parents.

Caden was inside his parents' room talking to them about letting him go out for the weekend with Neville, but his parents weren't letting him due to those reasons he had feared honestly.

Esme gazed at her little boy who was turning seventeen in only two weeks today and motioned for him to relax as his father explained what he meant.

''Caden, I am only saying this because I worry for you. Perhaps you and Neville could stay here instead this weekend.'' Carlisle decided.

Caden scoffed in disbelief. ''Unbelievable! You act like I'm about to runaway with Neville to…somewhere far away!'' Caden substituted the word he wanted to use with something else after seeing his mother raise her eyebrow.

''Look, nothing is going to happen. We are both just going out to a café to meet up with some Hufflepuffs! That's it! Why can't I go?'' Caden asked.

''Because your father said no, Caden. If you want to spend time with your friends, invite them over here.'' Esme finished before her boy left the room with a small growl to go up to his own room.

Esme sighed to Carlisle. ''Are we doing the right thing, Carlisle? We promised him freedom before we turned him; so he could be human.''

Carlisle sat on the bed next to his wife. ''Yes, we are protecting Caden the best way we can. I love Caden, I do, and I trust him, but I don't trust him when he's like this.'' Carlisle explained.

Caden had been in a relatively good mood lately. Just about two weeks ago, the Cullens had bought Caden a pet bird when Caden spotted one in the pet store Edward took him to and he had wanted it. It was a mockingbird and he named him Fawkes, and Caden truly loved the bird that sang every time Caden saw it. Alice had even bought an owl as her own gift for his seventeenth birthday. Caden had named her Hedwig and she was never in her cage like the mockingbird was. Hedwig was free reined in Caden's room, usually around the house as well when Caden held her and spoiled her rotten with Edward who Hedwig loved as well.

Caden loved the mockingbird just as much. The songs that bird would sing to Caden during the day were always so beautiful and the bird was always happy and in good mood when someone treated him like a king with bird treats like Emmett liked to do. Caden had been a truly happy child.

Until Rosalie saw something in Caden's bathroom when she was cleaning it on a weekend he had been at Neville's for dinner. Rosalie had been curious at what was hiding wrapped in a rag underneath his sink, and when she opened it she had been scared of the blood she had seen on the razor. She had taken it to Carlisle who immediately searched the rest of Caden's room with both birds watching him silently as he invaded his boy's privacy for the first time for any more weaponry. To say Caden had been angry was the least when he saw his room upturned and his father sitting on his bed with all his hidden razors. Edward, once Carlisle had the proof that his mate had been mutilating himself, never let Caden stay in his old room. Instead, Caden was now living in Edward's room. All his stuff had been moved in, and the birds sat in corners together while the mockingbird sang when Caden never left the room, even on Edward's pleas for days. He hadn't even texted Neville who had been interrogated by the doctor and wife with his parents present and worried.

Neville had shakily admitted that Caden had been acting strange for a month at least after he and Draco broke up. Draco had been trying to coerce Caden back into a relationship, and Caden seemed stressed, more so than before when their circle disbanded. Neville had his suspicions, but he hadn't wanted to push his best friend into something more dangerous if he had been right. Carlisle asked if he had seen anything on Caden's wrists, and Neville had to tell the truth when those gold enchanting eyes looked to him like his own father looked at him when he had done something naughty as a child. Neville's Gran somehow got her grandson into admitting what he saw on his best friend's wrists a few times before.

Neville had thought he had seen red marks on his friend's left wrist, but he assumed it was marker or pen until he saw it again. He wanted to tell the doctor when he saw it, but he was terrified of losing Caden's friendship. Carlisle knew the boy was truthful and talked his son into texting Neville again who had been very relieved to have their friendship still alive.

Now, Caden wasn't truly trusted alone. Carlisle had tried to talk his son into showing his marks, but Caden refused every time. Not even Jasper or Edward could talk Caden into showing it. Since Caden wasn't allowed his jacket at times, he wore his Cullen crested wristband all day and a new one after his shower when he washed his other one with his clothes. Jasper knew his little brother was terrified to show his self-made injuries, and he tried to begin talking to his brother as he eased into the topic of showing them to their father or mother, who would understand what he had to tell if he just explained himself.

Caden still refused.

With Caden turning seventeen soon, he only had two years of school left where Carlisle would change Caden after his senior year, and before he turned nineteen. Carlisle sometimes wondered if his son still wanted to become a vampire with his suicidal tendencies skyrocketing, and his lack of cooperation with healing his injuries.

Carlisle wasn't losing his son to death, and he wondered if his baby boy understood that promise in his mind that he had kept since he had adopted him from the orphanage.

* * *

_There you are! I still need POLL ANSWERS! GO TAKE THE POLL!_

_ALSO: please take the Colonel's poll. It will help her!_

_Drop a review!_

_-Halen McCarty._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Affection Says it All**_

**Rating: **_Now this part is M for those future chapters_

**Warning(s):** _There are references to drug use, and underage drinking. Future sexual activities as well. _

**Summary:** _Caden has grown up and is sixteen-years-old now. He and his family live in the cloudiest town in North Dakota, where it always snows, rains, and the sun is almost never out. Caden goes to the high class private Hogwarts Academy for the Specially Gifted and Talented with his old middle school friends. High school is rough on Caden due to bullies, just like middle school was, and Caden is becoming more withdrawn from his family. He gets angry, hateful, and sometimes he acts like he just doesn't care, and his family wants to make Caden see that those bullies mean nothing. Caden's faithful groups of friends stick by his side in the journey of finding himself in high school. Edward simply needs to save Caden from himself as his second high school year goes on._

**Disclaimers:** _I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't own any of their characters. I don't make money off this story._

**Warning: **_Mentions of suicide, depression, and self-harm_

**Part 3 Chapter 8: Letting it slide, Tasting Freedom**

* * *

Caden sighed and continued to let his fingers card through Hedwig's feathers as she let out small hoots to Fawkes who was singing to the morning sun once again. Caden had to smile at his bird's chirpy ways that always made him smile when he didn't want to.

Like Edward did. He had this new knack of making him smile every time he wanted to be angry. Caden didn't know whether to love it or hate it. Edward was always smug about it, but that was completely normal Edward behavior. Caden sometimes wondered if this mate thing was a giant terrible joke, but seeing things made him think differently. Edward was different. Very different to the point of loving of a couples' love. Caden still didn't know to either love it or despise it. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't feel it was right, but he wasn't going to just up and declare he would accept it.

Caden blinked at the sound of a singing bird. It wasn't Fawkes that time or Hedwig. Caden sat up and looked out the window of Edward's room. He practically lived in this room now since he couldn't have his own. His father was paranoid now on leaving him alone. He was babysat now for the exact reasons he had feared.

"No way." Caden muttered to himself as he rolled off the bed and went to the closed window that bolted shut on Edward's own paranoia of him jumping from a third story window.

The soul bird was back and singing through the window. Those green eyes seemed to shine as they spotted Caden and it sang louder.

"You again." Caden muttered softly and poked at the glass. He wished he could open it and touch the bird again, but he couldn't from it being screwed shut.

This was a little extreme in Caden's mind, but he guessed vampires had odd thinking. Why not just _tell_ him to not open the window and get a regular lock?

The bird tilted its' colorful head like it was saying; "who else would I be, silly?"

Caden grinned "You could always be a spy like Fawkes here." He answered like it spoke to him, like he did with his own birds.

Fawkes chirped in offense of being Emmett's spy.

"Hush you, it's true. I've seen those extra treats." Caden grinned and let his finger dance across Fawkes' red chest.

Caden pursed his lips as he looked to the yard where Emmett and Jasper were tossing a football back and forth. That looked fun…

But who was with them?

Caden blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision.

Nope. She was still there, just watching the boys play football with a small frown on her fair face.

"Who is that?" Caden muttered.

The bird chirped again; "Who do you think?"

"That's not possible." He muttered and stood up to look down better.

She looked up, and locked those green eyes on his own emeralds.

Caden widened his eyes. Impossible…

Caden left the room and went downstairs for the first time today, just to see his father on the couch with his paper reading it calmly when he looked up with some shock and pleasure.

"Caden, do you need something?" Carlisle set aside his paper to assist his emerged son in any way possible. It was good to see his boy actually come out of the room on his own for the first time in weeks.

"Can I borrow your lap top for three seconds?" Caden asked quickly.

Carlisle frowned, but pushed his silver lap top on the coffee table closer to him in a sign that he could. "Why?" He asked curiously as his son's left hand lifted the screen to use it. Caden still hadn't showed him those marks that worried him the most, other than his severe mood swings that he deemed bi-polar.

"Just to need to verify something." He said offhandedly as he began typing in the Google search engine.

'_Lily Potter'_

Her search came up instantly with her picture. It was exactly the same.

"I'm insane." Caden declared and closed the lap top.

It forced an amused chuckle out of his father and two brothers who came inside after hearing their brother out of his room.

"Not anymore than us, bro. First time out of your dungeon today! Come play football." Emmett asked happily.

Caden shook his head. "I'm probably a lot safer in here." He said truthfully and teasingly.

Emmett didn't catch the double meaning from his boisterous laugh. "Come one, little bro! I won't crush you! I held you when you were a baby!" He claimed happily.

"That's what I'm worried about." He snapped.

He still laughed s Jasper chuckled. His snapping on Emmett was completely normal, this Caden remembered. Hmm, just be normal and get answers.

Legislation in motion.

* * *

"Caden!" Alice sang happily as she skipped into the living room where Caden was sitting with Carlisle for the first time in a long while.

Carlisle was very happy to be speaking to his baby boy at last. He was finally able to speak to him about the medication he wanted his son to take as an aid; an anti-depressant. Caden still didn't want them, but he was at least listening to his father as they went over things on the internet.

Caden looked up to see his sister with some bags in her hands and wondered what she got this time. "Mom said no more animals, Alice." Caden chided.

Alice giggled musically. It felt great to have Caden back! "There's no animal in these bags, little brother. You already have a dog." She jerked her thumb towards Emmett who was outside but flipped her off when he heard her.

"I should have gotten the cat." Caden rolled his eyes, making Emmett laugh with Jasper outside.

Carlisle chuckled at the normal teasing. "What did you buy then? Alice?" Carlisle dared asking.

Alice grinned impishly. "Why not come look?" She asked innocently and skipped back o the front door.

Caden frowned at his father who frowned right back before they both headed outside.

"You're kidding me?" Caden smiled though he was completely serious.

Alice clapped. "Nope! You're only seventeen once, little brother! Enjoy!" She handed the keys to him.

"You bought…a Ferrari for a wacky seventeen year old human?" Emmett laughed though he looked to be in love with the black car.

Rosalie slapped him. "He's not wacky! He deserves his first car!" She defended and sauntered over to her brother. "It's fully loaded, but we can still outrun you." She warned.

Caden glared. "I'm not running away, Rose. Where would I go anyway? Uncle Peter?" He asked sarcastically.

"Please don't. He'll get a giant ego again." Jasper sighed heavily with a shake of his head. "Why does he need a car?"

"Exactly. Why do I need a car?" Caden agreed.

Edward huffed. "Like Alice said: you're only seventeen once."

"You're eternally seventeen!" Caden made the comeback.

Edward grinned crookedly. "But I turned seventeen once." He defended.

Caden had nothing to come back with and his siblings saw it.

Esme giggled. "Why not go for a ride, sweetie? Go pick up Neville for some fun." She encouraged.

Caden looked to his mother. "You're accepting of your flighty son having a car at his disposal?"

"I am." Esme nodded happily.

"You people are so weird." Caden sighed and rubbed his head.

Emmett laughed again. "We'd go, too. But it's a two seater! So, run like the wind, crazy boy!" He hooted, getting a smack from Rosalie.

"He's not crazy!" Rosalie defended.

"This is crazy!" Caden laughed and pointed to the Ferrari.

"Well, we are vampires." Edward chuckled.

Caden sighed again. "I don't feel comfortable driving a Ferrari, Alice. Why didn't you just buy a Ford or something?"

She looked offended and it made Jasper chuckle at his mate. "Excuse me? My baby brother will only have the best. This Ferrari is the best. You get the best. Now drive." She glared her order.

Caden glared as well which made Edward chuckle at his own mate.

"Caden, just go." Edward chuckled and pushed his mate towards the car, making him turn those emeralds at him. "You're not allowed back in this house until Neville is with you inside that car. Stop for food as well." He ordered and went back inside to dodge that rock Caden kicked at him.

"Have fun, son. We'll speak more later." Carlisle chuckled.

Caden looked to Jasper for back-up, but he was silenced by Alice's hand on her hip and a pointed look.

* * *

"Holy cow!" Neville stared at the Ferrari in his drive way.

Caden grimaced. "It's too much, but my sister just handed the keys over and wouldn't take them back." He sighed and unlocked the car for them both.

Neville looked fascinated with the expensive car as he felt the leather emerald black trimmed seats. "Wow. It's onyx custom-made." He smiled happily and buckled his seat belt.

Caden sighed as he pulled out of the drive way. "I know. It rides nice, but it's so much and I don't deserve it after everything I've done to them." He said what was on his mind to his only best friend left.

Neville looked sympathetic. "Caden, depression is serious. It isn't your fault." He soothed.

The Cullen boy sighed. "I feel like it is. I'm so dramatic these days. Nev, I feel insane." He stated.

"Why? I mean…you have your family with you, you have me. Everything will be okay!"

"No…I think I'm seeing things." He said softly and stopped at a red light.

Neville went silent. "What?" He asked worriedly.

Caden nodded. "I saw something today. Something not possible in any way."

"What was it? Tell me, Caden. It could be serious." Neville implored.

"You know I'm adopted, right?" At Neville's nod, Caden went on. "I saw my mother, my dead mother outside with my brothers as they played football."

Neville widened his blue eyes. "You've told your father right?"

Caden shook his head firmly. "No. It's insane, Nev. They'll treat me with even more kid gloves." He hissed as he made another turn. He had gotten a drink from a fast food restaurant, and he didn't want food. He was allowed back inside his own home now.

"Caden, your father HAS to know. This is serious! Depression can lead to hallucinations and that's serious! Seeing your dead mother isn't normal!" Neville pleaded.

Caden shook his head. "I'll tell him, Nev. Jut…not today. I think it's just stress. It should go away now that things are pretty calm again." He said positively.

Neville wanted to disagree, but it did sound accurate. Caden did look better, so maybe it was just stress like he stated. "Alright, you might be right, but if it doesn't go away, you have to tell your father immediately, okay, Caden?" He urged. "If you don't, I will. Only for your safety and health."

The Cullen prodigy grinned and nodded. "Deal." He chuckled and took a drink of his soda. Neville brought his own bottle of soda, and he said he didn't want anything, so it saved time and gas in the expensive car.

* * *

"You saw it again?" Neville asked excitedly as he sat on Caden's bed.

Caden nodded happily. "I swear, Nev. She came back! She was sitting on the window sill." He pointed to the window from his place on the bed as well as he petted Fawkes who was on his lap.

"Two times in a row of seeing the bird. I wonder if it's native to this area." Neville pondered as he looked out the window.

Caden shrugged. "Maybe. I first saw it in the forest on my walk – where I sent you the pictures and the song – but then I saw her today on the window singing."

Neville looked star struck. "We should go look." He said excitedly.

Caden grinned and agreed. "Heck yeah! Let's go! I know the path I took." He jumped off the bed, making Fawkes fly back to his perch.

Neville followed out of the different room that wasn't Caden's before, and down the stairs to see the Mr. and Mrs. Cullen putting something away quickly and look innocently at Caden who was instantly suspicious.

"Yes, sweetie? "Esme asked innocently as he sat on whatever she was looking at with Carlisle.

"What are you doing?" He asked her bluntly, letting his green eyes roam over her suspiciously.

"Nothing. planning your future." Carlisle told him.

"Liars. Neville and I are going for a walk to see if we can spot that bird again." Caden told them and walked to the back door with an amused Neville.

"The bird?" Alice asked as she skipped out of the kitchen with Jasper.

Neville nodded. "It's called a soul bird. Professor Trelawney spoke of it and I want to see if we can spot it again." He said excitedly.

Jasper blinked. "Professor Trelawney…isn't that your eccentric music teacher, Caden?" He asked slowly.

"Yep." Caden smiled and opened the back door.

"Do you see where I'm getting at then?" Jasper asked seriously, getting elbowed by a grinning Alice.

Caden shrugged and felt the nice cool middle afternoon air. "I saw it twice, so why not three times?" He asked curiously.

"You saw it already?" Alice asked as she poked her head out with a suspicious looking Jasper.

"Yep! We have pictures and a song from it." Neville said; he was still very excited.

"I still don't think you're getting my point, Caden." Jasper called out and got elbowed again while the two sophomores entered the forest and ignoring everything.

"Your brother is weird." Neville admitted to Caden.

Caden nodded with a grin. "You don't know half of it, Nev." He laughed at the inside joke.

They both walked in peaceful silence in the woods until a song came.

"That's it!"Caden said softly, going closer to the sound.

"Wow, it's better in person!" Neville said softly as he viewed the rainbow bird on the stump on the forest floor.

Caden nodded." Yeah. It's a girl. I noticed the first time I saw her."

Neville side-nodded. It did seem to be a female. "She has green eyes! Like yours, C." He smiled at the song she was singing now.

Caden grinned. "I noticed the first time, too." He chuckled lowly.

Something caught Caden's eyes again, and he looked to his left to look into more trees as best as he could with his eyes.

Light green met emerald.

Caden blinked and turned away from the sight of Lily. She wasn't real. She was dead. He had his mother now, at home, and waiting for him and Neville as she did something naughty.

"You okay, C?" Neville asked softly after he took a picture of the bird for his parents.

Caden nodded. "Yeah. Why don't we head back now? We can get something to eat before I take you back home." He tried, getting his mind off of the still there Lily who was silent but smiling softly.

Neville agreed easily, and they both headed back to the house with Lily following Caden silently. Caden ignored her completely as they entered the house. Lily entered this time, and looked around to her heart's desire as Caden spoke to Esme about some food and what she was looking at again.

Esme smiled. "I have nothing sweetie. What would you like? Some chicken?" She asked happily. She hadn't cooked for her son in a while, and she was happy to be doing it again.

Caden shrugged and sat on the chair as he took a peek to Lily who was near the front stairs, but jumped away from Edward who was climbing up them.

"I guess. Anything is fine with us." Caden told her, making her bounce into the kitchen as his father took the papers and put them into a folder before handing it to Emmett who sat right on it.

No way was Caden Cullen getting that folder now. And from Emmett's look: Emmett knew it.

"What are you guys looking at?" Neville asked curiously.

Rosalie showed something on the lap top to him, but Caden didn't bother looking or trying to. He was busy watching Lily and getting a curious look from Edward, though he didn't see those topaz eyes watching him so carefully, and looking to where he was looking in a lost and curious fashion.

Caden watched Lily roam around the house and look at everything silently and contently, like she was alive and not haunting her alive son who thought he was officially crazy.

"What are you looking at so intensely, Caden?" Edward asked innocently curious, though he was dying to find out why Jasper felt some odd emotions inside his mate.

Caden blinked and looked to the vampire who was his mate. "What?" He asked.

"Why are you looking at the wall?" Neville asked curiously before it dawned on him. "Something interesting about a beige wall?" He asked like he didn't know his friend was seeing things again.

Caden nodded. "Yes. It's beige." He said like it was everything.

It made Alice and Rosalie giggle at his seriousness with Carlisle chuckling at his boy. Edward wasn't fooled. He read it inside Neville's mind clearly. He wouldn't say anything until the boy left though, and Caden was home for the night. It would be easier than calling out that he read his mate's best friend's mind and knew he was hallucinating.

But why couldn't Edward see it as well? He could read minds, and he could read Caden's clearly. Why could he not see what he was seeing? He would have to try harder later.

* * *

_Well, there you go! How do you like it? It went fast to me, but I wanted it out there. I hope to make the next chapter maybe more slow and detailed? I don't know, but I'm trying!  
_

_Sorry it's late. Hadn't been into writing lately. _

_Yes, you may curse me out or hit me. I deserve it! T_T_

_-Halen_


End file.
